One SHots
by RainbowShelby
Summary: Some one shots i wrote about wrestlers
1. Party for Two Jeff Hardy

{One Shot} Party for Two {Jeff Hardy}

"This is so stupid Matt why can't I do anything to make him stop?" I ask as MVP started beating up on Jeff.

"Because you're on Raw……….I'm on ECW and He's on SMACK DOWN!" Matt yells at me for the Umpteenth time.

"But why did they separate us?" I ask

"Because we were too powerful together." Matt says putting his arm around me.

"This is so stupid." I mutter.

"So you keep saying." Matt says laughing

"I miss the old days when it was just you, me, and Jeff in you little ring in the woods."

"Me too, Hun." He says kissing my cheek. I looked at the screen as Jeff did the Swanton Bomb.

"HELL YEAH!" I yell jumping up.

"Calm down." Matt says laughing.

"Shit what the hell is he doing out there?!" I yell as Shelton Benjamin surprises Jeff. I cry out at Jeff hits the canvas, I stomp outside and look at the backyard of the house me and Matt share with our best friend Jackson. I sometimes get mad at myself for not being able to tell Jeff how I felt and always chickened out.

"He'll be fine, Blondie, he will." Matt says, using my nickname Jeff gave me.

"I know Matty I just get mad at myself you know."

"You'll get the nerve soon I promise you that." Matt says smiling. "You just have to wait until the right time."

"But WHEN is the right time!" I ask

"Only you know!" Matt says smiling.

"JACKSON MATT'S BEING YODA AGAIN!" I yell down stairs to the pool, where Jackson was stuffing cupcakes into his mouth.

"Soff whaff thff fluff amf if supposff to doof aboutf it??" Jackson says.

"Subtitles please!" I scream

"So what the fuck am I suppose to do about it?" he says after swallowing his cupcakes

"Come beat him up!!" I yell done to him

"HA! I'm not that stupid"

"Damn you!" I yell.

"Madison, phone for you its Jeff." Matt says. I freeze.

"……..okay………" I say.

Me/_Jeff_

Hello?

_Hey did you watch???_

Uh for the most part then I had to listen to Matt rant and rave about something I don't care about.

_Man you didn't see me Swanton bomb Shelton Benjamin?_

No I missed it sorry

_Damn._

Sorry

_It's okay so I'll be home tomorrow. Do you want to ride dirt bikes with me?_

Yeah sure sounds cool.

_Cool see you tomorrow._

Yeah.

_Bye_

Bye

I get off and hand Matt the phone. I get on the ledge and look down at the pool and aim.

"MADISON! DON'T YOU EVEN!" Jackson yells up at me. I smile evilly at him and I jump!

"MADISON!" Matt yells grabbing after me. I dive into the pool and come up for air. Matt and Jackson where glaring at me from their places. Matt still up in the balcony and Jackson outside of the pool.

"You are going to seriously hurt yourself some day." Matt yells down at me

"Your point?!"

"I thought you were done being EMO?" Jackson says helping me out.

"I am."

*the next day*

When I woke up I was lying on the chair and the sun was beating down on me. Then a shadow came over me and I was staring into those Beautiful brown eyes I fall in love with.

"You alive Blondie." His deep southern accent says.

"Yeah Nero I am." I say getting up and stretching.

"Good now lets go!" he says pulling me to his car.

"But I have to..." I say looking back at the house.

"You can do that at my place now come on." I moan but suddenly remember today was my birthday.

"Jeff don't you have anything to say to me." I ask. He looks at me.

"Nice hair cut." He says pulling me to the car. "Now come-on!"

I was shocked he actually noticed my hair cut but that's not what I wanted him to say.

He looks at me and smiles. I look out the window.

"What's wrong?" he asks I roll my eyes

"Nothing I'm fine." I lie.

"No your not."

"I'm fine okay Jeff step off." I say as we near Jeff's new house.

"Sorry." He mutters.

*later that night*

Jeff and I were in the car again on our way to Matt's house. Jeff sighs and pulls off to the side of the road.

"Jeff, why are we stopping?" I ask. Over the course of the day I got over him not remembering about my birthday and actually had fun.

"I know what was wrong and I can't believe you thought I would forget something like that." He says looking me in the eyes. "The only reason I haven't said anything is because my present this year….i don't know if you'll like it or not."

"Jeff what is it?" I ask touching his cheek. He turns away.

"Later." He says pulling back on the road I nod and look out the window. I was told to wear something nice so I put on my wet seal dress I bought last week.

Finally we reached Matt's house and we walked in everything was dark Jeff covers my eyes and leads me to where I think is the back yard. He takes his hand off my eyes.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!!" all my friends yell. Tears welled up in my eyes as I run to Matt and hug the shit out of him.

"Okay Maddie if you don't let go you won't be able to throw me a birthday party." Matt says laughing. I let go and turn to Jackson.

"You ass you knew about this." I say punching him.

"This wasn't technically our idea." Jackson replied.

"Who?" I ask. Matt points over to where Jeff was standing talking to Dave Batista. I smile

"Thanks guys."

"Your time is now Mads." Matt says I look at him and smile.

"I know." I say walking over to them.

"Dave can I steal Jeff away from you for a couple minutes?" I ask sweetly

"Sure birthday girl just don't hurt him too much." He says winking and walking off.

"You my room now!" I say looking at him. He looks confused but follows me to my room. We walk in and I shut the door.

"Look Madison can I give you your birthday present before you say anything?" Jeff asks. I smile

"Sure." I say. He walks closer and takes my face in his hands and kisses me. I kiss back immediately. We fall onto the bed and I crawl on top of him. He breaks the kiss.

"Happy birthday Maddie." He says I put my finger to his lips.

"I love you Jeffery Nero Hardy." I say.

"I love you too Madison Amber Yeargin."

"It's about fucking time!" Matt says walking into my room.

"Why are you in here?" Jeff asks

"As much as I want you too to seal the deal right now we have an awesome party going on downstairs with millions of presents for the birthday girl and Jericho is eyeing the cake." He says. We get up and join our friends downstairs, never once did Jeff leave my side the whole night. And we 'sealed the deal' that morning after the party.


	2. Seasons of Chasing Cody Rhodes

{One Shot} Seasons of Chasing {Cody Rhodes}

"Look Aaron I don't care what dad said you can't hang out with me and my friends all night why can't you hang out with Shelly?" My older brother Ted says as we stand in the kitchen waiting for the pizza guy to show up.

"Because Shelly is all over Cena its sickening," I say, "please Ted I don't want to be alone with them! Who knows what their doing in my bed."

"NO! I'm tired of you always hanging around." He says

"You're a fucking Jerk!" I say walking into the kitchen and grabbing my hoodie.

"What's wrong finally see that I'm telling the truth?" Ted says following me. All his friends watching us fight.

"No finally seeing why Bethany doesn't you back." I snap walking out and slamming the door behind me. I climb into my Mirage and drive off to Bethany's house, once there I knock frantically, her mom answers seeing me crying she helps me up to Bethany's room.

"What did he do now?" Bethany asks. I tell her the story and she smiles. "He's doing this because Cody likes you and he doesn't want you and Cody near each other. Here let me come with you and we'll see what he says then."

She takes my hand and we drive back to my house and walk in the door Ted looks up and sees Beth and suddenly sits up strait. I laugh and grab a piece of pizza off of Cody's plate.

"Hey!" he exclaims. I smirk at him and look at Beth.

"Want anything to drink?" I ask

"Sure I'll take a dr. pepper." She says I grab Cody's mellow yellow and Phil's dr. pepper and walk over to Beth.

"Thanks boys." We say walking into the game room. Just as we planned the door opens and we hear the boys walk in as we start Gears of War. I log in and so does Beth.

"Riot_gurl?" Cody says questionably, "Show_gurl?"

"Yep Show_gurl is Aaron and Riot_gurl is me!" Beth says smiling at him. Cody looks at me and blushes. I laugh and turn to Beth.

"Ready to put on a show?" I ask

"Heck yes love, LET'S DO THIS THING!" She exclaims as we start the game. We were playing with our friends from across the street. I shoot Frankie.

"Take that you damn Jap!" I yell

"Very funny bitch!" Frankie's voice comes threw the speakers.

"You know you love me!"

"Only cuz I have to because no one else will." Frankie says

"So not true!" I say smiling as I shoot him again.

"YOU FUCKING SUCK!!!!!" Frankie yells, "pick on Brent!"

"Brent's no fun tho!" I whine

"Am too Aaron!" Brent says,

"No you're not." Beth says,

"Wanna bet?" Brent asks

"Yeah." Beth says shooting him

"GOD! DAMN! IT! BETH!" Brent yells. I look at Beth and smile

"TOLD YOU SO!!!!!!!!" Beth and I scream at the same time.

"Whatever I'm done playing you guys suck!" Frankie says logging out.

"I have to go to bed anyway I have an interview tomorrow, so night my loves" Brent says

"Night Brent." We log off and I smile

"A sweet victory!" I say sitting next to Cody who wraps his arm around my sholder. I look at Beth who smiles.

"So Cody?" Beth says he looks at her. "Are you dating anyone?"

"No I've got my eyes on someone though."

"Really who?" Beth quizzes. I glare at her

"Just someone I know." He says. I stand up and grab the controller and scroll though the Pay-per-view movies that were playing.

"OMG buy wall-e" Beth squeals sitting next to Ted. I laugh and buy it. Half way though the movie I got up and went to the bathroom. I walk in and someone walks in behind me. I turn and see Ted.

"Aaron I'm sorry for being a jerk earlier I was just pissed because well I found out something today that I didn't like, and I took it out on the wrong person. Can you forgive me?"

"Teddy you're my brother of course I can forgive you." I say hugging him.

"Thanks lil sis." He says

"Welcome big bro." I say smiling.

-A week later-

We were going to the club with Ted and his friends so Beth and I were getting ready in my room.

"You look great." Ted says as I twirl around. Beth walks down and I swear he started drooling. I look at Cody and he was staring at me in awe. I smile at him and walk over to Phil.

"Well Phillip?" I ask

"You look beautiful my love. But why are you Killing young Rhodes over there?" he says

"Because I want him to want me." I say smirking

"I think he does."

"Not enough yet." I say walking out.

We pile into the car and I made sure I sat next to Cody. On the way there I leaned up to talk to Beth who was sitting in front with Ted, my shirt raised up and I knew that Cody could read my 'ShowGirl' tramp stamp. I hear Phil chuckle from beside me. I sit back and smile at Cody.

"Aaron?" I hear his sweet voice say.

"Yes Cody?" I say putting emphasis on his name.

"Do you think that I could get the first dance tonight?" he asks. I smile.

"Sure Cody you can have as many dances as you want." I say putting my hand on his leg. I look at Ted though the rearview mirror. He's looking at me pleading like. We finally arrive at the club and we get out of the car.

"Aaron." Ted says I look at him and he motions for me to join him.

"Yes Ted?" I say

"Please be gentle with him he really likes you."

"I really like him too."

"Then why do you tease him like that?"

"I don't know really." I say smiling. "Keeps him and i entertained."

"Okay did not need that imagery" Ted says pushing me playfully.

"Not my fault." I say smiling. I walk up to Phil and Cody and take their hands as we walked into the club. I purposely drop Cody's hand and follow Phil to the dance floor. Cody follows and takes my hand. I smile and start dancing with him. His hands on my hip we grind on each other. I feel his bulge on my butt. I smile he really wanted me. I turn to face him, he goes to kiss me and I walk away. He chases after me. He spins me around and kisses me. I kiss back feverously.

"I'm tired of chasing you." Cody says after we break apart.

"But there's one more thing you have to do." I say smiling

"And what is that?" he says

"Make love to me." I whisper in his ear. He gets this huge grin on his face and turns to Ted.

"Dude I'm taking Aaron home." He says.

"Okay, use a condom now guys." Ted says laughing. Beth walks up to him and kisses him. I smile.

"Let's get out of here." Cody says taking my hand and leading me out to where a taxi awaited.


	3. Just About To Kiss John Cena

{One Shot} That Someone That You're With {John Cena}

*Cassandra's Pov*

"MARK, JAMES where in the keys!" i scream to my twin brothers.

"I don't know James had them." Mark yells

"Did not!" James yells down the stairs. I roll my eyes and go to the garage. The car was gone, I run back inside the house.

"GUYS THE CAR IS GONE!!!!!!!" I yell. Mark and James run down the stairs fast, James falling down three steps

"Holy shit I think we sold it last night." Mark says shocked.

"YOU SOLD IT?! THAT WAS A 1984 SHELBY MUSTANG! YOU DIPSHITS! THAT WAS DAD'S CAR!!!"

"We know okay Cassie. We'll get it back."

"How we don't have anything to DRIVE!" I scream

"Hey look." James says looking at the phone. He hands it to me.

Thanks for the car dudes!

"Call the number!" mark says. I roll my eyes.

I hit send on his phone and call the person who had my father's prized possession.

Me/_the dude_/**mark and James**

_Hello?_

Yeah did you buy a 1984 Shelby GT from two idiots last night?

_Yeah why?_

Because that wasn't their car to sell it was mine, and I'd really appreciate if we'd be able to give you the money back for the car.

_I'm sorry but the two idiots you're talking about spend the money last night buying everyone drinks._

How much did you pay for the car?

_22,269._

WHAT?! God dammit you spent the money all on drinks. I'm going to kick your ass all the way to Cancun.

**Sorry we were drunk!**

BUT IT WAS DAD'S CAR!!!!!!!!!

_Here I have an idea, if you can get me at least half I'll give it back to you. Then you can pay the rest off later._

Thank you thank you!!!!

_No problem._

Where should we meet?

_I'll meet you at your house._

How do you know where we live?

_I had to drop them off._

Okay thank you bye

_Bye_

Bye

"You two have to be the most idiotic people I have ever met." I say slapping them in the back of the head and getting on the phone to Jamie. I ask him if I can bum a ride from him so I could go to the bank and get the money. He said he could so I wait for him to come pick me up.

*an hour later*

I was waiting on the couch for this dude to come. Then I hear the familiar hum of old Felix's motor and I smile. The sound stops followed by a knocking on the door. I get up and swing the door open and standing in the doorway was John Cena.

"Are you Cassandra Knoll?" he says, just hearing my name roll of those sweet lips made my insane.

"Ye…yeah I'm Cassie." I stutter, he smiles. OMG I love his smile.

"So do you have the money?" he asks.

"Yeah so how are we going to do the payments on the second half? I had in an envelope that had the first 15,000 dollars in it.

"Well we can start by going to dinner with me?" he asks. I look at him.

"What?"

"Can I take you to dinner?" he asks again I blush.

"Why do you want to take me out?"

"Because you seem cool and I'd like to get to know you better."

"There's nothing to know about me." I say frowning.

"Awww come on there got to be something interesting in you."

"DUDE WE SOLD YOUR CAR TO JOHN CENA?!!" James yells coming into the room. "AWESOME."

I roll my eyes and walk upstairs. I walk inside and sigh as I fall onto my bed. I hear footsteps outside my door.

They knock on the door.

"Go away!" I moan rolling over. The door opens.

"Cassie get up we're going over to Cena's house." James says

"Yeah supposedly we became friends with him last night." Mark says

"I don't care I'm not going." I say.

"QUIT being emo and let's go please." Mark says, him being my favorite twin I have to go.

"Let me change." I mutter.

I walk out of my room and roll to the stairs. I climb down them and walk to the front door and take my wheels out and walk out to the car. I was to sit in the front with Cena, of course.

"So why do you think your not interesting?" John asks me once in the car.

"Because I know I'm not." I say staring out the window.

"I think you just don't want to get to know me?" he states

"Oh and who wouldn't want to get to know the champ?" I mumble.

"What was that?"

"I said you have no idea." I sigh. We turn into a big mansion.

"Typical." I mutter. We walk in and I take my jacket off, John takes it somewhere and I sit down. Out of nowhere a muddy dog jumps onto me.

"Jack!" John says running into the room.

"Awww you're a cute little puppy aren't you." I say petting 'Jack' he jumps off and runs over to John, I look down and I was all muddy.

"Nice." James says pointing to my clothes. John runs over to me.

"I'm so sorry, Cassie. He snuck in when I came in. come with me." he says pulling me to a room. It was a clean room with a bed and chairs. John walks over to the closet and grabs a black tee and a pair of basketball shorts.

"Here." He says handing me the clothes.

"Turn around." I say he turns around I take my shirt off and neatly lay it on the table. I put the black tee on and slide the basket ball shorts. I turn around and smile at John.

"Okay." I say he turns away.

"Wow." He says, I blush, he walks over to me.

"Don't hate me please." He says

"Why wou-" he cut me off by kissing me. I fall into the kiss.

That's how I met my husband of 10 years. We dated for 2 years after that day and were married in the summer. 2 years after getting married we had our first child, a boy, Charlie. 4 years after that we had our little girl, Casey.


	4. Her Addiction Aj Styles

{One Shot} her Addiction {A.J. Styles}

"Okay since we're going to be at Hershey for the whole week you are allowed to do anything, we have tickets to the parks and everything." My dad informs us. I look at Josh and smile. We were going to hit the candy capital of the world. "And who ever goes with Miki please don't let her get a lot of chocolate. We all know what happened after the free m&ms accident."

"DA-AD!" I whine. Josh looks at me and laugh. I throw my empty bottle at him. It misses him and hits Kurt Angle in the back of the head. I hide behind Jason.

"Well I'm sorry I really don't want to pay for hotel not to ban you from the hotel." My dad says.

"Jeff what if she does get chocolate?" Josh asks smirking.

"Whoever let her get some will have put up with her." he says. Patrick martin (a.k.a Alex Shelley) hits Josh

"Don't think about it man." He says frowning at my best friend. I walk up and hit Patrick in the back of the head.

"HEY WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!" he whines.

"You hit Josh." I say hugging Josh. Josh sticks his tongue out at Patrick

"MIKI JARRETT PLEASE MEET YOUR BEST FRIEND, ARINA AT THE HOTEL LOBBY NOW!" a loud voice comes from the door. I turn and standing in the door way were my best friends Arina and Yuri.

"RINA, YURI!" I scream running though the wrestlers and into the arms of Yuri.

"Your dad sent us here, but we're only here for tonight then we have to go back to the dorms" Arina says smiling. I hug her than run to the center of the circle of wrestlers and hug my dad.

"I love you daddy!" I squeal. I break the hug and look around at every wrestler.

"WHAT I DO!" I yell dad hands my, Josh, and Patrick's room. I run back to Arina and Yuri only to bump into someone.

"I'm so sorry." I say helping them up.

"No it's my fault." His Georgia accent says. I blush as I help A.J. styles up.

"No A.J. I need to slow down and pay more attention. I'm sorry I have to run…..uh walk over to my friend." I say then I get an idea. Do it now while the guys are busy. "Josh, Patrick, Jason and I are going to Hershey Park tomorrow you wanna come with?"

"Sure thanks for inviting me." he says

"No problem. We're leaving here at six because I wanna ride EVERYTHING!" I say. A.J. laughs.

"okay." He says, I walk over and jump on Patrick's back and he carries me to the room. Once in he throws me on the bed.

"Hurry up we're going to the club with Arina and Yuri." Josh says grabbing his suitcase. I walk over to mine and look for something to wear. Finally finding a short Pink with black Poka-Dots dress and a pair of Pink wet seal Heels, and teased my hair. Grabbing my bag and my cell and walking out to the elevators.

I walk down the steps to the lobby of the hotel. A.J., Jason, Josh, Patrick, Petey, Jeremy, Arina, and Yuri were standing by the door. A.J. looks up and me and his jaw drops. Everyone looks where he was looking and gasps.

"Oh my god, Miki you look so sexy in that." Arina says. Yuri agrees as I walk over to Jeremy Fritz (a.k.a Eric Young)

"EY!" I say stomping my foot.

"Miki?" he says staring at me.

"When was the last time you've seen me?"

"Forever ago." He says hugging me. I smile because he was, out of everyone in TNA, my bestest friend ever.

"Let's go my friends." Arina says pulling me to the Limo. We get in and go to the club.

-At the club-

I danced with EY until he went to get something to drink. A.J. walks up smiling.

"May I have this dance?" he asks as 'Let It Rock' comes on.

"You sure can." I say taking his hand. We start dancing. About an hour later 'kiss me' by new found glory was playing and when the last Kiss me. A.J. bent down and kissed me. As soon as it started I stopped it and blushed.

"I've got to go." I say walking away from him and bumping into Petey.

"Drive me to the hotel?" I ask, Petey grins

"Sure Princess." He says leading me to the door. I look behind me and A.J. was staring at me. I look away and follow Petey to the car.

-The next day-

I rolled over and touched a body. I open my eyes and Josh was in bed with me. I look and I have my nightgown on. I get up and take a shower and change into an outfit fit for a theme park.

I shake Josh awake

"What?" he moans

"HERSEY!!!!" I scream kissing him on the cheek, Patrick looks at me.

"I'TS 530 IN THE MORNING!" he whines I smirk walk over to him crawl on top of him and start rotating my hips. I feel him get horny I smile and get up.

"YOU DAMN TEASE!" Patrick says getting up and going to the bathroom mumbling to himself. I smile and turn to Josh who was looking at me amused.

"You think this is funny?" I ask raising my eyebrow. He just smirks. "Hurry up. I told A.J. we were leaving at six."

"Still have a crush on A.J.?" Josh teases. I glare at him and walk out I go to Jason's room. I start banging on the door. He throws open the door.

"WHAT?!" he yells I just walk in and jump onto his bed. A.J. asleep on the other one. I smile at Jason.

"You're wearing that to the park?" I ask looking at his Spongebob Boxers I bought him for Christmas last year.

"Oh shit the park." Jason exclaims, "You wake up A.J. I'll get dressed."

I smile at my friend and walk over to A.J. I shake him. He rolls over; I roll my eyes and get on top of him. I start kissing his neck and trail down to his belly button, then back up to his face. He opens his eyes and smiles.

"You sure know how to wake a guy up." he says sitting up so I'm sitting in his lap.

"I've had practice." I say our faces inching closer.

"Oh have you?" he says smirking

"Yeah I have." Our lips graze each other and we start kissing. The bathroom door opens and I jump on to the floor. Jason walks in.

"Nice tent A.J." he says I look and sure enough he had a tent. I laugh as he blushes.

"Get dressed we're leaving in ten minutes." I say looking at the clock. I jump up and jump on Jason.

"CANDY!" I shout. He laughs.

-At the park-

I pull Josh to another roller coaster and grin as A.J. follows behind.

"Uh I just ate 10 hot dogs I'm sitting this one out." Josh says. I look at him and grin.

"Okay but when I get back you have to buy me whatever I want. You knew the deal when you ate." I say smirking

"I know, but you still have to ride and you had 10 too." He says smirking. Josh and I bet each other that we couldn't eat 10 hot dogs and then ride every single roller coaster with out puking. A.J. gets in line beside me.

"So I guess it's just you and I, huh Miki." A.J. says with a grin.

"Yeah just you and me." I say smirking, "I mean unless you chicken out."

"Hey I won't if it means I get to spend time with you alone I'd swim the ocean." He says making me blush.

"A.J. do you like me?" I ask blushing like mad.

"Is it obvious?" he asks, I shake my head no. "It should be."

"I guess I'm just blind." I say looking at him. He smiles and kisses me full on the lips. It was like the world around us just disappeared.

"Hey Lover boy and Miki can you speed this up I would like to ride too." Patrick says snapping us back to reality. We blush and step up in line. Once it was our turn A.J. pulled me to the front of the roller coaster.

"A.J. what are you doing?" I ask as we sit down.

"If you puke I'll still but you whatever you want." He says kissing my hand.

"Get a Room!" Jason smirks from behind us.

"We do. It's yours." I say smiling at A.J.

"Patrick I'm sleeping in your room tonight."

"As long as you have the couch, I'm about tired of sharing with Josh." Patrick says. The ride started moving and we were off.

*around 9:oo that night*

As promised because I didn't puke Josh got me anything I wanted, so I got a whole hell of a lot. A.J. bought me a necklace with a Hershey kiss on it.

We walked into the hotel A.J. and me hand in hand.

"Miki." My dad says from the lobby.

"Yes daddy?" I ask. He motions me to come here, so I walk over to him.

"Yeah daddy?" I ask again.

"You really like him?" he asks nodding over to A.J. who was talking to Sonja Dutt.

"Yes daddy a lot." I say.

"Alright it has my blessing." He says. I squeal a hug him.

"Thank you daddy." I say. I hug him again and run over to A.J. who was now being handed all my stuff. I take some boxes from him and smile.

"What did he say?" A.J. asks once in the elevator.

"That we have his blessing." I say smiling

"Really?!" A.J. says shocked

"What daddy wants me happy and he sees I really like you." I say as we hit A.J.'s floor. We get off and walk to his door. He slides his card and we walk in. we drop our stuff and fall to the bed making out.

*the next morning*

I was lying on A.J.'s bare chest, his jeans still on and my clothes still on my body.

"They're clothed come on in." I hear Jason's voice; suddenly bodies were on top of us. I open my eyes to come face-to-face with Josh.

"WTF Harter?" I growl

"FREE FUCKING CANDY BECAUSE WE IS FAMOUS!" Josh yells I jump up and start jumping on the bed with Josh. A.J. smiles at me.

"Let's go!" I shout. Getting off the bed and going and getting a change of clothes

"John Cena?" Josh asks pointing to me shirt.

"I gots to represent!" I say smiling acting all gangster.

"loser." Josh replies hitting me.

"Hey John Cena a sexy SOB." I exclaim hitting him back.

"Thanks babe." A.J. says wrapping his arms around me he kisses me neck.

"He's not as sexy as you baby." I say turning to face him. He kisses me passionately.

"Get a room." I hear my best friend Jamie (a.k.a Velvet Sky) yells. I turn to look and see Valerie (Socal Val), Shantelle (Taylor), Nicole (Roxxi) and her laughing.

"Be jealous!" I exclaim taking A.J.'s hand and walking out of the hotel.

"God I love you." A.J. says kissing me again

"I love you too Allen Jones."


	5. Sorry Chris Jericho

{One Shot} Sorry {Chris Jericho}

"I don't understand why you're making this a big deal, so I forgot to call to say I won't be home today." I yell through the phone,

"It's not that Christopher!" Lizzie yells back

"Then what the hell is it?"

"It was my birthday." She screams hanging up.

"Shit." I say looking at the guys. "I gotta go."

I climb into my car and speed off towards home.

_Broken hearts and last goodbyes _

_Restless nights but lullabies _

_Help to make this pain go away _

_I realize I let you down _

_Told you that I'd be around _

_Building up the strength just to say_

When I got to the house she was packing her stuff into bags.

"Baby listen you can't leave." I say to her she looks at me.

"Why Chris, why? Just give me one reason why I should walk out and never look back." She asks crying. **Shit I really screwed up didn't i? Tell her!!!!**

"Because lizzie I love you." I say.

"That's not good enough anymore, Chris. If you loved me I wouldn't be doing this in the first place." She says picking up the bag and going to walk out of the bedroom I grab her arm.

_I'm sorry. _

_For breaking all the promises _

_That I wasn't around to keep _

_It's on me _

_This time is the last time I will ever beg you to stay _

_But you're already on your way_

"Babe, please. Can we talk please just for 5 minutes at least." I beg. She stares at me then sighs

"No Chris we can't talk. I need to do this. I need to see how you do without me." she says walking out. I stared at the door then chase after her.

"Please just one more chance if I screw up again then you can leave and I'll let you." I beg.

"No Chris." She says without looking at me, but I could tell by the way her voice shook she was still crying. She continues to walk to the front door. I chase after again begging,

_Filled with sorrow, filled with pain _

_Knowing that I am to blame _

_For leavin' your heart out in the rain _

_And I know you're going to walk away _

_Leave me with a price to pay _

_Before you go I wanted to say _

_Yeah_

"Please lizzie, give me another chance." I beg, tears starting to form in my eyes. She stares at me with her baby blues, "please lizzie, just don't go I can't live without you and I don't want to put it up to test."

She sighs.

"You have five minutes to make you case Christopher." She says slamming the trunk down. I take a breath before talking.

"Lizzie-bear I know I screwed up big time this time but I really didn't think your birthday was today. I thought it was tomorrow, baby I've been on the road and I'm so disorganized, when you called and wished me happy birthday I forgot it was even my birthday"

_That I'm sorry _

_For breaking all the promises _

_That I wasn't around to keep _

_It's on me _

_This time is the last time I will ever beg you to stay _

_But you're already on your way_

"Quit making excuses Chris we were just talking about you coming home and us going out last Monday." She says. I look down and realize how much I needed her.

"Please baby if you can find it in your heart to forgive me, please forgive me….." I say, "I need you to survive, not being able to hear your voice everyday would kill me. Please Lizzie I need you. But if you still wanna leave don't let me stop you."

_I can't make it _

_Alive on my own _

_But if you have to go _

_Then please girl, just leave me alone _

_Because I don't wanna see, you and me _

_Going our separate ways _

_I'm begging you to stay _

_If it isn't too late._

"That's not fair Chris." She says after a long silence.

"What Isn't?"

"You know I don't wanna leave, but I have to." She stares at me. "I love you too but Chris you forgot my birthday. I can't just forgive you for that."

"Please I'm begging you to stay if it isn't too late." I say getting on my knees

"Chris…."

_I'm sorry. _

_For breaking all the promises _

_That I wasn't around to keep _

_It's on me _

_This time is the last time I will ever beg you to stay _

_But you're already on your way _

_But you're already on your way_

"I'm sorry lizzie." I say for the first time ever. She looks taken aback that I had said I was sorry. "I'm sorry for all the promises I didn't keep, I'm sorry for being gone so long, I'm sorry I can't be the perfect boy-friend but baby all I'll ever do I love you. Sure I forgot your birthday and I'm sure I'll do it again in the future but I'll do anything to make it up to you."

I look at her as I said this and her face changed. She sobbed.

"This is your last chance Chris." She says kissing me.

"I love you Lizzie."

"I love you too Chris."

I smiled because I truly loved her and I can't lose her.


	6. Now Or Never Shannon Moore

{One Shot} Now or Never {Shannon Moore}

I sat on the couch watching as the opening credits of High School Musical 3 started playing. Shannon wasn't due home for another 3 hours. So I could watch without him calling me a child. I ate some popcorn and smile as the face of Zac Efron came on the screen. Troy he reminded me of Shannon, because of Sharpay's crush on him, he know but he's nice about it. I didn't know if Shannon knew I was head over heels in love with him or what but I hoped he didn't because if he did and he's just being nice, it would kill me. My phone rang but I could care less so I didn't answer. I needed something to drink so I walked into the kitchen and grab a beer. Yea yeah I know drinking beer and watching a Disney movie makes no sense I know. I walk back into the living room.

"Nice to see you're still alive." Beth says holding the keys to the house. I jump.

"What in the hell are you doing here?" I ask

"Well since you didn't answer your phone I decided to come over. OH High School Musical 3" she exclaims sitting down on the couch. I laugh at my oldest and Bestest friend and sit down next to her. I offer her a beer. She smiles and takes it. I push play and watch the movie with my best friend.

3 hours later we awake to snickering coming from the boys. I open my eyes and Beth and I were in a questionable position. Her head was lying on my chest and she was halfway on me. My arms were wrapped around her.

"Beth." I mumble as I shake her. She wakes up and looks at our position and at the guys. She busts out laughing.

"Wow girls didn't know you swung that way." Jeff says smirking.

"I had to get action some where didn't i?" Beth retorts, I laugh.

"You could have called us, we would have joined." Shannon says

"We know that's why we didn't call." I say smiling. "More fun just the two of us."

Shannon laughs that laugh I love.

"Hey Shan can I talk to you?" Beth asks standing up. He looks at her confused

"Sure." He says. They leave and Jeff sits next to me.

"You know Shannon likes you right?" he says

"No…" I reply.

"Oh really, you are blind." He states, I punch him.

"I'm not blind!" I growl, "Just don't want to believe it."

"And why not?" Jeff asks

"Because if I believe it……" I say thinking of something to say, anything to come but nothing came.

"Kat, I know you're scared that what happened between you and James will happen again but I promise I won't let that happen." Jeff says hugging me, "plus Shan loves you to much to hurt you like that."

I couldn't say anything so he carried on.

"That's why he hasn't told him he like you. He's scared he'll hurt you like that."

"Jeff……" I whisper.

"Mmmhmm." He says

"Thanks for telling me that." I say

"So you still not going to tell him?"

"I don't know." I say "it doesn't change the fact that I'm scared of relationships."

"Just give it time everything will get better."

"I'm holding that to you big guy." I say punching him. Beth walks out and smiles at me.

"Come on Jeff we better leave these idiots alone." She says pulling Jeff up.

"Bye guys." I yell then realizing I had a headache from hell. "Ugh."

I roll on to the floor and get up.

"My head." I moan, Shannon helps me get up and to the bathroom. I puke into the toilet.

"Shan I don't think this is from drinking." I mumble before blacking out.

-Shannon's POV- *at the hospital*

Katie was unconscious in the hospital bed the tests showed that she had Type 1 Diabetes, and her body was producing little or no insulin. I was scared shitless, I had called Jeff, Beth, Shane, and Matt they were all on they're way.

"How is she?" Beth asks.

"I don't know." I whisper, she hugs me. The doctor walks out of her room

"She's just sleeping now; you can go see her mar. Moore." He says, I smile and thank him. I get up.

"It's now or never Shan." Jeff whispers to me, I nod my head knowing what he meant. I take a breathe and walk into her room

Now or never………

I sat down on the chair next to her and took her hand in mine.

"Kat….oh Kitty-Kat." I say as tears swell up,

-Katie's POV-

"Kat….oh Kitty-Kat." Shannon says from next to me,

"I know that I'll probably have to repeat this but, Katie I'm madly in love with you. I want to spend forever with you. I want you to be mine; I'm always catching myself thinking about you having my babies. I see us growing old together. Katie I love you." He says, I smile

"I love you too." I say to him, he looks at me.

"Oh my god Katie!" he yells hugging me, suddenly everything was perfect. "I love you so much Kat."

"I love you too Shannon." I say kissing him squarely on the lips.

Two years later….

I stood in front of the mirror staring at awe at my wedding dress, trying not to cry.

"Today's the day when you become Katie Lynn Moore." Beth says hugging me. I grin,

"I know soon to be Mrs. Hardy." I reply. She blushes and giggles. Someone knocks on the door.

"If it's Shannon again I'm going to shoot him." Beth says aloud.

"Chill girl it's just Me." the voice of the oldest Hardy comes from the other side.

"Matty!" I exclaim hugging him.

"Wow Katie you look really beautiful." He says.

"Thank you." I say smiling.

"It's time." Shane Helms says walking into the room. My dad refused to come to the wedding because he hated Shannon so Shane was going to give me away. I take his arm.

"You look wonderful Katie." He mutters as we walk to the door.

"Thank you helms." I say smiling

"Moore is one lucky son-of-a-bitch if you ask me." I laugh.

"Thanks for being in my life so much Shane." I say he smiles at me.

"No problem just glad to be part of this wacky story."

The wedding march starts playing and the doors open. I look at Shannon and the tear I had been holding back gently slid my cheek. He look amazed, almost relieved.

Suddenly I was in front of Shannon with the preacher talking.

"Do you Katie James take Shannon Moore to be your lawfully wedded husband?" he asks me, I stare into Shannon's eyes and smile.

"I do." I say smiling and fighting the urge to kiss him.

"do you Shannon Moore take Katie James to be your lawfully wedded wife?" the preacher asks Shannon, for some reason I get self conscience afraid he'll says no. but Shannon looks into my eyes and grins this goofy grin.

"I certainly do." He says

"You may kiss the bride."

"With pleasure." Shannon says kissing me. I kiss back as everyone starts clapping. Finally my life was complete.


	7. Crushed Christian

{One Shot} Crushed {Christian}

_Oh no, it's bad_

_Got me feeling so weak_

_When you're holding my hand_

_You smile I die_

_Cause I don't wanna feel what I'm feeling inside_

_It's too much it's too late_

_I'm so into you_

I sigh as I walked down the hall, trying to get the thoughts of Jason out of my head and get the feelings out of my heart.

**There is no way in hell that he'd have true feelings for you Alex, it's just a story-line. He holds your hand because Christian's dating Jesse.**

While I'm talking to myself in my head I bump into someone.

"I'm sorry." I say quickly.

"No problem Alex." Jason says with that cute smile of his, I swear I could die right there on the spot.

"Oh……uh…..i gotta go see you later." I stutter and run off to find Maria.

_I'd be crushed_

_If you walked away_

_I'd be lost_

_I'd be drowning in grey_

_I'd be wounded beyond repair_

_If you weren't there_

_I'd be crushed_

**Just think of how crushed you'd be if you actually date and he leaves you for someone prettier. Just save your self from that kind of pain.**

I keep putting myself even if Maria is telling me to tell him how I feel. I tell her I'm going to the hotel and going to bed and I start to walk out.

"Just think about what I said okay lex?" she says with concern on her face. I nod and leave. I get closer to the door with every step but someone grabs my arm and my lips meet theirs. I pull away and Jason was looking at me shyly. I pull him to me and start kissing him again.

_I swore_

_I'd be in control of myself_

_What have you done with me?_

_Your lips (your lips)_

_My skin (my skin)_

_I don't know where you end and where i begin_

_I hate you_

_But I love you_

_So don't ever leave_

**You don't deserve him…..**

For the next week Jason and I are attached at the hips, we went everywhere together, well not everywhere I mean we couldn't go to the bathroom together. But you get what I mean… I just could help the thoughts that kept coming back

**He's going to leave you for the next set of boobs that comes his was then how will you be? You'll be broken that how you'll be. You'll eat yourself into a size 14.**

_I'd be crushed_

_If you walked away_

_I'd be lost_

_I'd be drowning in grey_

_I'd be wounded beyond repair_

_If you weren't there_

_I'd be crushed_

"Babe what's wrong?" I ask him a couple of weeks later.

"Why won't you let me in?" he answers me, I stare at him…

"I'm scared I'll get hurt." I whisper. He gathers me onto his lap.

"I vow never to hurt you." He whispers in my ear and I know then I had fallen in love with Jason Reso.

**But what if? If what he stays? He leaves? I'll deal with that when it happens.**

I brush all the negative thoughts out of my head. I knew I shouldn't feel this way towards someone.

_You got me falling_

_And I never wanted to feel like I do_

_I'm so into you_

I smile as Jason walks up to my doorstep to pick me up for our date and remember when we first started dating….

_Oh no, it's bad_

He hands me a single red rose and kisses my hand, I smile.

_CRUSHED!_

I know if he ever left I would be lifeless but if I play my cards right he'll never leave.

_If you walked away_

_I'd be lost_

_I'd be drowning in grey_

_I'd be wounded beyond repair_

_If you weren't theerrree_

That song came on the radio and I smile at Jason.

"This song is so me." I whisper

"Why?" he asks

"It just is."

"Baby I'll never leave you so you won't be crushed." He says kissing me. I smile and nod.

"I know."


	8. Don’t Forget Jeff Hardy

_**Hey. So this one is a little serious. It made me cry a little bit after I re-read it. It made my best friend cry, (but she's cries at everything so idk how reliable it is) Luv yew V.**_

{One Shot} Don't Forget {Jeff Hardy}

I stood there watching him from across the yard. He was with Beth again. It was like I wasn't even there, Matt walks up to me.

"Shelby you okay?" he asks, I look at him.

"Yeah Matt I'm fine."

_Did you forget _

_That I was even alive _

_Did you forget _

_Everything we ever had _

_Did you forget _

_Did you forget _

_About me_

That week on Smackdown I had to watch from a distance as he laughed with his friends, my old friends. I knew I shouldn't feel this way because I was the one that told him to leave but things just changed between us. We barely ever talked, we argued more, and it was if we were already broke up. Gregory bumps Jeff and points to me and Jeff gives me a look. The look of regret.

_Did you regret _

_Ever standing by my side _

_Did you forget _

_What we were feeling inside _

_Now I'm left to forget _

_About us_

I hurry off to find my new friends, they gave me comfort.

"Shelby what's up?" Chris says hugging me. I fake a smile

"Just chillin' Jericho you know how it is." I say

"Yeah I know. So you care to accompany me out to my match against Jeff?" he asks with a smirk

"Sure!" I say smirking right back.

_But somewhere we went wrong _

_We were once so strong _

_Our love is like a song _

_You can't forget it_

Chris's music hit and he and I walked out with Jeff in the ring.

"Wanna make him jealous?" Chris whispers in my ear

"I guess." I say back. He pulls me to him and kisses me. I smile though the kiss. Chris pulls away.

"Wow." I say smiling. We make our way to the ring and the look on Jeff's face was PRICELESS!

_So now I guess _

_This is where we have to stand _

_Did you regret _

_Ever holding my hand _

_Never again _

_Please don't forget _

_Don't forget_

After the match Chris won of course Jeff pulled into an empty room.

"What the hell is your problem, Shelby?" he asks.

"What Jeff?" I say,

"You go out there kissing Chris!" he exclaims, I giggle

"I don't see the problem Jeffy. You left remember. And you've forgotten all about us. So I thinks it's you with a problem not me."

"What's wrong with you?"

"I'm forgetting like you did."

"I didn't forget."

"Sure whatever." I snap, "Now if you'll excuse me I have my friend to get back to."

"What do you mean Jericho, Edge, Kelly and Maria?" Jeff says laughing, "They're not your friends."

"They're the best I can do." I mutter running off.

_We had it all _

_We were just about to fall _

_Even more in love _

_Than we were before _

_I won't forget _

_I won't forget _

_About us_

We used to be so…..so…..in love

~Flashback~

"Jeff!" I exclaimed falling on to the bed laughing. Jeff fell on top of me tickling me.

"I love you so much Shelby." Jeff said kissing my forehead.

"I love you too Jeff." I replied like a giggly school girl

"GUYS DINNERS READY!" Amy's voice came from downstairs. I look at Jeff with an evil grin.

"Race you."

"You're on."

"Ready…set…" I took off running, "go!" 

"You little cheat!" Jeff yelled running after me

"You love me!" I shout back at him

"That I do." He said grabbing me from around the waist and kissing me.

"Guys really. Some of us are trying to eat!" Shannon exclaimed from the table. Jeff and I laughed and joined them at the table.

_But somewhere we went wrong _

_We were once so strong _

_Our love is like a song _

_You can't forget it_

"Shelby!" Chris's voice awakes me that morning.

"Chrisy go the fuck away." I mumble into my pillow.

"No we have a meeting with Vince." Chris tries again. I look up at him and growl he slowly backs up.

"I'll give you ten more minutes." He says.

**Why am I remembering? I'm supposed to be forgetting! Dammit!!!!**

I get up and attempt to get ready but I end up a crying mess on the floor.

"Okay Chris sent me in here to wa- Shelby are you okay?" Matt's voice came from the door. His arms soon wrapped around mine.

"Why is forgetting so hard Matt?!" I gasp

"I don't know Shelbs I don't know."

_Somewhere we went wrong _

_We were once so strong _

_Our love is like a song _

_You can't forget it _

_At all_

-A week later-

I was looking at all the old photographs when we were dating I took all the pictures and threw them all in the fire place. I took another swig of champagne. And look around the room my eyes landing on the letter opener he got me one year as a gag gift. **I can't forget so why try?**

_And at last _

_All the pictures have been burned _

_And all the past _

_Is just a lesson that we've learned _

_I won't forget _

_I won't forget us_

I sway over to it and put it to my wrist. I let the cool metal blade slide across my wrist, the blood trickled down onto the floor. I smile, and walk over to the medicine cabinet. I pull out bottles after bottle; I take them to the couch and sit down. I write a letter to each of my friends then finally one to Jeff. I take all the pills and go to sleep for one last time.

_But somewhere we went wrong _

_Our love is like a song _

_But you won't sing along _

_You've forgotten _

_About us_

*Jeff's Pov*

"Jeff you might want to get to Shelby's house as quick as you can." Matt cries into the phone.

"What happened?" I ask

"Just get here." He says again. I get into my car and drive to her house. Police tape surrounded her house. I panicked. Amy met me at the tape hugging me.

"What happened, Ames?" I ask

"She killed herself." She says, I fell to the ground crying. My Shelby committed suicide because I couldn't get over my pride. Matt walks over to me and hands me an envelope.

"What's this?"

"A letter." He replies, "There's one for everyone."

I open my letter as he walks off and her hand writing appears right in front of me, her voice enters my head.

Jeff,

Hey Jeffy, I'm sorry I left you without any warning, because if you're reading this I was too much of a coward to tell you I missed you. Please don't ever blame yourself for me doing this. I love you and always will. Please do not forget about what we had and please move on. I want the Jeff Hardy name to go on. Don't get stuck on me. I love you.

Shelby Adian Dumas

P.s. Don't forget

_**Song: "Don't Forget" By Demi Lovato (Luv the Song and VID)**_


	9. Dance Off! Really Chris Jericho

{One Shot} Dance Off?! Really? {Chris Jericho}

"So I had the brilliant idea to have the Christmas party at Frankie's Fun Park this year." Vince said into the mic, standing on the platform in front of Frankie's fun park.

"No shit Sherlock." I mutter to my best friend Chris.

"Erica shut up." he mutters.

"Irvine! James! Is there something you would like to share with everyone?"

"Well sir Erica here was just talking to me sir" Chris says. I glare at him and walk off towards Matt Hardy.

"Fozzy's being an ass." I say.

"Duh." Matt replies.

"You hitting the batting range when you get in?" Jeff asks

"Yeah. Duh where else would I be?"

"Don't know." He laughs.

"Care to join me?" I ask. Jeff looks at me.

"Well duh!" he says.

"Let's go you two, Jeeze!" Matt yells. Jeff and I run after him. Once in I pull Jeff to the batting range and begin hitting balls.

"Your pretty good, Erica." John Cena, who had been watching for the past ten minutes, says.

"If anyone knows how to play with balls its Erica." Randy chimes in; I swing the bat in his direction.

"Watch it girl!" he says. Jumping back. Suddenly Cody Rhodes was running over to us.

"Eri *gasp* Erica *Gasp* Chris told me to *wheeze* give this to you." He finally spits out.

"Cody, do me a favor and lay off the Ding-Dongs for a while." I say smirking and shutting the machine off.

"Fuck you." He simple states, handing me the note that he had in his hand

"Only in your dreams love." I say reading it.

_Go to the rock climb, go to the top and find the next one._

"You have got to be kidding me." I say rolling my eyes. "I could be freshening up my batting average but I have to a stupid scavenger hunt."

I make my way to the rock climb and meet Matt and Evan.

"Hey guys." I say.

"Hey uh. Rhodes just put something up there for you." Matt informs me.

"I know." I growl. "Stupid Irvine put him up to it."

Matt helps me suit up and I start climbing up the wall, finally reaching the top. I grab the note which was taped to the top.

_Now look to the left, you see the track, go there and tell the red head I sent you._

"I swear I'm going to kick his ass." I say as I jump down. I stomp to the go-karts and look for a red head; well the only red head I saw was Maria with Phil.

"Ria?" I say. She turns and grins. She had a piece of paper in her hands.

"Do I really have to say it?" I moan. She grins as Phil looks at me confused.

"Chris sent me." I mutter.

"That's not what you're supposed to say."

"Huh? Then what in the hell am I suppose to tell you?" I exclaim.

"I can't tell you."

"Tell Phil and he can tell me." I say, Maria whispers in his ear and he stares at me.

"There is no way in hell that I'm saying that not even whispering it." Phil exclaims.

"please." I beg him. He shakes his had 'no'. Melina walks over.

"Hey guys what's up?"

"Oh oh tell her and she'll tell me!" I say. Maria whispers it in Melina ear and Lina laughs and walks over.

"You're supposed to say that, 'Chris, who is the sexiest sex god in the WWE sent you as his sex slave'."

"You have got. To. Be. Shitting me." I say to Maria she shakes her head no. "Just give me the damn note."

"No you have to say it. And he said that if you tried to walk away that me and Phil were suppose to tie you up and drag you off somewhere."

"Oh god fine!" I say loudly then barely over a whisper I said, "Chris, who is the sexiest sex god in the WWE sent me as his sex slave"

"Good enough." Maria says handing me the paper.

_Go to the mini golf play golf with the two special guest and they'll give you the next one._

"Why me?" I yell! I make my way over to the mini golf course the Miz and John Morrison were standing there.

"You've got to be fucking kidding me." I state as Morrison gives me a golf club.

"nope." Miz says pulling me to the green. "You can go first."

I bend over and put the ball on the tee and a hand brushes my ass I spin around hitting my ball in the process it goes whole 2 inches and stops.

"That's one." Miz says happily.

"Not fair one of you touched my ass, in hopes that would happen."

"Can't prove it Erica." John Morrison smiles and takes his turn.

17 very long holes later we reach the front again.

"YES! NOT GIVE ME THE DAMN NOTE!" I yell. John hands it to me and I open it.

_Go to the laser tag and the next one is in the red reload zone!_

I run to the laser tag happy to get away from the sexual harassment panda people (a.k.a Miz-Morrison).

I get in line and enter the laser tag zone. I pick Anakin Skywalker and walk in. I search for the red reload zone and bump into something/something.

"Oh I'm-HOLY SHIT!"

"Erica Calm down, it's just Mark." The thing says. He comes to the light and sure enough its mark a.k.a the undertaker.

"Dude you're the undertaker you can't just 'surprise' someone like that."

"sorry." He says.

"Hey can you show me where the red reload zone is?"

"yeah." he says walking off. I follow him and soon enough we get to it in just enough time to see edge run off with my note. I take off after him and tackle him outside the laser tag door.

"Erica! Get off!" Adam whines.

"GIVE ME MY NOTE!"

"No I found it it's mine!" he exclaims. I rub his face into the floor.

"Give it to me now."

"If I do, do you promise to stop taking my starbursts every time I buy some." He says

I cross my fingers.

"Yeah sure Adam! Give me." I say, he hands me it and I show him my crossed fingers.

"HA STUPID!"

"Damn it!" he exclaims walking off pouting. I open the note up and started reading it.

_Go to the dance game!_

"What the hell?" I whisper walking to the dance game that was in the middle of Frankie's.

"So I take it Rhodes actually did what I told him to do?" Chris says.

"Yeah he did and you really need to stop being mean to him."

"Yeah right like that's ever going to happen."

"So what's with all the notes, Irvine?"

"I wanted to tell you something." He says inching close to my face

"Yeah?" inching closer to his.

"I want to…………" our lips almost touching. "CHALLENGE YOU TO A DANCE OFF!"

I stare at him in shock.

"What you didn't think I was honestly going to kiss you did you?"

"No!" I snap, "but why didn't you just come ask me yourself why all this?"

"Because now you're all frustrated and I'll win."

"We'll see."

"I win you have to be my sex slave. You win you'll get that kiss you wanted."

"I didn't want that kiss!" I say blushing. Chris smiling.

"Whatever!" he says smiling, "now get on!"

He picks Just dance By Lady GaGa and I Won

"Hey no fair best two out of three!" he whines

"Sorry. And you can keep that kiss." I say walking back to the batting range.

"No you're going to get that kiss now slow down!" Chris yells I take off running.


	10. Happily Never After Randy Orton

{One Shots} Happily Never After {Randy Orton}

_"I dont think I want this anymore" _

_As she drops the ring to the floor _

_She says to herself "You've left before _

_This time you will stay gone, that's for sure"_

"I dont think I can this anymore" I say looking at Randy.

"Please baby, give me one more chance. Maria she didn't mean anything to me." he says

"Randy I can't pretend everything is okay anymore." I say letting my engagement ring hit the floor. I grab my duffle bag and walk out. As I got to the gravel I heard something shatter from inside the house and I held back the urge to go back and see if he was okay. I got into my car and drove off.

_And he shattered something as _

_She dragged her suitcase down the path _

_To the driveway _

_She had never gone that far _

_Normally this would be _

_The time that she _

_Would let him talk her out of leaving _

_But this time, without crying _

_As she got into her car _

_She said_

I stopped myself several times from turning around and going running back to him. But I had to prove to myself that I didn't need Randy Orton to live. He obviously didn't need me, now that he didn't have me as his fiancée he can sleep with whoever he wanted to.

"I deserve better than this." I say looking into the mirror as I stop at a light. "No happily ever after for me."

_No.. _

_Happily never after _

_That just ain't for me Because finally _

_I know, I deserve better, after all _

_I'll never let another teardrop fall_

I turned onto the highway as our song came on ('take my breath away' by Berlin)

"Watching every motion in my foolish lover's game on this endless ocean finally lovers know no shame turning and returning to some secret place inside Watching in slow motion as you turn around and say"

I fought back the tears.

"Don't cry Brit." I tell myself, "He's not worth crying over anymore."

_As she drove away she starts to smile _

_Realized she hadn't for a while _

_No destination, she drove for miles _

_Wonderin' why she stayed in such denial _

I smile as I pass another road sign. I didn't know where I was going, just going where the road was taking me. I don't know why I lived like that for so long. Everyone warned me; 'Randy's going to hurt you Brit.' I'd always tell them. 'It's different this time, he loves me' they would all shake there heads and tell me to be careful. Then the time he first cheated on me, with Melina. I was so in love with him I told him I didn't care as long as he came back to me. Boy I was pretty stupid wasn't i.

_Laughing about the way he shattered something as _

_She dragged her suitcase down the path _

_To the driveway _

_She had never gone that far _

_Normally this would be _

_The time that she _

_Would let him talk her out of leaving _

_But this time, without crying _

_As she got into her car _

_She said_

I tried to leave before, when he cheated on me with Kelly-Kelly. I got to the sidewalk and he was out the door and begging me to listen to him. And me being the stupid one, I listen to him rant and rave and promised on how he would change and how he would be true to me and would only be with me and no other woman. And when he proposed I thought he was on the strait and narrow.

_No.. _

_Happily never after _

_That just ain't for me Because finally _

_I know, I deserve better, after all _

_I'll never let another teardrop fall_

With Maria it had been different. With Melina, Kelly and all the others they had told because they had felt ashamed of it. But with Maria, with Maria, I had just gotten home from my yoga class and I walked into Randy and my room to them having sex in the bed where me and Randy had just had sex that morning, That Morning! So I kicked Maria out and silently packed my bag. The whole time with Randy trying to get me to say something. But I just looked at him and with one single sentence broke the whole thing off.

_I'm done , I'm done _

_Said I'm so done _

_So done, I'm done, I'm done _

_I'm free, I'm free, I'm free _

_Free to be me_

I get off at the next turn off and drive down a familiar road to a familiar town that I hadn't seen since Randy and I had started dating. I stop the car in front of huge house get out and take a deep breath.

"Damn it Jeff you better be home!" I mutter

_She inhales an air she'd never breathed before _

_The air of no drama, no more _

_She said _

I walk up to the door and knock on the door and knock……..

And knock

And knock

And knock

And just for some kicks I knocked some more

"Damn it." I say as a tear started to fall. I turn to leave when the door opens

_No.. _

_Happily never after _

_That just ain't for me Because finally _

_I know, I deserve better, after all _

_I'll never let another teardrop fall_

"Brittany?" Jeff's sleepy voice asks.

"Jeff. I really need your help." I say.

"What happened?" he ask

"I……" suddenly all the pent up tears that I had held back came surging out. Jeff dressed only in his boxers scooped me up and carried me into the house and held me.

_..Another teardrop fall_


	11. My Savior Alex Shelley

{One Shot} My Savior {Alex Shelley}

I look in the mirror and look at the bruise that Jimmy had left. I had to pretend to be happy because my father likes Jimmy. I get my cover-up and cover up the bruise. He stared hitting me a month ago because I was talking to Patrick Martin or Alex Shelley to the fans. Jimmy had always hated Patrick because I was always hanging out with him so he punched me when he had caught me talking to Patrick. Nobody knew about the abuse that I was going through, and he swore if anyone found out he would kill me. So I had to wear this mask that hid all the pain, but somehow Patrick saw threw the mask and knew something was wrong.

"What's wrong Tan?" he asks me while I walk out of my dressing room.

"Nothings wrong, peppermint-patty." I say with a fake smile, I had been getting good at faking things. He looks at me.

"Okay just know I'll always be here for you and you can always talk to me."

"Thank Patrick." I say as he walks off. I walk towards Jimmy's locker room and pass a mirror I look at it; I didn't recognize who stared back at me.

"Who am I becoming?" I whisper.

_-That night-_

"TANNER!" an angry/drunken Jimmy screams walking into our apartment. I smile widely and kiss him. He pushes me to the bed.

"You are a no good useless piece of shit you know that!" he yells, I stare at him confused. "You wanna know who I ran into at the club?"

"Who?" I ask

"Your boyfriend! Patrick and he told me that I needed to stop whatever I was doing to you!" Jimmy says hitting me, "what I want to know is how that faggot knows what I'm going to you?"

"I didn't tell him anything Jimmy," I say, "he asked what was wrong and I told him nothing."

"Lying bitch!" he scream wailing into me. When he was finished I felt dead. I lay very still playing dead. Jimmy looked at me crazily then starts cussing and hitting me again. Finally he kicks my head and everything went black.

_-Alex's Pov-_

I walked with Josh Harter a.k.a Chris Sabin, to Tanner's apartment. Something didn't feel right. Jimmy runs out of her door cussing like mad. I run into the room to see tanner lying in a puddle of her own blood. I take her head in my lap and start talking to her.

"JOSH CALL AN AMBULANCE!" I yell, he dials 911

"Please Tan stay with me." I grab my phone and call Kurt.

_Kurt/__me_

_Hello?_

_Kurt its Patrick I need you to meet us at mercy hospital_

_Why what happened?_

_Jimmy has been beating your daughter and he took it a step too far. She's lying in a puddle of her own blood._

_I'M GOING TO KILL THAT SON OF A BI-_

_No get to the hospital first!_

_Thank you Patrick._

_Just get there!_

The paramedic show up and take her to the hospital, I ride with her. Just so if she goes she's not alone. I held her hand the whole way whispering to her to stay with me.

-Tanner's POV-

I open my eyes to see my mom.

"Mom?" I say she looks at me and starts crying

"Oh baby I thought we lost you." She says hugging me.

"Where's……where's……..Patrick?"

"He's sleeping. He never left." She says pointing over to the chair next to me. I looked at the sleeping man and sat next to me and realized that he saved me. I take his hand and he slowly wakes up.

"I'm going to leave." Mom says leaving.

"Hey peppermint-patty." I say

"TANNER!" he yells hugging me. I smile and look at him with a new light.

"Thank you." I say

"For what."

"For saving me."

"I always save those I love."

"I love you too." I say. He kisses me and I kiss back.


	12. Last Name Jeff Hardy

{One Shot} Last Name……. {?????}

"Tiff come on." My best friend yells over the music.

"No guys I want to party more." I tell them, "go home without me I'll call a cab later"

"Be careful okay." Morgan says kissing my forehead.

"yeah-yeah-yeah big brother go home." I say, "You're cramping my style."

He laughs and walks out of the club. A man walks up and smiles at me.

"Hey cutie, where you from?" he asks

"St. Augustine." I say giggling. He smiles.

"I'm Jeff."

"Tiffany."

"That a sexy name." he says leading me to the dance floor.

"I know." I say as we begin to dance.

Around three we get thrown out and get into his car and drive off some where.

-That morning-

I woke up with my head pounding. The guy's arm thrown over me I look around and my eyes rest on my left hand. The wedding band stared back at me as if laughing at me.

"Shit." I mumble. Suddenly leaving was first priority for me. I grab my stuff and hurry out the door. I put the ring on my necklace and hid it under my shirt and hurried to my hotel room to where the rest of my band was. I got back there and got on my bus.

"Late night tiff?" my best friend, Brittany asks

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you." I say smiling. And it was at that moment I realized I didn't know who I was anymore. I wasn't Tiffany Blake Davis, anymore. I was something else, Tiffany Blake something that's just it, it didn't know my last name. But I mean this is Vegas, all this will disappear, right?

-4 months later-

Our manager Scott had us playing a private party for some big-rig people I couldn't be less annoyed. My band didn't play _private parties_. It felt like I was downgrading.

"You okay?" Morgan asks. I smile and nod touching the ring on the necklace. For some reason the biggest mistake in my life gave me strength. I walked into the room and start warming up. While we were warming up people starting walking in and seeing what we were doing. I started playing around with Morgan, doing crazy runs while he was tuning.

"TIFFANY IF YOU DON'T STOP I'M GOING TO BREAK YOUR DAMN LES PAUL!" he yells I grab on to my guitar.

"You wouldn't dare."

"Try me." he says so he went to turn the piano again, I turned my amp up all the ways and did a run and took off running. Morgan started chasing me through out the area. I bump into someone sending us both to the floor.

"I'm so sorry." I say.

"Tiffany?" his voice ripped through ears. I stared into his piercing green eyes and was transported four months into the past where I said I do to a man I barely knew in front of Elvis.

"Excuse me" I say taking off in the opposite direction.

"TIFFANY WAIT!" I hear him yell. I get back to the stage and sit on the speaker and take the ring from my chain and stare at it.

"Tiffany you okay?" Brittany asks, holding her and Morgan's baby, jenny. I smile

"Yeah B I'm fine." I say. She looks curiously at my ring, but says nothing. They say I haven't been the same since that night, that I haven't dated had a one night stand with anyone. I mean I still feel that if I do I'm wronging someone right? Scott walks up.

"Ready guys?" he says. I nod and walk to the microphone.

"And without further ado, Edge of Insanity." Some guy says the curtain goes up and the lights hit me

The first song was about a one night stand gone terribly wrong.

"This song is called take it back." I say as I strum the first cord.

Half-way though the song I found him in the crowd of WWE superstars and I see the betrayal in his eyes. He must not be a fan because he would know that this was from our first album last year.

"This next song is going to be on our next album and something happened to me 4 months ago that I thought was going to suck but it made me stronger." I say, the song was about turning back time and doing things differently like maybe not leaving. I refused to look at him through out the whole thing.

After the concert I helped the guys pack up, Brittany took Jenny home for the night.

"Hey Morgan." I say, he looks at me

"Yeah?"

"I got this go home to your wife and kid." I say, he smiles and kisses the top of my head

"Thanks little sis." He says, he walks to his car and gets in and drives off. I lock the trailer and walk over to Ben and Parker. Our bassist and drummer. They were talking to a group of superstars.

"Morgan leaves?" Ben asks

"Yeah just sent him home?"

"We're going to the club wanna come?"

"No this is the official end of the tour I'm going home and soak in the hot tub." I say smiling. Ben grins.

"New plan, new friends, party at my very sexy lead singer's house." Parker says throwing his fist in the air. I laugh, Jeff walks over and I look away. Parker sees this and gets an evil smirk on his face.

"Everyone follow us to Tiff's house. Rainbow warrior is riding with her." and within minutes it was only Jeff and i.

"So I guess it's only you and me huh?" he says,

"Yeah I guess." I whisper.

"Hey Tiffany can I ask you a question."

"Yeah?"

"Why did you leave?"

"Because it was all too much I mean I don't know a damn thing about you but here I am married to you." I say looking into his piercing green eyes.

"I love skittles." He says,

"Huh?"

"Now you know one thing, I love skittles." He says with a childish grin, I smile

"It's still not the same."

"I want to try." He says, "To make this work I mean."

"Why?" I ask, "I'm nothing special."

"Tiffany, you're the lead singer of the best fucking band ever. Do you know how many guys would kill to be me?" Jeff exclaims

"well your Jeff fucking Hardy do you know how many middle age women would love to be me." I ask

"See I mean we can at least try can't we?"

"Tiffany Hardy does have a nice ring to it." I say, he looks at me with a wide grin, "on one condition."

"What?"

"We do this right."

"You mean like date?"

"Yeah."

"You got yourself a deal." He goes into kiss me but I turn away.

"I don't kiss on the first date Jeffers." I say smiling. He smiles and nods but catches me of guard by capturing my mouth with his.

-Two years later-

I stood in front of the mirror scared.

"Tiffany calm down you has been married for two years he can't say a today." Brittany says

I glare at her.

"Shut up!" I say. "It's just today is how it should have happened."

"Yes we know." Morgan says walking up to me, "you look beautiful sis."

"Thanks big bro." I say, "And I want to thank you for being so understanding. Well more understanding than mom and dad."

"Don't worry about them okay."

"It's time." The wedding planner says walking in. I take my brothers arm and we walk to the door. The wedding march started and Morgan guided me down the long aisle. I looked up at Jeff standing there infront of the prist and smile. he smiles back and mouths 'I love you'

we inched closer to the alter and I remember the past two years. We finally make and it to the alter and morgan gives me away I kiss his cheek and he sits next to Brittany. I look into the eyes of the man that I have loved for two years and I felt that everything was falling into place. The band was going on a world tour and he was going to become the WWE champion.

"I do." I say when the priest did the whole 'love and to hold' thing.

"do you Jeff take Tiffany to be your lawfully wedded wife to have and to hold, though sickness and in heath, until death do you part?" the priest asks Jeff, I look down afraid he'll say no.

"I do." Jeff says I look and smile.

"now on be half of the state of North Carolina I now pronounce you man and wife." He say, "you may kiss the bride."

Jeff took me in his arms and kissed me.

"I love you." He says after we pull apart.

"I love you too."


	13. How Do You Sleep Ted DiBiase Jr

**Thank you Esha Napoleon for reviewing! there's a continuation for this one I'm writing it now!**

**Review please you guys.**

* * *

**{One Shot} How Do You Sleep {Ted DiBiase Jr.}**

"Look, Prue, I don't think we're doing well together." I told her. her eyes fill with tears

"what do you mean ted?" she asked

"I think we need to break up." I said slowly picking my words carefully. She stared into my eyes, hurt written allover her face.

"okay." She said before she ran off.

_It's been about a year now _

_Ain't seen or heard from you _

_I been missin' you crazy _

_How do you how do you sleep _

_I found the letter you wrote me _

_It still smells just like you _

_Damn those sweet memories _

_How do you how do you sleep _

_How do you sleep_

"ugh how stupid could I have been?" I groan to my best friend Cody.

"what?" he asks, I point over to Prue who was hanging out with her new boyfriend, Matt Hardy.

"Prue and Matt."

"you broke up with her dude not the other way around."

"I know!" I snap. I open my bag and take out the last letter she ever wrote me, it still smelt like her tommy girl perfume.

_Ted,_

_Guess what I got the job, you are now writing to the newest diva on the raw roster! That means we get to work together! How great is that. Don't forget you promised your dad you would be home for thanksgiving, and don't forget I'm going home to New Jersey for Thanksgiving with my family so you don't have to pick me up at the airport. I love you teddy._

_Prue_

_Tried my best at movin' on _

_Have yet to find a girl like you _

_See things now I didn't before _

_Now wishin' I had more time with you_

"hey teddy," Kayla, my newest victim, says walking up to me and Cody.

"hey Kayla." I say uninterested.

"so what do you want to do tonight?" he asks slutty like.

"I'm going to hang out with Cody." I reply. Kayla huffs and stomps off

"Matt!" I hear Prue launch into a fit of giggles. I look over and Matt was carrying Prue over to catering.

"dude it's been a year, you need to move on." Randy says walking over to me.

"I know I just wish that I knew back then what I know now." I say staring at Prue.

_How do you stay awake _

_No and all I do is think of you _

_All the things we thought about _

_That never will happen again _

_If I could just see you_

~flashback~

"teddy!" Prue squealed jumping onto me. I smile at her

"prue." I say she kisses me and I flip her onto the bed.

"I love you so much." She whispers into my ear, sending chills down my spine. Her whisper always did that to me.

cody barges though the door holding a new link game

"PRUE LOOKIE!" he says childishly. Her eyes light up and she jumps onto him and grabs the game.

"Ted come watch me beat this before Runnels." Prue says kissing me.

"okay." I say following my girlfriend and best friend into the den.

"do you think she thinks about me." I ask cody a couple days later

"I don't know, next time I talk to her I'll ask." He says I hit him.

"I don't see what she see's in him. I mean he's a heel." I say looking over at Matt and Prue's entangled hands

"dude we're heels!" cody exclaims hitting me. Prue looks over to us and catches me staring at her. I look away ashamed.

"cody." I hear minutes later. I look up and the love of my life and Hardy was standing infront of where I sat.

"yeah?" Cody says

"my birthday party is at the local club after the show, you guys can come if you want." She says looking at me

"how old will you be again?"

"29." She says smiling. "one more year and I'm as old Cena."

"I'M NOT OLD!" John says coming up to us.

"well John I'm still in my 20's." Prue says, "and how old are you?"

"shut up!" John laughs.

"I really hope you guys come." Prue says, and with that she walks off with John and Matt.

_If I had my way come and getcha girl _

_In your favourite car with the missing top _

_Remember 'round my way where we used to park _

_And did all those things to steal your heart_

"you sure?" Cody says as we stand outside the club.

"if I don't do it now I won't ever." I say to him.

"Ted, if Matt hurts you I'm not jumping in." Randy says, "you know the punishment."

"yeah I know, but if I don't tell Prue I miss her now, she'll do something stupid with him."

"good luck man." Cody says slapping me on the back.

"thanks."

_Ain't seen or heard from you _

_I been missin' you crazy _

_How do you how do you sleep _

_I found the letter you wrote me _

_It still smells just like you _

_Damn those sweet memories _

_How do you how do you sleep _

I walk in and spot her beauty right away, she was sitting with Mickie James and Gail Kim. I went to the bar to get a drink so I didn't chicken out.

"Hey Baby." Kayla says hugging me, I push her off

"Look, Kayla, I don't think we're doing well together." I told her. she stares at me

"what do you mean ted?" she asked

"we need to break up."

"it's that sult Prue isn't it?"

"Prue is not a sult!"

"it is her isn't it."

"no Kayla it isn't your just annoying as fuck now get out of my way."

_Baby all that I hear from my friends _

_Again again and again come and ask 'bout you _

_They say we saw your girl at the game _

_And damn we gotta say a big mistake by you_

"you did right dude. I mean nobody can't replace Prue."

"shut the hell up Adam" I tell him as he watches Prue lustfully./

"I can't help when you make a mistake."

"just shut up Adam."

_Not only did your body bang _

_But I miss the conversation too _

_Tell me that you're gettin' more sleep _

_Can't think can't eat till I come see you_

~flashback~

"so then I told John that I could so the FU if he'd just teach it to me." Prue says as I watch her change from her training clothes. "but he's all like, 'ted would kill me, Prue' you wouldn't kill Johnny-Boy, would you?"

I smile and sit up pulling her into a hug. Her bare chest on my clothed one.

"for you I don't know what I'd do."

"aww teddy that is so cheesy." She laughed. "but I love cheese so your lucky."

"I love you, prue." I said smiling at her

"I love you too, teddy." She said then smirking, "I mean how can I not your priceless."

"damn strait."

_If I had my way come and getcha girl _

_In your favourite car with the missing top _

_Remember 'round my way where we used to Park _

_And did all those things to steal your heart_

I look over a Prue and decide I was going to march up to her and tell her my feelings. So I walk up to her table, she stops and smiles up at me.

"Kayla," I say only it wasn't my voice it was Matt's. he ran past me and to her.

"Matt, Ted was going to say something." She says. Matt glares at me.

"so this is more important." He says then he gets on one knee, "Prue, I love you more than anything in the world. Will you give me the honor of being my wife."

Tears fill her eyes and she looks at me. I look down sheepishly.

"yes Matt I will." She says causing my heart to smash into a million pieces.

_It's been about a year now _

_Ain't seen or heard from you _

_I been missin' you crazy _

_How do you how do you sleep _

_I found the letter you wrote me _

_It still smells just like you _

_Damn those sweet memories _

_How do you how do you sleep _

_How do you sleep_

"ted what were you going to say?" Prue says after kissing Matt.

"oh uh I just wanted to tell you happy birthday." I say then turning around and hurrying out.

I hear her call after me but I just brush it off.

"what happen?" Cody asks me.

"he asked her to marry him before I got a chance to talk to her."

"so you just gave up?" Randy asks

"there's no point now Randy." I exclaim running out of the club.

"Ted." I hear her yell I turn and look at her.

"what?" I say.

"thanks for coming, tonight I mean." She says.

"whatever." I say, "shouldn't you be with Matt? Your finance?"

"I'm sorry ted." She says walking back into the club.

_Ain't seen or heard from you _

_I been missin' you crazy _

_How do you how do you sleep _

_I found the letter you wrote me _

_It still smells just like you _

_Damn those sweet memories _

_How do you how do you sleep _

_It's been about a year now_

* * *

_Rate and review guys_

_thanks_

_-Shelbs_


	14. A Little To Not Over You Ted Dibiase Jr

**Heres the the one after {One Shot} How Do You Sleep{Ted DiBiase Jr.}. hope you enjoy and thank you Esha Napoleon for reviewing!**

{One Shot} A Little Too Not Over You {Ted DiBiase Jr.}

_It never crossed my mind at all. _

_It's what I tell myself. _

_What we had has come and gone. _

_You're better off with someone else. _

_It's for the best, I know it is. _

_But I see you. _

_Sometimes I try to hide _

_What I feel inside, _

_And I turn around. _

_You're with him now. _

_I just can't figure it out._

I watched as he left and I realized I didn't love Matt I loved Teddy.

"Ted." I yell he turns and look at me.

"What?" he says.

"Thanks for coming, tonight I mean." I say.

"Whatever." He says, "Shouldn't you be with Matt? Your fiancé?"

"I'm sorry Ted." I say tears forming in my eyes. I walked back inside and found Matt.

"Matt we need to talk." I say. He nods and we walk into a private room. I hand him his ring back.

"I'm not ready for that step Matt." I say

"Then why did you say yes?" he asks

"I didn't want to hurt you in front of everyone else."

"I want your stuff out of the hotel room by the time I get back." He growls walking out. I walk out and walk to the door, meeting Cody on the way.

"Prue what's wrong?" he asks, Randy come up beside us.

"I broke it off with Matt." I whisper.

"Why?"

"I don't love him enough to get married." I say, "Can you guys give me a ride back to the hotel room?"

"Yeah come on Hun." Randy says. He takes my hand and guides me to the car.

_Tell me why it's so hard to forget. _

_Don't remind me, I'm not over it. _

_Tell me why I can't seem to face the truth. _

_I'm just a little too not over you. _

_Not over you...._

When we got to the hotel room I started packing my stuff.

"Why are you packing?" Jeff, Matt's younger brother asks

"Because Jeffers I broke up with Matt." I say, "He wants something I can't give him."

"I told him you wouldn't be ready for that much commitment." He says hugging me

"Thanks Jeff for not hating me."

"You did the right thing," Jeff says, "I mean you still love Ted. You're saving all of us from a lot of drama."

"How do you know?"

"Prue, we were friends when you dated Ted," he says hugging me, "I just know."

"Jeff, I have to go." I say. "Please don't hate me."

"If he talks shit I'll kick it out of him."

"Thank you."

_Memories, supposed to fade. _

_What's wrong with my heart? _

_Shake it off, let it go. _

_Didn't think it'd be this hard. _

_Should be strong, movin' on. _

_But I see you. _

_Sometimes I try to hide _

_What I feel inside. _

_And I turn around, _

_You're with him now. _

_I just can't figure it out._

*Flashback*

"Ted." I said holding the necklace in my hands, "it's beautiful."

"Only the best for my girl." He said.

"Awww." I kissed him.

"I love your more than anything in this world Prue." He said as he kissed me.

"I love you too." I replied as he removed my shirt and deposited it next to the bed.

"I want you to only be wearing this necklace tonight." Ted whispered and he clasped it around my neck.

I giggled as he continued to remove my clothes.

"Prue?" Randy says shaking me from my memory.

"Yeah."

"Do you need a place to stay?" Cody asks

"Kinda." I say looking down.

"You can stay with us." Randy says. I follow him to their room.

"You can sleep on my bed." Cody offers. I smile and sit on the bed he pointed at. It was a king size, Cody walks over to the couch

"Cody you can sleep on the bed with me." I say, "Please, I don't want to be alone tonight."

Cody looks at me and nods. I grab my Pajama's and walk into the bathroom, change and walk back out and crawl into bed with Cody.

_Tell me why it's so hard to forget. _

_Don't remind me, I'm not over it. _

_Tell me why I can't seem to face the truth. _

_I'm just a little too not over you._

_the next morning_

"What is she doing in your bed, Runnels?" I hear Ted's voice from the other room

"She needed a place to stay so we let her stay here." Randy says

"That doesn't tell me why she's in Cody's bed!"

"I was going to sleep on the couch but she said she didn't want to be alone." Cody says, "So I stayed with her."

"Why isn't she with Matt?" Ted growled

"She broke it off with him." Jeff, who I didn't know was in the room, says.

"She what?" Ted asks confused

"She didn't want to get married." Jeff elaborates, "not to him at least."

I walk out at this point and sit on Randy's lap. I put my head in the crook of his neck

"I'm hungry Randy." I say.

"We'll go get you something from downstairs." He says, "Come on codes, Jeff."

_Maybe I regret everything I said, _

_No way to take it all back, yeah... _

_Now I'm on my own.. _

_How I let you go, I'll never understand. _

_I'll never understand, yeah, oohh... _

_Oohhh, oohhh, oohhhh.. _

_Oohhh, ooohhhh, oohhh._

"Why aren't you marring Hardy, Prue?" Ted asks

"Because I'm not ready for that step." I tell him

"You always talked about getting married." Ted says

**Yeah to you**

"Ted, please don't give me the third degree."

"I just don't understand."

"understand what?" I say then standing up, "THAT YOU'RE THE REASON I BROKE IT OFF WITH MATT!"

"me?" he barely whispers

"YES YOU! I DON'T KNOW HOW YOU'VE BEEN WITH THE BREAK UP BUT I'M STILL BREAKING INSIDE. DO YOU KNOW HOW IT IS, LOVING SOMEONE WHO DOESN'T LOVE YOU BACK!"

"your wrong." He says standing up.

"what??" I whisper

"I do love you Prue." He says walking towards me. "I was going to tell you that before he proposed."

The tears started to fall.

_Tell me why it's so hard to forget. _

_Don't remind me, I'm not over it. _

_Tell me why I can't seem to face the truth. _

_I'm just a little too not over you._

"I'm not over you." I tell him, he lifts my chin so I'm looking at him.

"nor am I over you." He says. He pulls me to him and kisses me. I kiss back like no tomorrow.

"I love you prue!" he says after we break apart

"I love you too teddy" I tell him

* * *

**Well that's it. i hope you enjoyed it. i'm working on a Edge one now.**

**peace!**

* * *


	15. I'm Gone, I'm Going Edge

{One Shot} I'm Gone I'm Going {Edge}

_So sick of hearing your words_

_All I can hear you say_

_Is how you want me to live_

_My life a different way_

_I'm gonna pack up my things_

_I'm gonna do it just_

_Watch me, watch me_

"You remind me of Hardy, take that Green out of your hair." Adam says as we enter the hotel room, "and can you at least start acting like a girl. That means no more hanging out with Cena or Orton."

"They're my best friends, Adam" I reply.

"I don't care. You mine! You can't just hang out with them"

"Oh but I'm supposed to be okay with you going to strip clubs with jay." I snap

"I DON'T WANT YOU HANGING OUT WITH THEM, OKAY!" he yells, "GO WASH THAT GREEN OUT OF YOUR HAIR NOW!"

I go wash my hair and when I got back out, Adam was asleep on the bed. I sigh and walk to the balcony.

_I'm like a rat in a cage_

_About to lose it all_

_And I ain't gonna give up until I'm standing tall_

_I'm gonna throw it all in_

_Just get it over with_

_Watch me, watch me_

**Me**/Jeff

Daisy you don't need this kind of treatment

**Jeff I love him I can't just leave, plus I have no where to go**

You can stay with me

**I'm sorry Jeff I have to stick this out. Especially with the resent events**

Okay, bye

**Bye.**

I hang up my phone and walk back into the room to find Adam staring at me.

"Who were you talking to?" he asks, I shake my head

"Just Amy." I lie; he scoffs "what am I not aloud to talk to my sister anymore?"

"We both know your sister hates you, now I'm going to give you one last chance." He says, "Daisy, who were you talking to?"

"Alright I was talking to Jeff." I say, rage forms in Adam's eyes. He hit me square on the cheek. I stared at him.

"You….you….hit me." I say as the tears start to fall

"Talk to him again it'll be worse." He says then he walks out.

_Cuz life is way too short_

_And I can't wait no more_

I grab my bag and start shoving clothes into it. I hurry and run out of the room and to Jeff's room. I knock it opens seconds later

"Dais," Jeff says sleepily, he looks at my cheek and anger inters his eyes.

"I'm going to kill that ass hole!" he growls. He helps me into the room and I cry into his chest.

_Here I go_

_I'm gone, I'm going_

_I'm so over you, and I don't care_

_And I won't go back_

_Cuz I know if I do, I won't make it_

_Forgive me, I can't take it anymore_

The next day I walk out to the lobby with Jeff to get into his rental car.

"I'm pull up." Jeff says, "you gunna be okay?"

I nod and he walks off. Someone pulls me to the other side of the building; they throw me up against the wall

"Where do you think your going bitch?" Adam's gruff voice fills my ears

"Away from you." I snap. He punches me in the gut. I cry out in pain

"DAISY?!" I hear Jeff yell; Adam glares at me and takes off running. Jeff replaces him

"Jeff we need to go to the hospital." I whisper, "I need to see if he hurt the baby."

_So sick of falling apart and crawling back again_

_So sick of playing the games that I can never win_

_I really had it, just so so sick of it_

_Watch me, just watch me_

When we get into the hospital the nurse takes me in for the tests. The doctor walks in 30 minutes later.

"Ms. Dumas, we're sorry to tell you this but one of the babies were killed."

"One of?"

"Yes ma'am you were pregnant with twin. The one closest to the out side was killed by the impact."

"So I'll still have the one?"

"If there are no more complications." The doctor says. I walk out to Jeff

"How is the baby?" Jeff asks

"I was pregnant with twins. The one died." I tell him with tears in my eyes.

_Cuz life is just way too short_

_And I can't wait anymore_

"Come on lets get you home." Jeff says as we walk to the car. We get in and start our long journey from Cali to Cameron North Carolina.

As Jeff went and got some food for us I decided to call Adam. As usual I got his voicemail

"Hey you've reached Adam; I'm probably hanging out with my friends, or girlfriend. You know what to do."

"Yeah Adam I just wanted to tell you that when you punched me in the gut you killed one of two babies that I was pregnant with. Thanks to you one of our children won't make it to see his or her's first birthday. I hope you're proud of yourself."

I hang up as Jeff walks back out.

"Ready to go home." Jeff asks

"Ready as I'll ever be." I say he puts the car and park and we drive towards home.

_Here I go_

_I'm gone, I'm going_

_I'm so over you, and I dont care_

_And I won't go back_

_Cuz I know if I do, I won't make it_

_Forgive me, I can't take it anymore_

Sophia Ami Dumas was born on the night of December 14, 2008. The same night that Jeff won the WWE title from Adam at Armageddon. My sister Amy was sitting next to me when I awoke after giving birth to my daughter Ami.

"Dais. I'm sorry for everything I said over the years." She cries, "Dais, your daughter, she's beautiful. What did you name her?"

"Jeff and I agreed on Sophia Ami Dumas." I tell her, she looks at me grinning

"After everything I did you named your daughter after me?"

"She's part Adam." I whisper

"I know Hun. What happened anyway?"

"He hit me; I was supposed to have twins. He killed one. Now my daughter is missing her brother or sister."

"Sonuva bitch" she says

"I don't want to talk about it anymore."

_I won't look back_

_I won't look back no more_

_Hey_

"So when's the big day?" Matt asks walking in.

"June 17." I say.

"You and Jeff are going to be very happy together." Amy says

"Speaking of…" I say, "Where is he?"

"On his way. He was going to take care of a few things," Matt replies, "Melina might have let it slip to the whole locker room that you were having your baby."

"I take it Adam heard." I whisper, Matt nods.

_I won't look back_

_I won't look back no more_

_Hey_

I hear a tap on the window and see Randy, John, and Shannon with their face plaster against the window. I laugh as they walk in.

"WELL-WELL-WELL our little Daisy has had her own little girl." John says hugging me

"We just saw her, man she's cute as hell." Randy chimes in.

"And where's the soon to be the luckiest man in the world?" Shannon asks

"Taking care of some business."

John looks at me knowingly. Shannon hugs me

"Reject, what have I told touching the soon to be Mrs. Hardy?" Jeff walks in with a nurse who had my baby in her arms.

"Jeffers!" I exclaim hugging him. After we break apart the nurse hands me Sophie. She look just like me, except for the eyes, she had Adam's eyes. I guess that's the reason I fell in love with Adam, his eyes.

"Your girls going to break some hearts in the future just like her mom." John says smiling. "And don't worry about Copeland. If he even thinks about Soph I will personally hurt him."

"Thanks John." I say smiling.

"And I'll RKO him." Randy says, everyone laughs. Nobody noticed a certain Rated R superstar that stared in the window at me. I looked at him and he nodded, and then walked off. I look at my family, smile to myself. Life was going to be sweet.

_So here I go_

_I'm gone, I'm going_

_I'm so over you, and I dont care_

_And I won't go back_

_Cuz I know if I do, I won't make it_

_Forgive me, I can't take it anymore_


	16. You Belong To Me Evan Bourne

{One Shot} You Belong With Me {Evan Bourne}

_You're on the phone with your girlfriend_

_She's upset, she going off about something you said_

_Because she doesn't get your humor like I do_

"I'm sorry Brianna," Matt a.k.a Evan Bourne to the WWE universe, says to his girlfriend Brianna Garcia, or Brie Bella to the WWE universe.

I roll my eyes as he tells her 'I love you', if only he knew my real feelings everything would be great.

"I got to go okay. Yeah I love you too, bye." Matt says finally hanging up. He smiles at me. "You can push play now."

_I'm in the room it's a typical Tuesday night_

_I'm listening to the kind of music she doesn't like_

_And she'll never know your story like I do_

I push play and the sound of Breaking Benjamin fills the room. I start the x-box and throw him a controller

"Lets see if you've been practicing." I say smiling. Matt grins and picks his character. I pick my character and we start Mortal Combat.

A few hours later I smile as I KO his character.

"THE WINNER AND STILL REIGNING CHAMP, LILLY CONRAD!" I yell jumping up and down. Matt pushes me on to the bed and starts tickling me.

"Ss…stop." I gasp between laughs.

"You cheat that's why you win." Matt says sitting up

"How do I cheat?" I ask

"You have that game rigged." Matt says smiling, "so you staying over?"

I look at the clock; it read 1:30 am

"duh." I say smirking.

_But she wears short skirts, I wear t-shirts_

_She's cheer captain and I'm on the bleachers_

_Dreaming about the day when you wake up and find_

_That what you're looking for had been here the whole time_

-The next day-

Matt and I walked into the arena side by side.

"Bri!" Matt suddenly yells, I look up and standing in a short skirt was Brianna. I look down at my simple t-shirt and walk off. I hurry to find my locker room; I would be sharing with my best friend Mickie James. I found it 20 minutes before the show started. I walked in miserably.

"I know that look." Mickie says as I sit down, "what did Matt do now?"

"It's not Matt it's me." I say. "I don't understand why I can't just tell him."

"Weren't you going to last night?" she asks

"I chickened out." I state.

"Awe lil." Mickie says hugging me.

_If you could see that I'm the one who understands you_

_Been here all along so why can't you see_

_You belong with me_

_You belong with me_

"Come on lets get ready for our match against Brie and Nikki." Mickie says. I get up and dress in my ring gear and walk to the gorilla position.

Soon Mickie and I run out into the ring full of energy and ready to kick some Bella twins ass.

"You can start." Mickie says as Nikki got out of the ring. I smirk and nod. The bell rung signaling it was time to start. We lock up and I kicked her in the gut.

2 minutes later I tag in Mickie even tho I had dominated throughout the whole match. She hit her finisher and pinned Nikki.

"That felt good." I say to Mickie as we celebrated. She gives me a knowing smile.

That was the only good thing that came from following Matt to the WWE, Mickie and being able to kick people's asses and get paid for it.

_Walk in the streets with you and you're worn out jeans_

_I can't help thinking this is how it ought to be_

_Laughing on a park bench thinking to my self 'hey isn't this easy'_

-That weekend-

"God it's great to be home" Matt says as we walk down Main Street

"I know." I agree smiling at him

"This reminds me of high school." Matt says smiling, "let's got to the park!"

He takes off running to the park. I run after him

"Matt don't run so fast!" I whine running after him. He turns and grins at me.

_And you've got a smile that could light up this whole town_

_I haven't seen it since she brought you down_

_You say your fine but I know you better than that_

_Hey what you doing with a girl like that?_

I could see his pain as we lay on the blanket by my dad's lake.

"Matt you okay?" I ask

"Yeah I'm fine." He says, I looked at him unconvinced.

"Matty you know I know you better than that." I say, he smiles a sad smile.

"It's Brianna." He says

"Talk to me Matt."

"She's been ditching me for John." He says sadly. I look down; I hated it when he was down.

"Matt…." I say, this was it I was going to tell him how I feel.

"Bri?" He says before I say anything else.

"No I'm Lilly."

"No she's here." He says standing up and walking away.

_She wears high heels I wear sneakers_

_She's cheer captain and I'm in the bleachers_

_Dreaming about the day when you wake up and find_

_That what you're looking for had been here the whole time_

I watch as they argue again. Why can't he really see me?! I could be so much better for him than her. I get up and run back to my house too sad to stay and watch.

"Lilly what's wrong?" my mom asks as I walk in the door.

"Nothing I'm fine." I say. I run to my room and flop on my bed.

_If you could see that I'm the one who understands you_

_Been here all along so why can't you see_

_You belong with me_

_Standing at your back door_

_All this time how could you not know baby_

_You belong to me_

_You belong to me_

"Pshht…Lilly Come in Lilly Conrad. _Over._" My old walkie talkie says from my dresser. "Pshht…Lilly come on I need to talk to you. _Over._"

I stare at it then pick it up.

"Pshht…what Matt!" I say.

"Pshht…what Matt what. _Over._"

"Pshht…ugh what Matt? _Over._"

"Pshht… can you meet me at the tree house? _Over_"

"Pshht…don't you think we're getting a little old for this Matt. _Over_"

"Pshht…please Lilly I really need to talk to you. _Over_"

"Pshht…fine Matt I'll be there in 2 minutes. _Over._"

_Oh I remember driving yo your house in the middle of the night_

_I'm the one who makes you laugh when you know your about to cry_

_I know your favorite song and you tell me about your dreams_

_I think I know where you belong I think I know it's with ME_

I get to the tree house and see the lamp on. I climb the rope ladder to find Matt lying on the mattress that my mom had put in when I went though my 'I wanna sleep in the tree house' phase.

"Matt it's nearly midnight. What do you need." He looks at me, his eyes watery, he was about to cry. I trip and land in his lap. He laughs.

"Oh thanks for laughing at my pain." I say

"sorry." He says suddenly his face turned serious. "I never truly realized how beautiful you were."

"Are you okay?" I ask surprised.

"Fine why?" he asks

"Think about what you just said to me."

"I mean it. Lilly I love you." He says kissing me

"Matt I love you too." I say after we break apart.

"For how long?"

"For as long as I could remember."

"Me too." He says kissing me again.

_If you could see that I'm the one who understands you_

_Been here all along so why can't you see_

_You belong with me_

_Standing at your back door_

_All this time how could you not know baby_

_You belong to me_

_You belong to me_

_You belong to me_

_Have you ever though just maybe_

_You belong to me_

_You belong to me_


	17. Second Chance ChristianCageEricYoung

{One Shot} Second Chance {Christian Cage/Eric Young}

_My eyes are open wide_

_And by the way, I made it _

_Through the day_

_I watched the world outside_

_By the way, I'm leaving out _

_Today_

I looked at TNA, My father's pride and joy, and realized that this isn't what I wanted to do my whole life. But then again this is where I finally showed my father what I could do. But now Photography wasn't what I wanted to do anymore. I wanted to get out there like Jessica (ODB), Jamie (Velvet), Lauren (Angelina), and Shantelle (Taylor). I wanted to become a knockout.

"Absolutely not!" my father yells at me when I told him my new dream. "I will not allow you to become a knock out."

"But daddy!" I exclaim, "you said you'd let me do anything."

"No! Not this your mother would roll over in her grave if she knew about this!"

"I can protect myself I mean come on you trained me."

"Yeah because if you were attacked you could defend yourself. Not so you can become a knockout."

"This is so not fair!" I yell walking out and slamming the door.

_Well, I just saw Hailey's _

_Comet shooting_

_Said why you always running_

_In place?_

_Even the man in the _

_Moon disappears_

_Somewhere in the _

_Stratosphere_

I walk, in search of Jason Reso's, a.k.a Christian Cage, locker room. I find him on the phone. I sit down and glare at the wall.

"Let me guess it didn't go so well?" He asks with a smile.

"I swear he's got it stuck in his head that I'm only five again." I growl

"Baby my offer still stands; Vince is looking for a new diva." He says, I smile.

"I'm going to see if EY will talk to him. If that doesn't work I'll defiantly take you up on that offer." I say, "I can't believe that this is your last night."

"I know. I'm leaving after saying good bye to everyone, so if you want to come with me, just let me know."

"okay." I say kissing him.

_Tell my mother,_

_Tell my father_

_I've done the best I can_

_To make them realize_

_This is my life_

_I hope they understand_

_I'm not angry, I'm just saying..._

_Sometimes goodbye _

_Is a second chance_

I skip to Jeremy Fritz's, A.k.a Eric Young, locker room. He was talking to A.J.

"Hey A.J. can I talk to EY alone please?" I ask. A.J. smiles at me and gets up and walks out.

"So how did it go?" EY asks.

"It's a no go EY." I say, "I'm going to go with Jason when he leaves"

"You mean to WWE?" EY whispers, "Jordan, you can't be serious?"

"What other choice do I have?"

"I'll talk to him." he says standing up and walking to the office.

_Please don't cry_

_One tear for me_

_I'm not afraid of_

_What I have to say_

_This is my one and_

_Only voice_

_So listen close, it's_

_Only for today_

I sat with Jason as he waited for his cue to go on. Ey walks up.

"Sorry Jordan I tried." He says I nod and look at Jason.

"Don't leave without me okay." I say, he smiles and kisses my cheek. He walks out and I turn to EY.

"Thanks for trying." I say

"Look Jordan I don't think you should go with Jason." He says

"Why?" I ask, "He's my boyfriend"

"Because I can still get your father to let you become a Knockout."

"No EY I don't think you can." I say.

"Please Jordan let me try."

"Why?" I say, "Why on earth are you so determined for me to stay?"

"Because Jordan I love you." He says.

_Well, I just saw Hailey's _

_Comet shooting_

_Said why you always running_

_In place?_

_Even the man in the _

_Moon disappears_

_Somewhere in the _

_Stratosphere_

I stare at him and shake my head.

"Jeremy, why would you tell me this now?" I ask

"Because I'm trying to get you to stay."

"I'm sorry, I can't stay with you. Jason is my boyfriend and he believes in me when my father won't." I say, "I'm going with him to the WWE."

I could tell I was breaking his heart but I couldn't stay.

"Jeremy you're my best friend. I don't want to lose that Friendship."

"Well consider it lost." Jeremy growls at me. He stomps off as Jason comes into the back.

"What was that about?"

"Honestly? I don't know." I say taking Jason's hand and walking back to his locker room.

_Tell my mother,_

_Tell my father_

_I've done the best I can_

_To make them realize_

_This is my life_

_I hope they understand_

_I'm not angry, I'm just saying..._

_Sometimes goodbye _

_Is a second chance_

"JORDAN ALEXANDER JARRETT!" my father yells walking into catering. I look up from my spot next to Jason. "MY OFFICE NOW!"

Sighing I get up and follow him into his office. EY sat in one of the two chairs, I glare at him.

"The WWE really Jordan?" he says. I turn to EY.

"I can't believe you, just because I didn't break up with Jason for you, you tell my dad!" I yell at him. He smirks.

"You're not going." My dad says, I stare at him

_Here's my chance_

_This is my chance_

"Yes I am. Dad I'm 23 years old. I don't need your permission to do anything." I say, "Mom told me growing up I could be whatever I wanted to be. And I don't think she's rolling over in her grave because she would support me, no matter what!"

My dad looks at me dumbfounded.

"I quit!" I say throwing my pass on the desk and walking out. "Dad please just let me do this for me. If I screw up it's my problem not yours."

"Jordan." He says, "I never meant for it to come to this."

"I know daddy." I say then turn to EY "and you. You're so pathetic; you chose to let our friendship be ruined because I don't feel the same way."

I walk out and run to Jason. I jump into his arms and we share a romantic kiss.

_Tell my mother,_

_Tell my father_

_I've done the best I can_

_To make them realize_

_This is my life_

_I hope they understand_

_I'm not angry, I'm just saying..._

_Sometimes goodbye _

_Is a second chance_

"We're all going to miss you, Jo-Jo" Jamie says, with tears in her eyes, hugging me.

"I'll miss you too, Jam-Jam. And everyone else" I say to my best friend.

"Besties forever?" she asks, I smile and hug her again

"Forever and always." I say smiling.

Lauren walks up to me.

"You'll always be a Knockout to us," she says, "I just wish you could be part of the Beautiful People."

"La-La. I think I would kill myself before I even thought of joining the BP" I say smiling. She hits me but then hugs me

"Just kick some Diva ass while you're over there!" she says.

"Starting with that Bitch Michelle McCool!" Jessica says pulling me into breast-full hug.

"Jess your suffocating her." Shantelle says laughing.

"thanks." I say hugging her. "My best girls. Don't forget about me."

They all laugh.

"Like anyone could Jo-Jo." A.J. says walking up. He hugs me "okay my Tennessee princess don't you go losing that southern accent. I don't care if they want you to pretend you're from Canada. Don't forget the Rebel in you."

"A.J. I won't, Promise." I say

"Jordan, you ready?" Jason asks

_Sometimes goodbye _

_Is a second chance_

I take one last look at my best friends and tears prickled my eyes.

"A'ight guys. I love ya'll." I say

"AWWW GROUP HUG!" Jamie yells and we share a group hug.

"bye." I say getting into Jason's car.

"You gunna be okay?" he asks wiping the tear from on my cheek.

"I'll have you and going be doing what I love." I say, "This is my second chance."

We drive past the back door to the arena and my father stood there. He mouths 'I love you' and waves

I smile as Jason drives me to our new life.

_Sometimes goodbye _

_Is a second chance_


	18. Field of Daisies Matt hardy

{One Shot} Field of Daisies {Matt Hardy}

My sister was happy with him, so I though. The only reason she started dating him was because I wanted him. My sister Amy Dumas did anything to ruin my life.

"Bailey, you okay?" my best friend, Jeff asks.

"Yeah I guess Jeff." I say. I look at my sister who was making out with my crush, Matt Hardy.

"Why do you let her get to you Bail?" Jeff asks, I shrug my shoulder. I was between the age of Matt and Jeff. Two years younger than Matt one year older then Jeff.

"Hey guys wanna go swimming." Matt yells over to me, Jeff and Shannon.

"Sure!" Jeff replies, "Come on Bail lets go get our suits on."

I followed him to the closet where I left my suit. I grabbed my bikini and run to the bathroom. 'My humps' starts playing from my phone. It was mom

**Me**/mom

**Hey** **mom**

Can I talk to Amy?

**Sure.**

I hand Amy my phone and Amy starts talking to mom.

"Okay mom, be right there." Amy says. She hands me my phone, "I have to go home. Tell Matt I'll be around tomorrow."

"okay." I say. She leaves and I change into my bikini. I couldn't tie the top so I looked out the door. Matt stood there.

"Need help?" he asks, I merely nod and turn around.

"thanks." I say walking to the pool.

"You look good by the way." Matt says, I turn to face him and smirk

"I know." I say, "But thanks."

People always wondered why I never dated guys, everyone says that I'm prettier than Amy; I knew I was prettier than Amy. I was homecoming Queen, and Prom Queen. But I never seriously dated. I mean I had a fling with the starting quarter back when I was a senior but he just used me to get more popular. Amy and I were totally opposite when it came to the way we dressed. I wore tank tops and mini shirts. Amy, well you know she dressed. I think that's why Amy gave me such a hard time now. I had the grades, the looks, the guys. And all she had was her friends and Matt. Matt was the only thing she had on me.

"Damn Bailey, why must you tease the race of men?" Shannon asks, I smirk

"Because Shannon, someone has to show you what you can't have." I say

"Don't be a shallow bitch." Shannon retorts

"Excuse me?" I shout jumping on him. He runs to the pool. "Shannon, don't yo-HOLY HELL!"

Shannon had jumped in with me still attached to me.

"SHANNI!" I whine slapping his arm. Matt and Jeff walk out dressed in their suits.

"Jeff! Bailey hit me." Shannon tells him.

"He threw me in!" I defend myself.

"Shannon, say you're sorry." Jeff says. I smirk and stick my tongue out at Shannon.

"Sorry Bailey." He mumbles.

"Now Bails tell Shan you're sorry."

"BUT WHY?!" I whine, Jeff gives me a look. I huff and cross my arms. "Sorry Shanni."

"Why must you two act like your two?" Jeff asks I swim over and hug him

"Sucking up isn't going to help." He says. 'Animal' by Nickelback starts playing from my phone.

"AHH IT'S JAMES!" I yell swimming over to the edge, drying my hands and grabbing my phone.

**Me**/James

**JAMES!!!**

Hey bailey I'm back

**You're back from Paris already?!**

Yeah meet me at my place?

**You know it!**

See you then

**Bye!**

"Who's James?" Matt asks as I get out of the pool

"My best friend who brought me dresses back from Paris!" I say throwing on Shannon's Basketball shorts and running to my car and jumping in. I drive to James's house in less than ten minutes.

"Show me show me show me!" I exclaim. James smiles and hands me an outfit bag.

I grab it and run to his bathroom; I change into a really pretty Blue one and walk out.

"wow." James says smiling. I laugh and spin around.

"Thank you so much James." I say.

"Wanna watch some old French movies?" he asks, I laugh

"You know it!" I say sitting next to him.

* * *

-The next morning-

My phone starts playing 'psycho bitch' and it wakes me up. I look and it was Jeff

**Me/**person

**What Jeff?**

It's not Jeff, its Matt

**Oh hey what do you need?**

Did you know?

**Know what?**

About Adam and Amy

**What about them?**

She cheated on me with him.

**Oh my god, I'll be right there.**

I hang up and write a note to James telling him where I went. I get into my car and drive to Matt's house. He meets me at the door.

"Nice dress." He says smirking; I look down and realize I was still in my dress from Paris

"Shut up." I say, "Do you have my clothes?"

"I took them to Amy and your apartment." He says, "That's when I saw them."

I look down,

"I'm so sorry Matt." I say hugging him

"He was my best friend Bails." He says hugging me back.

"Bails?" I ask, "Since when do you call me Bails?"

"Sorry I just thought since Shannon and Jeff call you it, I could." He says

"No you can call me it. I like it when you call me Bails." I confess, "It's just unusual."

Matt looks at me for the longest time.

"I'm so stupid." He says

"Matt you're not stupid. Adam and Amy are the stupid one."

"I wasn't talking about that." Matt says

"Then what?"

"I believe I had been with the wrong Dumas sister." He says. I blush

"What do you mean?" I ask

"I mean this." He says then he kisses me, I could taste the alcohol in the kiss. I push him away

"No Matt." I say, he looks at me confounded, "I refuse to be your rebound. I love you and I know you might not love me back but I refuse to become someone's rebound."

I stand up and the tears start to fall down my cheek.

"If I mean anything to you, you know where to find me." I say as I walk out get into my car and drive to Jeff's house.

I let myself in and find him sitting on the couch playing Smackdown Vs Raw with Shannon. He looks up at me and sees the tears.

"Bailey what's wrong?" he asks wrapping me into a hug. I tell him what had happened between Matt and i.

"I refuse to let him use me to get back at Amy." I say

"Bailey, I have to be honest with you." Jeff says, I look at him "Matt liked you long before he ever started dated Amy. When he asked me to get you two hooked up I sort of told him that you weren't interested."

"Why would you do that?" I exclaim.

"Because at the time I really liked you." He says, "But when we started hanging out more I realized that you were like a sister to me. But by then he was already dating Amy. Please don't hate me?"

"I can't believe you would do that." I say, tears started falling again, "now I feel like a complete jerk."

"No Bailey I'm the jerk okay." He says. "Now go get Matt!"

"He probably hates me now."

"I'm sure he doesn't."

"I'm going home." I say getting up and walking to my car and driving to my mom's house.

* * *

-A week later-

I haven't left mom's house since everything happened.

"Honey your going to have to go out eventually." My mom says

"No I'm fine here." I say watching a soppy French love movie.

"Will you at least get lunch with me?" James asks walking in. I look at him and he gives me a puppy-dog look.

"okay." I moan getting up and getting dressed. James guides me to his car and puts a blindfold on me.

"Where on earth are we going?" I ask

"It's a surprise." James replies. We drive for 20 minutes and he helps me out of the car. He guides me somewhere and sits me on the ground.

"Don't take the blindfold off for at least five minutes."

"What are you doing?" I ask.

"Five minutes." He says again, I feel his presence disappear. I wait five minutes then take the blindfold off and standing in front of me holding a single red rose was Matt. I stare at him intensively

"What are you doing Matthew?" I ask bitterly

"I'm trying to make things right." He replies

"You think that if you just show up with a single red rose I'm going to fall for you again."

"Course not. Turn around." He says, I turn around and we were in a field of Daisies. I turn back to Matt with tears in my eyes.

"Daisies, your favorite flower." He says

"How did you know?" I ask

"I'll admit I had a little help from Jeff and James, Shannon wasn't much help tho." Matt says rambling

"Why are you doing this?"

"Because Bailey, do you remember that day I got into that huge fight with Amy over the storyline with Adam?" I nod, "well everyone told me that I should let it go and didn't listen to my side of the story, everyone but you. That was the day I realized that the mere crush I had on you wasn't a crush anymore. I guess what I'm trying to say is that I love you Bailey."

"But what about Amy?" I ask

"Forget Amy, bailey for once live for yourself and not her." he says, "do something you want to do not what other people want you to do."

"Matt…" I say looking around, "no guy has ever done something like this for me."

"I love you bailey." He says, "Every egotistic, cocky bit of you."

"I'm not egotistic, I can't help I know I'm hot." I say smiling, "and I know I'm cocky but that's you love me."

He nods and I kiss him.

"I love you too by the way." I say after breaking the kiss.

"I know." He says spinning me around.

* * *

**Review please. Love ya'**

**Peace…**


	19. White Horse Christian

{One Shot} White Horse {Christian}

_Say you're sorry, the face of an angel_

_Comes out just when you need it to_

_As I paced back and forth all this time_

_Cause I actually believed in you._

"This is my daughter Sara and her best friend Sophie." Scott tells the guys in the locker room. A blond stared at me and I blushed. He walks over to me after Scott had gotten done.

"I'm Jason Reso." He says holding out his hand for me to shake

"Sophie Harper." I say

"I couldn't help but notice how beautiful you are." He says causing me to blush even harder, "how old are you?"

"nineteen." I say, he smiles

"RESO!" a guy with a Georgian accent says, "leave the poor girl alone."

"Do you mind joining me for dinner tonight?" Jason asks, I giggle

"I guess I could break the curfew rule just for you." I say.

"Great I'll pick you up at nine." He says then he walks off

_Holding on the days drag on_

_Stupid girl I should've known_

_I should've known_

* * *

-2 months later-

Running i jump on Jason as he comes back from winning his match against Kurt Angle.

"Hey baby." He says kissing me. "I love you."

"I love you too, Jason." I say.

"Sophie!" Sara yells running over to me. "Come on A.J.'s match is about to start."

"I have to go to the seats with her." I say kissing Jason again

"I have a special night planned for us." He whispers in my ear.

"Can't wait" I whisper back and walking to join Sara in our seats

_I'm not a princess, this ain't a fairy tale_

_I'm not the one you'll sweep off her feet_

_Lead her up the stairwell_

_This ain't Hollywood, this is a small town_

_I was a dreamer before you went and let me down_

_Now it's too late for you and white horse _

_To come around._

* * *

-3 months later-

Sara and I sat in the bathroom of her hotel room

"This has got to be the longest five minutes of my life." I say scared, Jason and I had been together for five months and I couldn't be happier. We hadn't fought once and our relationship was taken to the next level when he won the championship from A.J. resulting in this, me thinking I'm pregnant.

"It's time." Sara says. I take it off the table and look at it. I felt my dreams get crushed.

"What's it say?"

"Sara, I'm pregnant."

"You have to go tell Jason."

"But Sara." I say

"Go!"

_Maybe I was Naïve, got lost in your eyes_

_And never really had a chance_

_My mistake, I didn't know to be in love _

_You had to fight to keel the upper hand_

"Jason!" I say hugging him.

"Hey baby girl what's up?" he says kissing me

"You love me right?" I ask

"Forever and always." he replies

"I have to tell you something but you have to promise not to get mad."

"I could never get mad at you Hun."

"Impregnant." I mutter

"What?" he asks laughing

"I'm pregnant." I say again, he pushes me off and stands up.

"It isn't mine." He says.

"You're the only person I've been with Jason."

"Liar." He says, "You've probably screwed half the locker room."

"How can you say that?" I ask.

"Because I know that baby isn't mine." He says walking off.

_I had so many dreams about you and me_

_Happy endings, well now I know_

I ran to Scott's locker room.

"What's wrong, Sophie?" he asks

"I…..I'm….pregnant…..a...an…and J…J…Jason…..S…s...said……that……" I cry.

"Take a deep breath and tell me again what happened." Scott says hugging me

"I'm pregnant and when I told Jason he said that I was a whore and that the baby wasn't his."

"That little punk!" Scott says standing up

"No please Scott, don't do anything." I say, "Just take me home."

"Alright doll, let's go." He says helping me to the car.

_I'm not a princess, this ain't a fairy tale_

_I'm not the one you'll sweep off her feet_

_Lead her up the stairwell_

_This ain't Hollywood, this is a small town_

_I was a dreamer before you went and let me down_

_Now it's too late for you and white horse _

_To come around._

* * *

-Nine months later-

"Push Soph you can do it" Sara cheers from next to me. I squeeze my Brother Coleman's hand

"I AM PUSHING DAMN IT!" I scream, I turn and look at Sara, "DO NOT GET PREGNANT!"

Tears fell from my eyes when the baby finally was born.

"Oh my god." I whisper. I look at the baby "that came out of me?!"

"Yes little sister that came out of you."

"It's a girl." The doctor says handing me my daughter

"She's so beautiful." Sara cries. She looks at my brother who was also her boyfriend. "I want one."

"No!" he says, "Katy is enough for me."

I laugh and look at my baby.

"Madison Renee Harper" I say

"Are you going to give her his last name?" Sara asks

"no." I say.

_And there you are on your knees _

_Begging for forgiveness begging me_

_Just like I always wanted, but I'm sorry…_

* * *

-2 weeks later-

I push the stroller into Scott's locker room.

"Sophie!" Kurt says hugging me. "Let me see my little niece."

"She is not going to call you Uncle Kurt, Kurt." I say,

"You just wait I'll be like an uncle to this little girl." He says looking at her in the stroller, "aren't I Mady."

"She's the cutest." Karen says.

"Thank you." I say, "She is cute even when she has that ass in her."

Karen looks at me sadly and hugs me. Sara runs in

"Sophie, A.J. wants to see Mady." She says pulling me toward the hallway.

"Okay but then we're leaving okay."

_Cause I'm not your princess, this ain't a fairy tale_

_I'm gonna find someone someday_

_Who might actually treat me well_

I walk into A.J.'s locker room to find everyone there with gifts

"Sara!" I exclaim.

"It's was A.J.'s idea." She says smiling. I hug A.J.

"Thank you A.J." I say

"Hey no problem." He says, "when ever you need something just call me okay."

"I will." I say then look at the gifts, "let's get this party started."

Two hours later A.J. and the others were carrying the gifts to my car. It had been a peaceful day. I haven't even seen Jason anywhere. I walked alone with Mady to the door when I was stopped by him

"So you decided to keep the Bastard child." He says

"Don't you dare talk about Mady that way!" I snap,

"That's what you named her?" he asks

"Her name is Madison Renee Harper." I say, "Not that you care anyway."

"Your right I don't" he says.

"whatever." I say walking out to my car.

"Finally!" Sara whines getting into the car.

_This is a big world, that was a small town_

_There in my rearview mirror disappearing now_

_And it's to later for you and your white horse_

_Now it's too late for you and your white horse_

As we drive away I see Jason in the rearview mirror, anger surged through me. Sara sees him too

"He doesn't know what he's missing." She tells me. I look at Mady who was asleep in her car seat. I smile

"I know." I say, "I just feel sorry for Mady. Not going to have a father."

"Hey you know A.J. will be like a father to her." Sara says, "and Jeeze, daddy, Kurt and Karen are going to spoil that kid rotten."

"Yeah, hey thanks for being there for me." I say. But she was in deep thought.

"And hey I mean we might get into WWE and you might actually meet Mr. Jericho." She says after a while, "I mean you practically drool when he comes on TV."

"Shut up." I say blushing. I look at my best friend and then Mady. I don't know how I was going to do it but I was going to give my little girl the life that I couldn't have.

_Oh try and catch me now_

_It's too late to catch me now_

* * *

_**Hey guys this one shot is like the prequel for pretend that this is fiction. You should read that. Review please**_

_**Peace…**_

_**Shelbs.**_


	20. How Do You Like That EdgeTed DiBiase

{One Shot} How Do You Like That {Edge/Ted DiBiase}

I stormed though the halls of the raw arena looking for my father. I came with my dad because I was going to be re-debuting tonight in a diva's match, but I had a different idea. I finally found his office for tonight.

"I want junior's head on a platter." I growl to my father, Ted DiBiase Senior.

"Rainy. You have to go according to plan I'm sorry."

"Dad I already talked to Steph she's okay with it as long as you are." I tell him, "Dad he **slapped** you! Family meant everything to Junior, until that jerk Randy came into the picture."

"Rainbow……" he says slowly.

"Dad I trained with junior I can beat him shitless."

"Don't get hurt your mom will kill Me." he says sighing. I squeal, hug him and run to get ready.

-During the John Cena and triple H match-

My brother and Cody attacked both Cena and Triple H.

"This match is a double disqualification. That means I don't have to face either of you at night of champions." Randy says

My dad's music starts and he walks out.

"Randy you say that those two men didn't win. Well I say that neither of them lost. So at night of champions there will be a Triple Threat match for the WWE title. Randy Orton vs. John Cena vs. Triple H" My dad says. "Oh and Ted, there's someone who wants to talk to you."

Ted looks confused and 'Here I Stand' by Madina Lake started playing. I run out and attack my brother, punching and kicking him everywhere.

"You're dead to me junior." I whisper standing up and leave the arena.

* * *

-The next week-

I was sitting with Natalya, when legacy came to the ring.

"Last week Ted was attacked and we know whoever it was is here tonight. So if they would kindly come out and elaborate why they felt the need to attack Ted." Randy says, I scoff and stand up.

"Be careful." Natalya says

"No problem, Nat." I say walking to the gorilla position and pulling up my hood. I put my Clandestine sunglasses on and take a mic from the stagehand. My music starts playing and I walk out. I stand at the stage and laugh into the mic.

"Really Orton. Me kindly come out here?" I say smiling.

"Who are you?" He demands.

"Ask Ted he knows." I say.

"Do you know her Ted?" Randy asks,

"As does Cody." I say. Ted mumbles something that I can't hear. "I'm his sister. Rain DiBiase."

I take off my glasses and pull my hood down.

"Better known to my family as Rainbow."

I walk to the ring unafraid of what Randy would do.

"You see I watched as my older brother…well disgrace my family because he was working along side you. But I took it, I took the fact he wasn't there for our niece's first birthday. Or my 21. Hell he even missed our forth of July cookout." I say, staring Randy down. "But what I couldn't take was when he slapped my father in the face. He slapped the man who helped him get to the WWE. Without my father Ted wouldn't be anything"

I turn to Ted.

"Dad's right, Junior. You can do so much better than this Baby-oil freak." I tell him. "You and Cody could have the titles by now is it wasn't for Randy. Oh and believe me I'm going to make sure at the end of night of champions, Jericho and Edge are still the unified Tag team champions, because as of right now, you and Cody, Junior. You two aren't fit to wear those titles."

"Rain." Ted says, looking at me pleading with me.

"No I meant what I said last week." I say then I look around and back to him. "You're dead to me."

I give the mic to the person and walked out.

* * *

-Night of Champions-

The tag match was next and I stood with the Hart Dynasty.

"I can't believe you're really going to cause your brother to get disqualified." T.J. (a.k.a Tyson Kidd) says

"Look T.J. my brother and Runnels aren't fit to wear those belts. As much as I hate Edge and Jericho. I think they deserve them more than Junior and Cody." I explain

"Don't get hurt okay." Nat says, I hug her.

"Don't worry about me Nat." I say.

Finally I turned my attention to Ted and Cody who were walking to the ring. Adam and Chris walked over to me.

"Rain." Adam says smiling

"Hey." I say

"What do you plan to do?" Chris asks

"You'll see, oh and Adam, I'm sorry about your manhood." I foreshadow.

"Huh?" he asks. Their music starts and Chris pulls a very confused Adam to the ring.

About five minutes later Junior and Cody had the upper hand and I decided that it was time to move. I ran into the ring and hit Edge below the belt.

"And the winner due to a disqualification, and still the unified tag team champions, Edge and Chris Jericho." Lilian says

Junior looks at me in disbelief. I smirk as Jericho grabs a mic.

"We would like you to meet our new valet, Rainbow DiBiase!" he says as I help edge up. I take the mic

"Told you." I say smirking at junior and Cody who continued to stare at me.

* * *

-Raw-

I walked down the halls with Chris and Adam. My hand entangle with the rated-R superstar's. Ted and Cody suddenly appeared in front of us.

"What are you dating him now?" Ted says.

"Well uh duh, why do you think I chose to hit him?" I ask smirking, "You didn't seriously think that I would hit you and get them disqualified did you?"

"Well yeah since you hate us and all." Cody says blushing, I look at him confused.

"I don't hate you Codes." I say, using his old nickname. "I love you two. I mean junior you're my brother. And Codes you know our history. But I hate the people you two have become."

"Rain…" Ted says.

"Why are you even still trying to talk to me I mean I seriously meant what I said last Monday." I say, "And until you two realize that you don't need Randy I'll talk to you again. For now if you'll excuse me my champions have a match to get to."

I walk to the Diva's locker room and sit next to Nat.

"I'm your best friend right." Nat says

"The very best." I say

"And you value my opinion, right"

"All the time."

"Okay, are you sure you're not dating Adam because you're mad at Ted?"

"You can keep a secret?" I ask

"Yeah."

"Adam and I have been dating for well about a year, but with the Vikki thing we couldn't make it open." I say. "We're just taking this opportunity to make it open."

"So you've been dating him for a year." she says giggling

"What," I say

"So when I made fun of you being obsessed about Adam you were dating him?"

"yes." I say, I look at my watch, "and his match against Junior and Codes is up next I've got to go."

I run to the gorilla position and jump on Chris's back.

"How's my second favorite Canadian?" I ask

"Why do I have to be you're second favorite?" he whines.

"Because her boyfriend is her favorite Canadian." Adam says pulling me off and kissing me passionately.

"Mmm" I moan. We break apart and I look at Ted and Cody. Ted looked discussed and Cody looked betrayed.

"He likes you." Adam whispers in my ear. I smirk

"Who wouldn't?" I ask. Adam smiles and kisses my cheek.

"I love you." He says

"I know. I love me too." I say walking towards Chris. Adam chases me and throws me over his shoulder.

"Ahh, Chris, help me!" I squeal, he turns and looks at us.

"Hmmm……..no you said I was only your second favorite Canadian." He says turning back around.

"Oh dear who'll help me now?" I exclaim loudly.

"I will!" Helms says walking up in his full Hurricane Helms getup. I start busting out laughing. Adam puts me down and I hug Helms.

"It's good to have you back hurricane." I say.

"Babe we're on."

"Coming."

During the match, Randy decided to make his way down the ramp to assist Ted and Cody. I block his way, he smirked

"Get out of the way little girl."

"No!" I yell, suddenly he grabbed me by my hair and flings me against the steel steps. All I saw was edge Spearing Randy and then everything went black.

I came to later on with Adam and someone talking.

"John he didn't even try to see if she was okay." Adam growled, "He laughed about it."

"That's low even for Ted." John Cena's voice says, "Randy used to be my best friend and everything but when he put Rainbow trough that I swear I want to ring his neck."

"Me too. Let go get him"

"no." I croak.

They both look at me and grins fill their faces.

"Don't just take me back to the hotel." I say. They help me up and I walk outside. As we leave I see my brother talking to Cody. I look at him, the man I had looked up to all my life. Cody hits him and motions to me. Ted looks and returns my stare; I push my boyfriend and best friend off of me and walk over to Ted.

"I looked up to you. I always wanted to be just like my big brother teddy." I say as the tears start to fall, "but if I had known what it would become. You laughing with Cody and Randy about the fact that he threw me, **your little siste**r, into the steel steps. I wouldn't have even bothered. Ted I used to believe in you. But now I have no hope that you'll ever be the same and it hurts me. Because you were always the person I came to. But now if feels like I've lost my best friend."

Ted's face softens.

"I'm not going to say I hate you, because I'll never be able to hate you." I say, "I love you junior."

"DiBiase, Rhodes!" I hear Randy yell. They jump and start over to him

"That's right Ted, go be Orton's bitch." I say watching as Cody and my best friend walk off. Ted turns to me and looks at me. The look on his face told me that I hadn't lost him for good. I walk back over to John and Adam.

"Let's go babe." Adam says kissing me. I smile though my tears

"okay." I say getting into the car. My phone vibrates and I open it. On my screen was two sentences, and those sentences gave me hope.

_I'm sorry Rainy. I love you too._

* * *

**I so based this one off of Ted slapping his father. I do truly believe that Junior can do better than Randy. Don't get me wrong I love Randy but if you think about it, Codes and Junior always have to save Randy. Never the other way around. I miss the 'priceless' Ted and Cody. **_**I'm priceless! **_***tears* reviews are welcome. Out of all my one shot's I think I had the most fun writing this one.**

**Oh and I wanted to have a good oneshot about Adam/Edge because I've realized that I haven't had a nice one about Orton or Edge. So I made Edge a good guy in this one.**


	21. The Voices Randy Orton

**Sorry it took so long to write but I had to get a new keyboard for my computer. (Nessa: if she wouldn't type so much) ANYWAY! Yeah so I had to get a new keyboard. Lol**

* * *

{One Shot} The Voices {Randy Orton}

_His music announced that he was walking out. I look at the stage as legacy and Randy walked out._

"_Ah miss Helmsley." Randy says into the mic._

"_What?" I say into mine_

"_Good thing you're out here." He says_

"_Why Orton, you going to RKO me like you did my step-mom?" I growl, he laughs and shakes his head._

"_No Charisma, I'm making you an offer you can't refuse."_

"_Oh really?"_

"_Yeah really." He goes on, "if you join my legacy, I'll spare you."_

"_Oh so if I join your little fag club you spare me?" I say, "But if I refuse you'll do what punt me?"_

"_No I'll think of something." He looks at me, "but, trust me you'd regret ever saying no to me."_

"_Is that so?" I say smirking_

"_Yes that's so." He says_

"_Then NO!" I yell, "I wouldn't join you even if you put my life on it."_

"_What about your little girl Raven?" he says, I stare at me._

"_You wouldn't……"_

"_So who's the father by the way?"_

"_LEAVE HER OUT OF IT!"_

"_Then you know what to do."_

"_FINE!" I yell_

"_Fine what?"_

"_You win. I'll join."  
_

I walked out of the ring and walked into the back.

"Mommy!" my four year old daughter yells hugging me. "Why was daddy being mean to you?"

"Honey daddy's only fooling around." I tell her.

"Where's daddy's little princess?" Randy says walking in front the curtain.

"DADDY!" Raven yells jumping into his arms. I smile at my boyfriend, remembering when we met, when my father was the leader of evolution.

"Char?" Randy says snapping me out of my memory.

"Huh?"

"You okay? I'm sorry we have to do this." He says, it was my step-grandfather's idea about telling the world about Rae. He was going to put us being married for about a two and half years

"I'm fine." I say kissing him. My best friend Jeff Hardy walks up.

"You looked great out there." He says kissing my cheek.

"Uncle Jeff!" Raven laughs, "don't kiss mommy!"

"Right sorry Rae." He says rolling his eyes. Raven smirks Randy's smirk and punches Jeff.

"Raven!!" I scold.

"Sorry Uncle Jeff." She says hugging him.

"No problem Hun." He says hugging her back

"Oh mommy can I spend the night at Grammy Steph's?" my daughter asked me. I look at Randy he nods

"It's fine with me." I say.

"Yay!" she yells running to my step mother's office. A pair of strong tattoo covered arms wrap around my waist.

"So it's just you and me tonight huh?" Randy whispers in my ear.

"That's exactly right." I say as he spins me around kissing me passionately.

* * *

-The next week-

"_You have to!" Randy demanded,_

"_I'm not going to hit my own father." I snap_

"_Raven's at Stephanie's isn't she?" Randy snaps._

"_Leave her out of this Orton." I growl_

"_Hit your damn father with a damn chair or I swear I'll kidnap her."_

"_Fine okay." I say staring into his eyes._

"_good." He says  
_

-Later on that night-

"_I can't ma he'll take her." I cry franticly into the phone. "He doesn't know. I'm not going to tell him that Raven's his."_

_Ted and Cody enter the room silently watching me as I talk to my step mom._

"_Ma I can't do it. Randy doesn't deserve to know his daughter, he left."_

_Ted and Cody gasp causing me to look up._

"_Shit mom I'll call you back." I hang up and chase them down. I stand outside legacy's locker room_

"_That's what she said Randy." I hear Cody say. The door opens and Randy stares at me. I ran.  
_

"Baby you can stop running now." Randy says running behind me. I only speed up finally he catches me and pick me up bridal style. His lips press to mine and we stand there for a couple minutes making out.

"I love you so much." He says

"I love you too." I say. I grab my phone and call daddy.

"Daddy? Can you take Rae?" I ask

"Sure pumpkin. Just don't get pregnant tonight." He says laughing.

"Thanks love you daddy."

"Love you too princess."

"Let's get to the hotel." Randy says gruffly. I smile and walk to the car

* * *

-At the hotel-

Randy pushed me onto the bed, removing his shirt and mine.

"I'm going to fuck you hard baby." He tells me as removes my bra and takes his breast in his mouth.

He was driving me crazy, my body craving a much deeper touch, as I grab his head and pulls him up, his lips meeting mine once again. I smile against his lips, as I push him up, till he was standing at the foot of the bed. I crawl to the edge of the bed, as he watches every move I make, as I crawl towards him in a seductive manner. I reach for his belt, undoing it and pulling it through the straps of his jeans.

I was in total control, as I seduced him with my actions. I could see the passion in his eyes, as he ran his hands through my hair as I pulled the belt through the belt loops on his jeans. Randy let out a loud groan, as he quickly pushes me back on the bed, only kicking off his shoes, as his lips found mine once again, as his free hand held my hands above my head. The kiss broke as he began kissing, and nibbling on my ear, as I shakily spoke

"I thought I was in control" he smirks at me

"You were." He simply states. Then we carried on our business

I awoke the next morning, feeling Randy pressed up behind me, with one arm draped across me. I slowly, and carefully not to awake him turned my body around, to face him, as I watched him as he slept. He was just as cute sleeping as he was awake, I couldn't help it, as I leaned in and kissed his sleeping lips, and imagine my surprise when the kiss deepened, and two strong arms grabbed me and rolled me over, to the position of me straddling him, as we kissed passionately. The kiss broke,

"Now that's the way to wake up" Randy says groggily opening his eyes. I smile and kiss him again.

* * *

-That Friday-

"Mommy!" raven yells hugging me. Tears fill my eyes. "Don't cry mommy, my trips only for two weeks."

She was going to my half sister's farm in Montana so she can play with horses and things like that.

"I know honey." I say, "It's just hard since I haven't let you go off by yourself."

"Awe mommy. I'm going to be fine. It's Aunt Millie and Grandpa Mark and Grandma."

"Call me every night." I tell her

"promise." She says as she boards the plane with Shane.

"She'll be alright babe." Randy says kissing me.

"I know. I just hope my mother doesn't fill her head with lies about daddy."

"I'm sure she won't." Randy says taking my hand, "now come on we have to get to Charlotte."

* * *

-That Monday-

"_So your saying that you think raven is mine" Randy glares at me. I stand up and get into his face_

"_No what I'm saying is I know Raven is yours. Remember that night we got drunk while you were still in evolution." I say_

"_How do I know your just not pinning raven on me just to get money?" he says I slap him._

"_You are an ass Randall!" I snap walking out. Randy looks at Cody and Ted._

"_What are you waiting for go after her!" he shouts. And they run after me._

_The catch me and push me up against the wall._

"_Leave me alone." I say_

"_Cody, go tell Randy we have her. I'll stay here." Ted says Cody nods and runs off, Ted sits down next to me._

"_I'm sorry." He says, "I'm sorry Randy's blackmailing you to get you to do this."_

"_As long as he doesn't hurt Raven I'm fine." I whisper to him. Randy pulls me up. And throws me over his shoulder_

"_Where are we going?"_

"_To get a paternity test."  
_

Randy carries me to the locker room and starts kissing me.

"Randy not here." I say smiling he doesn't listen and starts to undo my buttons

"That's my daughter your trying to undress Randy." My father's voice comes from the door scaring us half to death.

"Sorry dad." I say fixing my shirt.

* * *

-The next week-

_I threw the envelope at Randy smirking._

"_What's this?"_

"_The results Randall. Are you that dense?" I snap_

"_already." He says_

"_You forget who my grandfather is?" I say as he opened up and pulled the paper out. His eyes get huge, and looks at me._

"_Randy what's it say?" Cody asks._

"_Yeah Randy how about you read the answer to the rest of the class." I say smirking_

"_shesmine." Randy mumbles_

"_What I don't think they heard you right." _

"_SHE'S MINE!" he yells._

"_Oh and you wanna know what the pisser part of this whole situation is?" I ask frowning_

"_What?"_

"_As you know I was engaged to a man."_

"_Yeah so."_

"_Well we can't get married because I'm already married." I say_

"_To who."_

"_To a Randall Keith Orton." I say leaving and slamming the door behind me  
_

I smile as I walk to Stephanie's office. I open the door and sit in a chair, Steph stares at me.

"May I help you?" she asks

"Can't I come see my mommy?" I ask she rolls her eyes. "I just came by to say I LOVE the storyline!"

"Thank…you." She says confused. I grin. "Alright how much sugar?"

"Weeeelllllll……only two monster javas, two cups of coffee, and three red bulls." I smile

"Shit, charisma." She exclaims, I grin and run to catering only to jump on my fathers back.

"Daaaadddy!" I say hugging him from behind.

"How much sugar?" he asks turning around. I smile, "no wait don't answer that."

"I WANT TO GO SWIMMING!" I exclaim minutes later scaring the shit out of Jeff. He turns and stares at me, I'm rolling on the floor laughing.

"What's gotten into you?" Jeff asks helping me up.

"When the cat's away the mice will play." I whisper in his ear. "Now let's go swimming."

I write a note telling Randy I went swimming at the hotel with Jeff.

* * *

-The next week-

_Randy's pacing back and forth, back and forth, back and forth. The door opens and Randy looks up eagerly. He frowns when Cody and Ted walk in. they shake their head._

"_DAMN IT WHERE IS SHE?!" Randy yells walking out and slamming the door.  
_

I had Rae and I was walking towards the gorilla position with my father and step-mother. I held a smile as my father's music starts and he walks out. I look at Stephanie who had raven. I kiss Rae and get ready

'_Starstrukk' by 3OH!3 starts playing, I enter the arena, a smile is planted on my face. I get into the ring and grab the mic._

"_As you all know I'm legally married to Randy Orton." I say, "Well you've been hearing about my daughter Raven, and how she's also Randy's. Well I want you all to meet raven."_

_Stephanie's music starts and she walks out with raven. They walk to the ring and raven runs over to me smiling. I pick her up._

"_So I get to see daddy now?" she asks. I smile._

"_Raven I don-"I was cut off by rev theory. Randy made his way to the stage alone._

"_DADDY!" raven yells jumping out of my arms and running up the stage and hugging his leg. Randy looks down shocked at first then smirks._

"_Raven, please, come back up into the ring." I say. Randy looks at me, i look at him scared._

"_Charisma?" he says, "Char, please, I know that I left all those years ago but I want to make it up. For raven……and you."_

_I look at him shocked._

"_Why should I Randy, you've been attacking the only family I have?" I say as he picks up Rae and carries her to the ring with him. Once in he puts her down and looks at me._

"_What?" I say confused. He gets down on one knee._

"_Charisma Hope Levesque will you marry me?" he asks, I look at him shocked. This wasn't part of the script I got. I look at daddy and Steph they were grinning._

"_Yes Randy." I say he stands up and kisses me.  
_

-In the back-

"You guys knew!" I yell at my father and mother. They grinned

"Randy asked for the story-line so he could let the world know about raven and ask you to marry him." dad says. I look at Randy and smile

"I love you so much!" I say kissing him

"I love you too, babe" he says

"Eww mommy, daddy, get a room." Rae says trying to split up apart. I smile and pick her up.

"We love you too Rae-Rae." I say

**yay one where Randy's the good guy! so okay review guys please. woo woo woo. (lol)**


	22. Heels Over Head Evan Bourne

{One Shot} Heels Over Head {Evan Bourne}

_I got your runaway smile in my piggybank baby_

_Gonna cash it right in for a new Mercedes_

_You were worth the hundred thousand miles_

_But you couldn't stay awhile  
_

"Mattie put me down!" Esther laughs as I spin her around. I laugh and sit her down, she kisses me and smiles

"Can you believe I got a record deal?" she exclaims.

"Yeah babe because your voice is amazing." I tell her, she smiles and kisses me again "when do you have to leave?"

She frowns

"I don't know they'll call me." she says, "but lets not think about that. Let's go have fun."

She pulls me to my Mercedes and we get in. I drive to the movies.

That night, when we got home she pushes me to the bed.

"I love you so much Mattie!" she says kissing me. She straddles my hips and takes off her shirt.

"Now let the games begin." She says smirking

-The next morning-

I rolled over and feel for her, but feel nothing

"Est?" I say getting up. I pull my boxers on and walk to the kitchen, lying on the table was a note.

**Mattie,**

**I had to leave. I don't know when I'll see you again but know I love you. I'm sorry for not telling you I was leaving this morning but I didn't want to see you sad. Baby just do your thing and beat some superstar ass.**

**Love always,**

**Esther**

I frown and walk to my room to get dressed. I pull open a drawer and laying there was her favorite shirt, it was brown and had Chowder on it. I smile remembering the last time she wore it. I open my top drawer and pull out her white socks with Spongebob on them. I throw them behind me and sigh.

_I got your little brown shirt in my bottom drawer baby_

_And your little white socks in the top drawer_

_You were always leaving your shit around_

_And gone without a sound  
_

-Esther's POV-

I stepped off the plane and grab my luggage.

"Esther!" I hear my best friend, Whitten Wentz, say. I turn to her and grin

"Whitt!" I yell hugging her.

"Come on the condo Petey bought us, in Huntington Beach, is amazing." She says pulling me to the limo.

I sigh and think of Matt who was now probably reading my short note I left him.

-Matt-

"Dude come one, get focused." John Hennigan says as we practiced for tonight. We were in Miami, FL and I still didn't know where Esther was.

"Sorry man." I say shaking my head. "I'm ready now."

_Yeah I'm the first to fall and the last to know_

_Where'd you go?  
_

-A month later-

"Look Bourne it's been a month she hasn't been in any city we've been in why can't you forget her." Matt Hardy says.

"Because I can't." I say, Jeff runs into the room

"TURN IT TO CHANNEL 339! NOW!" he yells. I do as he says and on the screen was my Esther.

"We're here with Saint James. Pete Wentz's newest member of the DecayDance." Jared says on the TV, "So Saint, tell me is that really your name."

She laughs

"No Jared it is not. My mother named me Esther Saint James. Because the book of Esther really changed her life so she gave me the name." my beautiful Esther says

-Esther-

"So how did pete find you?"

"Well I grew up with Whitten, Pete's younger sister and well I was performing at a club near my home town and invited Whit to come with and she brought pete." I answer

"That's cool, that's cool." Jared says, "Now your first single is called regret. What's the story behind that?"

"Well it's about a girl who gets a chance to do something big, she leaves with out telling anyone goodbye. So she regrets not having someone to share her life with. Whitt actually wrote it." I say smiling,

"So where are you stationed at right now?" Jared asks

"right now I'm sharing a condo with Whitt in California and this summer I'm going tour with Cute, Academy, and Cobra." I say smiling; suddenly Steven sits next to me on the couch

"Steven this is my interview what do you want?" Jared says

"I want to ask a question." Steven says, he looks at me seriously, "is there someone special in your life right now?"

I laugh and think of Matt.

"Yeah there is, he's a really great guy too. Who I know misses me as much as I miss him." I say

"Who is this special guy?" Jared asks

"Awe you know I don't kiss and tell." I say smiling.

_Now I'm heels over head_

_I'm hangin' upside down_

_Thinking how you left me for dead_

_California bound  
_

-Matt-

I stare at the screen.

"Dude you okay?" The oldest Hardy asks

"What…yeah I'm fine." I say getting up.

"Where you going?" Jeff asks

"Home." I say, and with that I get in my car and drive home.

-Esther's Pov-

I looked at my phone

"Oh just call him!" Pete says, I glare up at him

"No Pete I can't because he probably doesn't want to talk to me." I say

"Why not."

"That girl in my song regret?"

"Yeah what about her?"

"She's me." I say pushing my phone away.

_I got a first class ticket to a night all alone_

_And a front row seat up right by the phone_

_Cause you're always on my mind_

_And I'm running out of time  
_

-Matt-

I stare at me phone. Why hasn't she called, if she misses me so much why hasn't she called?

"So what's the next single going to sound like?" Jared asks from the TV

"Well I'm actually doing a song for Eclipse." She replies

I have to come up with something fast until I lose her to some else.

-Esther-

"Esther this is Rob Pattinson, Kellan Lutz, and Jackson Rathbone." Pete says, "They play…"

"I know." I say smiling; I shake each one of their hands

"There here to check out the song you wrote for Bella's decision."

"yeah." I smile. "Here."

I push play and the song starts playing

_I've got your hair on my pillow and your smell in my sheets_

_And it makes me think about you with the sand in your feet_

_Is it all you thought it'd be?_

_You mean everything to me  
_

-Matt-

I lie down on my bed face down and drink in the smell of her that was embedded into my Pillow and Sheets. I think of her standing on the beach talking to Whitten or joking around with Pete. Can't she see I'm miserable here, I mean she's everything to me.

_But I'm the first to fall and the last to know_

_And where'd you go?  
_

-Esther-

I stand on the beach looking at the ocean, thinking about him probably hanging out with the guys.

"Est." Whitt says walking over to me, Pete was with her

"Hey Whitt." I say smiling a little

"You need to see him." Pete says he hands me a piece of paper

"ECW and Raw are coming to L.A. in a couple weeks and were going." Whitt says, "Esther, I love you, Pete does too and we can't stand to see you like this."

"Thanks guys." I say hugging them.

_Now I'm heels over head,_

_I'm hangin' upside down_

_Thinking how you left me for dead_

_California bound_

_And when you hit the coast_

_I hope you think of me_

_And how I'm stuck here with the ghost of what we used to be  
_

*two weeks later*

-Matt-

"Dude we're going to be in L.A. in a couple of days man can you at least hold on until then?" Jeff asks.

"Okay fine, but I'm driving there." I say walking to the hotel room.

I start riffling though my clothes and finally find something to wear when I see her again.

That night I beat Kofi Kingston in a match, I felt like my old 'Air Bourne' self. Because in only a matter of days my Esther would be in my arms again.

_You're burnin' bridges baby_

_Burnin' bridges, making wishes_

_Yeah you're burnin' bridges baby_

_Burnin' bridges, making wishes  
_

-Esther-

"WHITT!" I yell, "I DON'T KNOW WHAT YO WEAR!"

"Jeeze Est, Whitt's not even here." Pete says walking into my room with a clothes rack.

"Pete what's that?"

"Fresh of the press, original clandestine products designed expressly for you." He says. I squeal hugging him

"Pete you are the best." I say. He smiles

"Yeah well I think your boyfriend would get really mad if he saw you hugging me dressed in only a bra and panties."

I look down and blush.

"Sorry."

_You're burnin' bridges baby_

_Burnin' bridges, making wishes_

_Yeah you're burnin' bridges baby_

_Burnin' bridges, making wishes  
_

-Matt-

I put my dark blue dress shirt on and slide on a pair of dress pants.

"Dude, really?" Jeff says walking in

"Yes really." I say, "I want to show her what she's missing."

"You're not seeing her until after the show." He says I sigh knowing he was right and put on a pair of jeans and a black shirt.

"Ready?" Matt Hardy asks walking in; I look once again in the mirror before putting my shoes on.

"yeah." I say walking out.

_You're a chance taker, heartbreaker_

_Got me wrapped around your finger  
_

-Esther-

"This is it girly." Whitt says messing with my hair. Pete hands us our backstage passes and we walk to the guard.

"Passes and names." He says

"I'm Pete Wentz and this is my sister Whitten Wentz and my best friend Saint James." Pete says, we show him our passes and he grants us entrance. I walk in and I cling to Whitt.

"COME ON MATT YOU'RE SO FUCKING SLOW!" I hear Jeff yell. Then my Mattie, dressed in a black shirt and a plain pair of jeans, walks around the corner. I smile.

"ESTHER WATCH OUT!" Whitt says right before I run into the pole.

_Chance taker, heartbreaker_

_Got me wrapped around your finger  
_

-Matt-

After putting my bag in my locker room Jeff decides to drag me to catering.

"COME ON MATT YOU'RE SO FUCKING SLOW!" Jeff yells at me. I walk over to him.

"Shut up man." I say

"ESTHER WATCH OUT!" I hear a girl scream, I look up just in time to see Esther run into the pole. Esther, wearing a short red skirt and a pair of black legging with a white shirt that says 'I heart Air Bourne' on it, rubbed her head. I smile.

_I got your runaway smile in my piggybank baby_

_Gonna cash it right in for a new Mercedes_

_If I drive a hundred thousand miles_

_Would you let me stay a while?  
_

-Esther-

After I hit my head, Pete and Whitt dragged me to our front row seats and wait for the show to start.

"Are you okay?" Pete asks laughing. "You hit your head pretty hard."

"Shut up, I'm fine." I say, "He didn't see did he?"

"No babe he didn't." Pete says still laughing. Whitt hits him

"Peter Lewis Kingston Wentz, do not laugh at her."

"Sorry."

-Matt-

"Do you think she saw me?" I ask Jeff who was pulling me to catering.

"Who?" Jeff asks

"nevermind." I say, I know she didn't see me. She was too busy with Pete and Whitt.

"Dude, are you okay for our match?" Jake Hager A.k.a Jack Swagger asks

"fine." I say, "Hey Jake, wanna help me with something?"

"Sure what is it?"

_Now I'm heels over head,_

_I'm hangin' upside-down_

_Thinking how you left me for dead_

_California bound_

_And when you hit the coast_

_I hope you think of me_

_And how I'm stuck here with the ghost of what we used to be  
_

-Esther-

"This match is set for one fall, first coming to the ring, the all-American American Jack Swagger." The guy in the ring says as Jake Hager makes his way to the ring me looks at me and smirks.

"And the challenger, Evan Bourne." Matt's music starts and I smile as he makes his way to the ring. He gets in but Jake grabs the mic

"Look Evan we all know I'm going to destroy you tonight, so why don't you just turn around and walk away." he says. Matt shakes his head no. "Fine. It's your funeral."

The match starts and Jake dominates. Soon Matt gets the upper hand and goes for the shooting star press but Jake moves just in time. Jake gets out of the ring as Matt's laid out on the mat. He goes to get a chair and smirks at me. I realize what he was going to do. I jump over the barricade and grab the Chair form him.

"Est what are you doing?" I hear Whitt ask from behind me

"Don't do it Jake." I say. He smirks and shoves me off. He gets into the ring and hits Matt earning him a disqualification. I slide in the ring and run over to Matt.

"Matt please talk to me." I say hugging his body

_Now I'm heels over head,_

_I'm hangin' upside-down_

_Thinking how you left me for dead_

_California bound_

_And when you hit the coast_

_Maybe you'll finally see_

_And then you'll turn it all around and you'll come back to me  
_

-Matt-

I tried hard not to break out in a smile as Esther gushed over me

"I'm sorry I left Mattie. I shouldn't have left."

"Miss you have to move." The ref says

"No let her stay." I say opening my eyes. Esther smiles and helps me up. We hug there in the middle of the ring. I break the hug and walk over and grab a mic.

"I would like you guys to meet my girlfriend, Saint James." I say. I look at her "baby the day you left I was going to ask you something."

I get down on one knee.

"Baby we've been dating for about 2 years right?" she nods, "well I love you and want to be with you forever. Esther James, will you marry me."

She starts crying and nods

"Yes I'll marry you." She says I stand up and kiss her.


	23. Will You Grow Up? CM punkJeff Hardy

{One Shot} Will You Grow Up? {CM Punk/Jeff Hardy}

"Jeff!" I say looking at the screen at the tag match on the screen. My brother just 'happened' to throw Chris Jericho into Jeff causing him to hit the steps. I run to the gorilla pit and run down the ramp as Chris does the code breaker. I go to slide into the ring but Phil grabs me.

"LET ME GO!" I scream punching Phil in the arms. Chris sets up for the walls of Jericho and Jeff's body was already limp. I spin around and slug Phil. I push him away and slide into the ring, I shove Chris away and cover Jeff's battered body. I stand up and take the mic from Rey.

"BRO!" I scream, "SO WHAT? SINCE YOUR STRAITEDGE YOU THINK THAT YOU CAN DO ANYTHING YOU WANT?!"

He just looks at me.

"I'M SO SICK OF THE 'I'M BETTER THAN PEOPLE' ATTITUDE, JUST BECAUSE YOU'RE WORLD HEAVYWEIGHT CHAMPION." I yell, "JUST WAIT UNTIL NIGHT OF CHAMPIONS WHEN JEFF HARDY KICKS YOUR ASS!"

I help Jeff up and help him into the back.

-In the back-

"What did I say London?" Phil yells, "didn't I say stay in the back?"

I glare at him.

"You cheated!" I say, "You're giving Jeff a bad name just because he's made some bad choices in his life."

"So what you're defending him now?" Phil says

"Yes I am."

"Why?"

"BECAUSE HE'S MY BOYFRIEND!" I shout as Jeff exits his locker room. A circle of superstars were around us. Phil turns to Jeff.

"You're dating my sister?" he growls

"Yeah, what are you going to do about it?" Jeff retorts Phil charges at Jeff and soon is beating him up. I try to pull them apart but Phil's elbow flies back and hits me in the stomach, sending me flying back.

"ALRIGHT THAT IS ENOUGH!" John Hennigan yells helping me up. I cling to him crying. Glenn and Matt pull the two apart. Phil looks at me, I glare at him. I pull out of John's grasp and attack Phil hitting his head against the floor,

"STAY OUT OF MY LIFE!" I yell standing up and spitting on him.

* * *

-That Wednesday-

'Let's have some fun, this beat is sick, I wanna take a ride on your disco stick, Let's have some fun, this beat is sick, I wanna take a ride on your disco stick' my phone rings I pick it up.

**Me**/_Shane_

**Hello?**

_Ms. Brookes?_

**Yes who is this?**

_Shane McMahon._

**Oh what can I do for you?**

_I seen your little spat with your brother last Friday and I would like to present you with a contract._

**To be a diva?**

_Yes to be a diva_

**I'm so totally there.**

_Okay can you stop by early on Friday?_

**Sure.**

_Okay see you then._

**Okay bye.**

I squeal and run downstairs to my living room. I jump onto Jeff who sat there with his brother and best friend

"What's got you all excited?" Jeff asks

"I'M A NEW DIVA!" I yell jumping from the couch to the loveseat.

"That's great!" Matt says

"I figured, because you've already talked on national television." Shannon says

I look at Jeff who hadn't said anything.

"Babe, please say something?" I say, he stands up and walks out onto the back porch. I look at Matt and Shannon before proceeding to follow him. I walk out and wrap my arms around his waist.

"You don't like it do you?" I ask

"It's not that I don't like it London, I don't want you to get hurt." Jeff says rubbing my back. "I love you babe."

"I love you too Jeff, and I'm not going to get hurt." I say

"Promise?"

"I promise you, Jeffery Nero Hardy, that I, London Tess Brookes, won't get hurt." I say kissing him on the cheek.

"That's all I ask."

* * *

-That Friday-

"Hey Mr. McMahon." I say sitting down at in front of his desk.

"First off, Miss London, it's Shane." Shane says smiling. "Second, what do you want your ring name to be?"

"London." I tell him,

"Entrance music?" I smirk

"Poppin' Champagne" I say. Shane looks at me confused

"By All Time Low?"

"Already called them." I say. I hand him the paper saying I was aloud to use 'Poppin' Champagne'.

"Wow you thought ahead." He says

"I know the lead singer." I say smiling.

"Okay have any ideas on what you'll be doing tonight?"

"Telling my brother off."

Shane smiles

"Okay."

-Later that night-

'Poppin' Champagne' starts playing and I walk out, smiling ear to ear. I climb into the ring and grab a mic.

"As you guys probably figured out" I say, "I'm London and unfortunately I am the sister of CM punk. And last week he shamefully pulled a cheater move."

The crowd boos.

"Oh I know, he's my brother but I didn't agree with it either. So tonight Punk has a match with Rey Mysterio, who also didn't agree with the thing he pulled last week." I say, "but what you guys don't know is that I'm the newest diva on the Smackdown Roster and believe me I'm going t-" I get interrupted by Killswitch Engage, I turn to the stage and Phil walks out smirking.

"So you mean to tell me, not only do I have to put up with your mouth at home I have to put up with it here now too?" He says into the mic. I roll my eyes, "and as for Hardy. I mean the guy only has one more screw up and he's out."

"So he's messed up in his life. But Phil, need I remind you who had to go to rehab for drug abuse, and who dear brother stood by her side." I say as he gets in the ring. "Wasn't that me, Punk, your own sister?"

"yeah I know London, I remember I foolishly never left your side as you tried to change but if I remember correctly you relapsed weeks after getting out of rehab." He says

"Yeah I'll admit I relapsed, but how many drug test have I passed since then?"

"That doesn't matter, god, he comes out saying he hasn't failed a single drug test since his second offence. When the fact is you both shouldn't have failed the first one!"

"So we made mistake in our life, no one can be as perfect as you."

"Do you hear yourself sis?" Phil says, "You sound just like him."

"That's because we're both right."

"No it's because you're both screw ups. London you're a screw up, born a screw up, you'll die a screw up." Phil says. Suddenly EndeverafteR started playing; Phil and I turn to look as Jeff walked out pissed. He walks to the ring and stands next to me, he holds out his hand for the mic. I give it to him.

"So you go as low as to insult your own sister?" Jeff says, "Your own blood, well Jeeze man there no limit for you is there?"

"Why are you even out here?" Phil growls.

"Because you insulted the wrong girl." Jeff says grabbing my hand, "just like how you cashed your money in the bank on the wrong guy."

"Oh really and why do you care?"

"Because you dumbass, you insulted my girlfriend for the last time." Jeff says before doing the twist of fate. The crowd gasps as Jeff pulls me to him and kisses me.

-In the back-

I smile and take Jeff's hand as we walk to his locker room to get ready to watch Phil and Rey's match. A half hour later their match was up, halfway though Jeff gets up and goes into the bathroom

"Jeff!" I say as Dolph gets Phil disqualified

"Yeah?" Jeff says coming out.

"You might need to go help Rey." I say pointing to the screen, he runs out. I follow him to the gorilla pit. He plows into Phil as he goes and saves Rey. I see Phil go after Jeff so I run and Grab him

"Don't Phil." I say, he glares at me and pushed me to the ground. He GTS Jeff, Rey helps me up and I run to the ring I climb the turnbuckle as Phil celebrates attacking Jeff. He turns and I jump him and send him to the ground punching him in the face. I get up and walk over to Jeff. I help him up

"You okay babe?" I ask, he nods

"You okay?" he asks

"Yeah fine I've fell on worse."

* * *

-At night of champions-

I walked into the arena alone; Jeff had to be there early for a meeting. I started to get my phone out to call Jeff to find out where he was when suddenly my head hit the wall causing me to black out.

-Jeff's POV-

I walk around looking for London. I bump into John Cena.

"Hey man, have you seen London?" I ask

"She walked in about twenty minutes, she's probably wondering around looking for you." He replies

"Thanks man." I say walking off. Melina comes running up to me

"Jeff! Jeff!" she says

"What's wrong?"

"Phil he……he…….he."

"He did what?"

"He attacked her and……..and took her somewhere I lost him before I could find out where she went."

"Who?"

"LONDON!" she yells, rage fills my body. Luckily my match was next so I could kick his ass.

He walked out first and grabbed a mic

"You guys might notice that when my opponent comes out my dear little sister won't be with him." Phil says, "Well I tell you, well rather show you where she is."

On the big screen London was sitting in an abandoned room with a tears running down her face, she was tied and gagged, I couldn't take it anymore so my music started and I walked out mic in hand

"You went as low as kidnapping your own sister? Just to retain that title?" I say, "that's low even for you, I doubt Edge would go to that extreme."

"How about this, you throw the match and I tell you where to find her." Phil says

"Well as much as I would like to take you up on that offer. But you see, I guess London knew something like this would happen because she made me promise that I wouldn't throw the match."

- A half hour later-

"The winner and new world heavyweight champion, Jeff Hardy!"

I grab the title and lay it on the ground and pick up Phil

"Okay here's the deal Punk, you're going to tell me where she is or I'll wipe your face all over the canvas." I say.

"I'm not telling you anything." He spits. I punch him in the gut, anger returning.

"WHERE THE HELL IS SHE?" I yell. He just smirks. "That's alright I don't need you anyway."

I kick him before walking out the ring

-London's POV-

I looked around at the scenery before me. I could feel that my ribs were cracked and I knew for a fact that my wrist was sprained. I waited for Jeff to find me. I waited a long time. Finally, light filled the room I shut my eyes.

"London?" I hear Jeff's frantic voice call out

"here." I whisper. He runs over to me and unties me he pulls me into a bone crushing hug

"Oww babe not so hard." I gasp

"You promised you wouldn't get hurt." He says tears running down his cheek.

"And you promised you wouldn't cry." I say wiping the tears. "So how did you do?"

"You're hurt and all you care about is the outcome of the match."

"Nero I swear to god." I Growl

"I won." He says. I smile and kiss him

"Good then all this was worth something."

"I love you so much London."

"I love you too Jeff."


	24. I'm Already There John Morrison

{One Shot} I'm Already There {John Morrison}

"Daddy when you coming home?" my 4 year old daughter asks me from the phone.

"I'm already there babe. I'm the sunshine shining on you, I'm the whisper in the wind, and I'll be there until the end." I tell her.

"Okay I love you daddy." She says

"I love you too, star." I tell her, "put mommy on the phone."

"otay." She says giggling, "MOMMA! DADDY WANTS TO TALK TO YOU!"

"Okay" I hear my girlfriend say from afar. "Hey babe."

"hey." I say, "I'm going to try to be home next Monday okay." I say, I hear Star laugh with her little brother Nick. "I miss you."

"I miss you too. Don't worry about the kids, they'll be okay."

"Dream of me tonight." I tell her

"One day I hope I won't have to dream." She whispers softly into the phone, I hear the tears in her voice.

"I'll be home, I promise, Vince said that I'll have time off."

"It's so hard, john." She says, "Watching you hurt yourself. What the hell was punk thinking the match was over."

"I know. But baby, I do all of this for you, and it's what I love."

"Well I have to make the kids dinner." She says

"Okay Bell. I love you, and I promise your dreams will come true."

"I love you too john." She says then I hear a click.

I sigh and look around. This job, the thing I loved was ruining my life with my family. Jeff Hardy walks in

"Dude I just heard that you and Melina are going to get back together for a storyline."

"WHAT?" I exclaim, "I can't do that. I have a Girlfriend and kids remember?"

"Yeah I know you're dating to my sister you idiot." He says, "plus it's acting…unless…"

"Shut up Hardy I only love your sister." I say tired of him accusing me of not loving his sister. "I have to go talk to Steph."

I get up and walk to Stephanie's office.

* * *

-Bell's POV-

I turn the TV to 63 so Star and I could watch John wrestle my brother for the title.

"Mommy why is daddy's last name on there Morrison?" my 4 year old daughter, Star, asks.

"That's daddy's pretend name." I exclaim, "That's so you can have a semi-normal life because no one knows what your daddy does."

"oh." She says confused, I laugh.

"You'll understand when you're older." I say, she nods and turns to the TV.

As we watched the first match with Cryme Time and the Hart Dynasty, Star cheered for the Brooklyn natives.

"YAY mommy Shad and JTG wonded!" she says hugging me. She looks at the screen and hides behind me.

"What's wrong?"

"The fat man scares me." She whispers as Chris Jericho and the Big Show comes out. I smile and hold her until they're gone.

"He scares me too." I tell her

I get up to get us some pop corn and as I returned the diva's match was on.

"GO LINA!" star yells, I looked at the screen and saw my Boyfriend's ex girlfriend and instantly become insecure. The phone rings and I go to answer it.

_Me_/**John**

**You're much prettier than her.**

_Huh?_

**Melina's on so I just thought I call and tell you I love you not her and you're always going to be prettier than her.**

_You know me too well._

**Yes I do babe.**

_I love you_

**I love you too.**

_Bye_

**Bye  
**

I bring the popcorn and hand a bowl to Star.

"Mommy Rey Rey's up next!" she says smiling from ear to ear.

-John's match-

"Mommy I don't like this match." Star says

"Why not babe?"

"Because daddy's in it but so is uncle Jeffy." She says I smile

"I know babe it's going to be hardy to root for someone."

"How about you root for Uncle Jeff and I'll root for daddy then halfway though we'll switch." She says

"That's a great idea" I say causing her to smile widely.

About fifteen minutes later john was pinned. I frowned I really wanted him to win. But was happy that my brother still had the title.

* * *

-The next morning- John's POV-

I sneak in the door and find a three of then lying on the bed fast asleep. I walk over to Star and kiss her forehead, she open her eyes and smiles. I press my finger against my lip and pick her up and take her to the hall way.

"Tell mommy you think someone's downstairs." I tell her. She nods and runs back into the room, pretending to be scared.

"Mommmy!" she says, "there's someone down stairs.

"Okay." Bell says. I hear her get up and walk towards the door. As she walks out I grab her and start kissing her. She pushes away

"Look here you As-JOHN!" she yells hugging me and kissing me.

"Told you I'd be home." I tell her. She smiles and for that moment my life was exactly how I wanted it to be.

* * *

**Aww, i dedicate this to my bestie Sam who loves John morrison about as much as i love Jeff Hardy. love you sammy.**

**Shelbs**


	25. So Much ForMy Happy Ending MizMorrison

{One Shot} (So Much For) My Happy Ending {the Miz/John Morrison}

I smiled as I entered my boyfriends Suite, tonight was our one year anniversary, and I was planning on surprising mike with a present just for him. I walk into the bedroom and gasp.

"MIKE MIZANIN!" I yell as tears fill my eyes. He looks up from the girl he was pleasuring and grinned.

"Oh hey Jude." He says

"OH HEY JUDE?" I yell, "THAT'S IT OH HEY JUDE?"

"Oh come on you don't really think we we're serious did you?" he says. Tears started to fall as the girl sat up.

"Maryse?!" I exclaim.

"Jude, oh uh…….babe I can explain."

"Don't bother!" I say, I look at Mike "to think I left TNA for your ass."

"Wait Jude." Maryse says getting up and getting dressed. "I'm sorry."

"You were supposed to be my best friend." I say, "We were supposed to be like sisters. As far as I'm concerned you're both dead to me."

I slam the door and walk away; I run to the lounge and sit in a chair crying my eyes out. Remembering when I first met Mike.

* * *

+Flashback+

"Why do we have to go?" I whine to my older brother James.

"Because it's Jay and we're his best friends on TNA."

"But WWE people will be there."

"So?" James asks. His tag team partner pulls up.

"Ugh we're riding with him?" I whine

"You keep whining I'm going to make you Share a room with Chris."

"No not Chris!" I say, "Its bad enough I'm in a storyline with Abyss."

"Then get in." James instructs and I get into Robert's truck.

"Well, well, well, Jude." Robert says, "you look like shit."

"Must you always be rude, Roode?" I ask

"Oh how original."

"Just drive."

-At the party-

"This sucks." I say as I sit down on Jay's couch.

"I know this party sucks right?" a sexy guy asks me. I smile

"Only because its jay's going away/welcoming party." I say

"What do you mean?"

"Jay's leaving TNA for the WWE, Damn traitor." I say, the hot guy laughs

"I'm mike." He says holding out his hand

"Jude." I say shaking his hand.

"Jude?" someone asks, I look up and john was standing there, "what's wrong?"

"Go away; you probably knew the whole time!" I say.

"Knew what?"

"Don't play dumb."

"I honestly don't know what you're talking about Jude,"

"whatever." I say getting up.

"Jude?" I hear Maryse says from a distance.

"Can I stay with you tonight?" I ask john. He nods

"My house is about an hour away from the arena." John says. We walk to the front desk.

"Her stuff hasn't been dropped off at her room yet has it?" john ask s the clerk

"Not yet sir."

"Can we have it please?"

* * *

+Flashback+

"Come on Jude." Mike says from over the phone, "you actually believe Jamie over me?"

"Mike she was with Greg, he saw you too."

"I love you." He says, "Why would I cheat on you?"

"Because you're the self proclaimed chick magnet." 

"I'm not like that and you know that." He says, "I love you Jude Black and I promise I will never cheat on you."

"okay." I say as I break out into a grin. "I love you too."

"Care to share with the class?" john asks as we drive.

"I walked in on my boyfriend and my best friend having sex." I say

"Oh my god, Jude I'm so sorry," john says. "I didn't know I swear."

"I know." I say, "I'm sorry I jump all over you."

"It's fine." He says smiling

* * *

-The Next Day-

John and I walked into the arena and find Mike hanging out with Jericho and the other heels. They look at me and say something to mike. He looks over and smirks, john glares at him and hurry me to his locker room,

"Don't worry about him." John says.

"Thanks john, I don't know what I would have done without you." I tell him

"Welcome," he replies, "do you want to assist me to the ring for my match against punk?"

"Yeah sure." I say smiling.

"Great." John says smiling back at me.

As we make our way to the gorilla position we pass Mike and Maryse.

"Jude?" Maryse says, I walk off and john follows behind.

"She looked like shit."

"good." I say sticking my nose in the air.

"Jude I know you," john says, "I know you more than you think I do. Maryse is you're best friend."

I go to say something but he puts his finger on my mouth

"She's showing regret, mike he's not showing anything, you should hate him more than her." He removes his finger, "now you can talk."

I sigh

"Why do you always have to be right?" I ask

"It's a gift." He says, "Come with being the shaman of Sexy."

I laugh and punch him.

* * *

-Fan's POV-

"Introducing first from Los Angeles, accompanied to the ring by Jude Black. John Morrison."

They walk out hand in hand. John does his thing as Jude pulls a cross between CM Punk's arm cross and the hardy guns they join hands once again and walk towards the ring. Once they get in CM punk's music and he comes out. Jude gets out and stands next to the ring. The match starts and 10 minutes later John wins. Jude gets into the ring and hugs john. John asks for two mics, he hands one to Jude.

"What are you doing john?" Jude asks.

"Something I should have done a long time ago." John replies. Jude looks confused and john pulls her to him and they share a romantic kiss.

* * *

-In the back- -Jude's POV-

John's hand in mine we walked towards his locker room. I couldn't wipe the grin off of my face. I smile up at john who had the dame grin on his face. Suddenly someone attacked him from the back, taking me down too. Maryse helps me up. I look at who attacked us and mike was beating up on John.

"MATT, JEFF, SOMEONE HELP!" I yell trying but failing to get mike off of John, matt hardy pulls mike off of john and pins him against the wall as I run to check on john

"WHAT THE HELL IS YOUR PROBLEM MIKE MIZANIN?!" I yell.

"HE'S MY BEST FRIEND YOU STUPID SLUT." He replies.

"WHY DO YOU CARE WE'RE NOT EVEN DATING ANYMORE!"

"I LOVE YOU JUDE!" mike yells looking me in the eyes. I stare at him

"Like I'm falling for that line again 'Miz'" I say helping john up, "John's ten times the man you'll ever be."

John pulls me to him and proceeds to kiss me.

* * *

-Two Months Later-

"You'll be fine." I reassure john

"You're brother he's like James Storm!"

"You'll be fine." I tell him

"But wh-"

"You'll" *kiss* "Be" *kiss* "Fine" *kiss* "I Promise"

"I hope your right." He says as we walk to the porch, I don't bother knocking and walk on in. john stays on the porch.

"Come on!" I say smiling

"JAMES! ROBERTA!" I yell. They walk in from the back, Robert looked pissed

"Judith Rose Black." He says, "I am not a Mexican nor am I a women so do not call me that."

"Sorry man," I say pulling john to me

"James, Robert……..a" I say smirking, "this is my boy-friend John Hennigan. John this is my brother James Black and

Robert……..a Roode"

"I'm sorry." Robert says.

"Shut up Robert……a" I say snickering. He glares at me and I take off running.

* * *

-No1's POV-

"Sorry about them." James says to john.

"It's okay I'm use to it with her and jay." John replies.

"I'm glad it's over between her and that mike kid." James says. "She seems happier with you."

"I love her." John says as he watched his girlfriend rough house with Robert. She smiles over to her boyfriend and older brother before throwing a cheap shot at Robert.

[Fade to black]


	26. Somerwhere Out There Batista

{One Shot} Somewhere Out There {Batista}

_Last time I talked to you _

_You were lonely and out of place_

_You were looking down on me, lost out in space_

_Laid underneath the stars_

_Strung out on feeling brave_

_I watched the red orange glow_

_I watched it float away  
_

"I guess this is goodbye then." She whispered looking around awkwardly.

"Yes I guess." Batista said

"Bye Dave." She said tears stinging her eyes. Her once fiery red aura faded and she walked out.

"Bye kitten." He whispered as the love of his life walked away.

_Down here in the atmosphere_

_Garbage and city lights_

_Gonna save your tired soul_

_Gonna save our lives_

_Turned on the radio, to find you on satellite_

_I'm waiting for the sky to fall_

_I'm waiting for a sign_

_Though we are_

_It's all so far  
_

"What are you going to do with all your time off?" John asks Dave after raw one night

"I'm going to find her, man." He replies

"Who, Kat?" Melina says walking up, Dave just nods and walks off.

"I hope he finds her." Melina says, "I miss the old Dave."

"It's weird seeing him like this." John agrees, "He loved Kat so much, I wonder why she left."

Dave heard this and sighs, they would never understand if he told him. He walked out of the arena and gets into his car.

_You're falling back to me_

_The star that I can see yeah_

_I know you're out there, somewhere out there_

_You're falling out of reach_

_Defying gravity yeah_

_I know you're out there, somewhere out there  
_

Katherine Saint James or Kat to all her friends; walked well waddled into the diner in her home town of Tallahassee.

"Kat how are you?" her ex-boss Hannah asks

"Pregnant." Kat replies, "very-very pregnant."

"When is that thing due anyway?" Charlie, a regular asks

"Next month." Kat replies smiling.

"So what are you having baby-girl?" Hannah asks

"Eggs and bacon, with some orange juice please." she tells her, Hannah smiles and walks to the kitchen area

"So any word from the father?" Charlie asks sitting next to Kat in the booth. Kat looks down

"No sir." She says, her best friend walks in,

"Serena." She says, Serena sits next to her.

"There's something I need to tell you, Katherine." She says seriously

_Hope you remember me_

_When you're home sick and need a change_

_I'll miss your purple hair_

_I'll miss the way you taste_

_I know you'll come back some day_

_On a bed of nails I wait _

_I'm praying that you don't burn out or fade away_

_And though we are_

_It's all so far  
_

Dave Batista let the hot humid air of Tallahassee, Florida hit his face once he got off of the plane. He needed to fine his Girlfriend and fix what he had broken before it was too late. He gets into his rental car and drove to where they first met.

*flashback*

"What can I get you sir?" A voice asks Dave early that morning. He looks up and finds himself staring into the eyes of the most beautiful woman in the world.

"Coffee, black. And some bacon and eggs." Dave replies. She smiles and writes it down. Dave looks at her nametag. Kat Saint James it read. Beautiful name, Dave thinks.

"I'll be right back with your drink Mr. Batista." She says smiling. She walks off. 

Dave sat there in silence before she came back.

"Your food will be ready in about 5 minutes sir."

"First off it's Dave and second off, Kat, is that short for something?"

"Katherine." She says with a smile, "but everyone calls me Kat."

"Like Kitten." Dave says causing her to laugh

"Yeah exactly."

_You're falling back to me_

_The star that I can see yeah_

_I know you're out there, somewhere out there_

_You're falling out of reach_

_Defying gravity yeah_

_I know you're out there, somewhere out there  
_

He finally arrived at the Diner and sees Kat eating with her best friend, Serena. He checks himself in the mirror and gets out of the car and makes his way into the Diner

Katherine let her eyes wonder as Serena went on about her brother going into the military. Her eyes set on the man walking in the door and gasps.

"What are you doing here?" she asks standing up!

"Kitten listen I made a mistake when I told you to leave." He says looking her in her eyes.

"Now you realize your mistake?" Kat cried. "What if it's too late?"

"I know it's not too late."

"How?"

"You wouldn't have let me call you kitten."

_Your falling back to me_

_The star that I can see_

_I know your out there, ohhh_

_Your falling out of reach_

_Defying gravity_

_I know your out there, somewhere out there  
_

Kat stared at the love of her life crying, kiss me damn you, she thinks. It was if he read her mind because he pulled her close and kisses her just as he did in this diner two years ago.

"Katherine Saint James." He says getting down on one knee. "will you marry me?"

she stared down at him tears stinging her eyes.

"Yes dave I'll marry you." She says, Dave smiles and goes to hug her.

"Jezze kitten how many do you have in there?"

"Twins a boy and a girl." Kat says smiling, Dave grins and picks her up and kisses her again

_Your falling back to me_

_The star that I can see yeah_

_I know your out there, somewhere out there_

_Your falling out of reach_

_Defying gravity yeah_

_I know your out there, somewhere out there_

_You're falling back to me_

_I know, I know_

**my first batista one, i miss him........**


	27. Nothing Good About goodbye Jeff Hardy

{One Shot} Nothing Good About Goodbye {Jeff Hardy}

"Youres truly, Jeff hardy. Truly youres, this life." Jeff says bowing. Everyone in the back were crowding around the gorilla position for him to come into the back, to tell him goodbye. Everyone except me. I stood back and watch as Phil runs out to hit Jeff. Finally Jeff emerges from the arena everyone goes to hug him. Mickie cries as she does so, Matt give him the biggest hug ever, and Me?, well, I stood back. I wanted him to watch me walk away when I left.

"Where's Kourtney?" I hear him ask. I see Barbie point over to me, he looks and I turn and walk away, trying to hide the tears. I hear him call my name so I turn a sharp corner so I could hide. He runs past and stops

"Where'd she go?" I hear him mutter, he goes for his phone. I shut mine off so it wouldn't go off.

"Kourt listen I know you're not good with goodbyes but I'm not leaving for good I promise. I'll be back and just because I'm not in the WWE anymore doesn't mean we can't still hang out. I know our friendship has been really rocky for the past year because of me getting back with Beth but, Kourtney baby I'm always here for you. This isn't goodbye. I love you." He hangs up and punches a wall. He walks back towards the gorilla position. I walk out of my hiding spot and sigh, then finally I let the tears flow.

* * *

-two weeks later-

I running as my niece chased me with a hose.

"Nat!" I yell "stop!"

"NO daddy said to!" the six year old says. I run over towards my brother, Jason Reso, and Natalie giggles as she sprays him.

"WHAT THE H-"

"Language brother." I say laughing. He gets up and grins over to me

"AUNTIE KOURTNEY RUN!" Nat yells, "THAT'S HIS TICKLE FACE!"

I take off running.

"Kourtney! Phone call." Jason's wife, Melody, yells from the house. I run into the house laughing.

"Keep him away from me." I tell Mel pointing to Jason, she nods.

"Hello?" I giggle

"Hey Kourt." The voice says from the other side.

"Jeff?" I gasp. "I can't talk."

"When don't, just listen okay."

"Mmkay."

"I broke up with Beth because I realized something when you left. Kourtney I love you."

"HEY AUNT KOURTNEY! UNCLE ADAM'S HERE!" Natalie yells.

"Look Jeff I have to go."

"You're dating Adam again?!"

"I have to go." I say on the verge of tears, I hang up the phone. Melody embrases me with hug.

"Everthing will work out." She says, "I promise."

"Hey, kourt." Adam says walking in.

"Hey adam." I say.

-in North Carolina-

"She's dating Adam again!" Jeff growls. His brother Matt looks up at him.

"What?" he exclaims, "adam's dating Christie, that model he met in Mexico. Did Kourtney actually say she was dating Adam again?"

"No but when Natalie yelled that he was there she had to get off."

"Seeing as though she didn't' want to talk to begin with…"

"Shut up." Jeff exclaims stomping out of the room.

Matt's phone rings he smiles as he answers.

"Hey jay." "I know him too." "okay see you then." "alright bye."

* * *

-that Wednesday-

"Come on sis!" Jason says pulling me to Disneyland hotel.

"Dude you're acting like you're two." I tell him.

"IT'S DISNEYLAND!" Jason yells. I hold up my hands and back up.

"Okay crazy lady." I mutter walking into the hotel.

"So why do I get a room on a different floor than you guys?"

"because!" Jason says handing me a key. I roll my eyes and walk to my room

once I get there I slide the key card in and walk in. I hear the shower going, assuming that it was adam I put my bags down and sit down on the bed. I take out my phone and charger and begin charging my i-phone. I hear the shower go off and the door open.

"about time, jeeze I would like to take a-"

"Kourtney!" the voice I all to well recognized says. I turn around and standing there with a towel wrapped around him was Jeff.

"Jeff?" I say I grab my phone and call my brother.

**Me**/_jay_

**You've got to be kidding me?!**

_If we would have told you you wouldn't have come_

**Well duh.**

_You love him, he loves you, now get over yourself and start making me some nieces and newfews._

**JASON I SWEAR TO GOD!**

_Bye sis_

**Ja **_*click*_

"that ass hung up on me." I mutter turning around to find Jeff on his phone.

"I don't care, she doesn't want to see me just get me out of here Matt." He says into the phone. Suddenly I felt guilty. "I know you and Jay are only trying to help but… okay… bye."

He hangs up and turns to me

"I'm sorry." I say tears forming in my eyes. "I do want to see you Jeff, it's just hard."

"how is it hard?"

"knowing that you could up and leave. Just like you did when you went back to Beth."

"Kourt I love you." Jeff says walking over to me.

"I don't believe you." I whisper, he pulls me into a kiss. We kiss for a long time, maybe it wasn't a long time, I don't know. But soon after we broke apart

"I still don't believe you." I say walking out to meet my brother to go to the park.

* * *

-that night-

"Why won't you just stop being a hardhead??" Adam says pushing me to the room that Jeff and I shared. "everyone knows that you love him and he loves you."

"because the last time we got even remotely close he left me for Beth." I mutter.

"please will you just give him a second chance." Adam says,

"are you begging?" I ask

"yes I'm begging! Now get in there and tell him how you feel."

"fine!" I say unlocking the door and walking in. when the starts go blue by Bethany Joy Galeotti & Tyler Hilton was playing from a cd player, the smell of lavender was though out the room. Jeff stood in front of the bed with a single white rose.

"my favorite song, my favorite smell, and my favorite flower." I say looking at jeff. "what are you doing?"

"proving it to you." He says he brings me to a table and suddenly someone knocks on the door and Jeff answers it, a pizza delivery guy. I laugh

"your favorite pizza." He says opening the lid showing me a taco pizza.

"Jeff." I say.

"but wait there's more." He says pulling out some Dr. Pepper. And he hands me a bag and pulls out the complete first and second season of One Tree Hill.

"my favorite soda and my favorite show." I say but then I turn to him, "you could have found all of this on my face book."

'you like the song because it's a love story about loving each other until the stars go blue. You love lavender because it reminds you of your grandma's house, you love white roses because it reminds you of life, and the red ones remind you of blood. You love the pizza because it was the first pizza you and Jason got after your mother and father got a divorced, you love Dr. Pepper for the same reason. You love One Tree Hill because you believe that you are Peyton Sawyer." He says, "you think I don't know you Kourtney Brooke Reso but I know you better than anyone."

"I'm scared." I tell him, "I'm scared you'll leave me again."

"I'm not going to leave." Jeff says

"people always leave." I quote Peyton Sawyer.

"I love you, I will always love you." Jeff says, "I promise you I'll never leave."

"I love you too, Jeff but it's too hard."

"it won't have to be."

_please will you just give him a second chance_I hear Adam say in my head.

_You love him, he loves you, now get over yourself _I hear my brother.

"pinky promise you'll never leave?" I say, he smiles and holds up his pinky wrapping it around mine.

"pinky promise I'll never leave." He says pulling me into a kiss.

* * *

**woot woot it took me a long time to write this one because i didn't really know what to write about but i knew i wanted to write a jeff one. i hope you liked it, let me know, REVIEW!**

**peace,**

**shelbs**


	28. Stay Randy Orton

{One Shot} Stay {Randy Orton}

_I been sittin' here staring _

_At the clock on the wall _

_And I been layin here praying _

_Praying she won't call _

_It's just another call from home _

_And you'll get it and be gone _

_And I'll be crying  
_

As I watch my alarm clock, I silently praying she doesn't call but soon her ringtone starts playing and Randy picks it up

"hey sam…..yeah I'll be home in a few……okay I love you too……bye."

I feel him stand up and get dressed. He walks over to my side of the bed and kneels down to were we're eye level.

"I have to go, Andi." He says kissing me, "I love you and you'll always be my girl."

He kisses my forehead and walks out. It's the same old thing they'll argue and he'll find his way to my place. Sometimes he comes when he's suppose to be training. But it always ended the same. A 'that was Sam I have to go home' then that's it he's gone.

_And I'll be beggin you baby _

_Beg you not to leave _

_But I'll be left here waiting _

_With my heart on my sleeve _

_Oh for the next time we'll be here _

_Seems like a million years _

_And I think I'm dying  
_

-two months later-

"please Randy stay…" I begged as he walks to the door

"Andi I have to go right now Lizzie's sick and I need to be there for her."

"but what about me Randy, I'm wearing my heart on my sleeve for you." I cry. He grabs me, pulls me close and kisses me. Passion, lust, and love surged trough our bodies.

"wait for me." Randy whispers as we break apart.

"always…" I whisper back

"you'll always be my girl."

I smile a sad smile and he leaves. I curl up in a ball on the bed and begin to sob.

_What do I have to do to make you see _

_She can't love you like me  
_

I walked into my apartment from work and I had a message.

"hey Andi. It's Randy, so I'll be around your place at about 10. can't wait to see you baby girl."

I smiled. Now was my chance to make him want to stay. I look at the clock it reads nine thirty. I run up stares and pamper myself.

At ten when his knock comes to my door I open it dressed in that little black dress he loves so much

"hey there stranger." I say smiling

"you are just what I need." He says picking me up and carring me to my bed room.

_Why dont you stay _

_Im down on my knees _

_Im so tired of being lonely _

_Don't I give you what you need _

_When she calls you to go _

_There is one thing you should know _

_We dont have to live this way _

_Baby why dont you stay  
_

His dreadful phone rings; he sighs and answers it. He gets up and gets dressed just like every night we spend together.

"why don't you stay?" I whisper.

"what was that, babe?" Randy asks me.

"am I not good enough to stay with Randy?" I ask my voice barely above a whisper, "when she calls; did you ever think that it's doesn't have to be this way? Just stay with me Randy."

Tears starts to form in my eyes as he sighs.

_You keep telling me baby _

_There will come a time _

_When you will leave her arms _

_And forever be in mine _

_But I don't think that's the truth _

_And I don't like being used _

_And I'm tired of waiting _

_It's too much pain to have to bare _

_To love a man you have to share  
_

"one day. I promise I'll leave Sam and we'll be together forever." He kisses me. I watch him leave not knowing when I'd see him again. He breaks his promises so much. I don't like being used, and I'm tired of loving Randy when I have to share him with Sam. I lie down on the bed and fall into an uneasy sleep.

The next morning Randy had left me a message saying he would come later tonight. So I sat there in my apartment waiting…like always.

_Why dont you stay _

_Im down on my knees _

_Im so tired of being lonely _

_Don't I give you what you need _

_When she calls you to go _

_There is one thing you should know _

_We dont have to live this way _

_Baby why dont you stay  
_

"you know you could sell the apartment and we can move in with each other." Randy says kissing my knuckles after we had sex.

"so you're leaving her soon?" I say smiling. His face saddens.

"Andi, Elizabeth is only a baby. I don't want to confuse her."

"i know I probably sound selfish but Randy. What if I can't wait forever?"

"you'll wait."

"how can you be sure?"

"because you love me." He say's as his phone rings. He answers it

"hey babe….yeah I just was hanging out with the guys and we lost track of the time…..yeah I'll be a couple minutes….love you too. Bye."

He stands up to leave and I finally decided.

"Randy?"

_I can't take it any longer _

_But my will is getting stronger _

_And I think I know just what I have to do _

_I can't waste another minute _

_After all that I've put in it _

_I've given you my best _

_Why does she get the best of you _

_So the next time you find _

_You wanna leave her bed for mine  
_

He sighs

"yes Andi."

"why don't you stay?"

"We've been over th-"

"let me finish! Next time you feel the need to come over just stay with Sam." I say trying not to let the tears come

"what are you saying?"

"I'm off my knees, I'm not begging any more. I've given you the best of me but yet Sam still gets the best of you."

"Andrea Dupree what are you saying?"

"I'm ending this….all this betrayal, this sneaking around, this only getting you a couple hours a week. You have a daughter and a wife who love you. I was stupid to think this would ever be serious with you."

"Andi, I-"

"just leave Randall." I say. He looks at me for the longest time

"fine." And with that he left. I look around the room that I had so many good memories and smile, I was finally free…

_Why dont you stay _

_I'm up off my knees _

_I'm so tired of being lonely _

_You can't give me what I need _

_When she begs you not to go _

_There is one thing you should know _

_I dont have to live this way _

_Baby why dont you stay  
_

-the next day-

I open my eyes as the drapes in my room fling open.

"get up Andi, I know what we're gunna do today." My best friend, Maria Kanellis, says

"what are we going to do today Phineas?" I say refurring to the disney show she got the phrase from. "and how in the hell did you get in?"

"we're going shopping." She says, a grin stretches across my face. She holds up a set of keys, "you gave me spare keys remember."

"Actually I remember giving Jeff those keys…." I say getting up.

"all right I stole them from Jeff. So LETS GO."

"Let me get dressed"

Twenty minutes later Maria and I are walking out of the house and Randy stood there.

"Andi, I was hoping we could talk." He says, I look at Maria.

"sorry Randall, but You cant give me what I need." I say smirking

"Randy maybe you should go back to Sam, I mean we don't want you here when Dani's date shows up." Maria smiles

"yeah."

"who are you going out with?"

"hmmm…………I think that's on a need to know basis and sorry my dear Orton you don't need to know." Maria says pulling me to the car. I laugh.

"I'm so glad you eneded it with him."

"you know what Ria?"

"what Andi?"

"I am too." I say smiling as she put the top down.

_Yeah yeah oh oh oh oha oh_

* * *

**Wellp that's it. i love sugarland's stay. i really couldn't pick a superstar. at first i was going to have it be Jeff but i have alot of jeff already. so end the end i picked Randy. i think i'm going to make a second one using another song but i haven't decided. OH BTW GO SEE JENNIFERS BODY. I LOVED IT!**


	29. Toxic Valentine Cody Rhondes

{One shot} Toxic Valentine {Cody Rhodes}

_She's got a target painted on her back_

_And keeps a list of the qualities a good girl lacks_

_She bites her lip and tips her bottle_

_I take a drink because the truth is hard to swallow _

* * *

"Daph come on please…." Cody begs from the other side of the bathroom door, "you going to look great"

I look in the mirror and see the Fairy that stared back at me, wait strike that a slutty Fairy. I sigh and put a little bit more glitter on my cleavage and smirk. If he wanted me to wear this he's going to suffer tonight. I spin around one more time and walk out of the bathroom. Cody gasps and pushes me against the wall, he starts kissing my neck.

"No Cody our friends are waiting in the ball room." I say pushing him off.

"Just a couple minutes?" he asks as I bend down to find my red lipstick. I feel him step behind me and press his erection into my backside, I smirk, stand up and turn around, this time pushing him up against the wall. I kiss him and begin unbutton his pants and unzipping the zipper. I smile and lick my lip.

"We're going to be late." I whisper in his ear and walking out the hotel room.

* * *

_Sex and white lies_

_Handcuffs and alibis_

_She lays her halo on the pillow where she sleeps_

_Her heart bleeds red wine_

_My Toxic Valentine_

_Lays her halo on the pillow that used to be mine_

* * *

-Cody's Pov-

"We're going to be late." Daphne whispers in my ear, she turns and walks out. I stare intensively at the door she had just walked out of. I had to cool down if I was going to get to that Halloween party down stairs. _Big Show in bikini, big show in bikini._

Sighing a button my pants back up and do the zipper. I grab my Cop hat and walked out the door and walked to the elevator.

"Nice Hat." Ted says as I got in. I look at him. He was wearing tight black pants and a black leather vest with fake tattoos all over his torso

"What the hell are you suppose to be?"

"Tommy Lee." He says, "Rachel is Pamela Anderson."

I roll my eyes.

"It fits her." I mumble.

"What was that man?"

"nothing." I say

"She teased you again didn't she?"

"What? How?"

"Dude you're spacing so either Daphne teased you or you need more sleep."

"She's toxic man." I say glaring at him

* * *

_I live a lifestyle full of first impressions_

_I've got my hands full of unhealthy obsessions_

_She bites my lip, I'm sure to follow_

_We take a drink to the guilty and the hollow_

* * *

When I walked in I instantly saw her dancing with John Hennigan who was dressed up as a cowboy. She looks over at me and smirks. I see her turn to Jeff Hardy who was dressed up as a football player and whisper in his ear. I growl and walk over to the bar.

"She's only doing it because you picked a Fairy costume this year." Trish Stratus, Daphne's best friend says smiling. "You really think she'd be giving Hennigan any attention unless she was out for revenge."

"What about Jeff?" I say, the brunette's smile got wider

"He's her secret weapon because she knows it riles you up that she's so close to him."

I turn and watch as Jeff dips her down low as they dance.

* * *

-Daphne's POV-

"So tell me again why you aren't over at the bar playing tonsil-hockey with your boyfriend." Jeff asks as we dance.

"Only if you tell me why you're dressed like a football player?"

"Halloween is about being something you're not for a change so I came as a football player."

"Makes sense." I say smiling

"Your turn."

"He's the reason I'm slutty Fairy." I say.

"I wouldn't say slutty." Jeff says licking his lips. "I mean you could be dressed up like Rosa."

I look over to the rookie diva and see that she came in a bikini.

"What the hell?" I ask

"She says she's a swimsuit model." Matt Hardy says walking over to us. Jeff and Matt look at each other and laugh.

"And what are you Mr. Hardy?" I ask smiling

"I'm…….me." he says, I laugh

"Forgot your costume did you?"

"You didn't buy it for me this year." I look over at Cody who was watching me intensively.

"Guys wanna dance?" I ask smirking

"yeah." Matt says. And we did with Matt in front of me and Jeff behind.

* * *

_Sex and white lies_

_Handcuffs and alibis_

_She lays her halo on the pillow where she sleeps_

_Her heart bleeds red wine_

_My Toxic Valentine_

_Lays her halo on the pillow that used to be mine_

* * *

-Cody's POV-

I watch as Daphne bumps and grinds with the hardy brothers, I growl.

"You're a Cop not a dog." Randy says. He looks to where I'm looking and grins, "dammit boy Daphne is looking pretty sexy tonight."

"Shut up." I mutter.

"If I were you I would march over there and pull her to the room and fuck every inch of her." he says with lust in his eyes.

"Don't you have a wife to go do that to?"

"Yeah but I'll tell you Becca is nothing like Daphne." He grunts as Daphne drops it down low.

"Get a life, Orton." I say walking over to her.

* * *

-Daphne's POV-

"Oh no you're in trouble now." Jeff says. I look up and Cody is walking over to us. I smile as he takes me by the hand and pulls me to the corner.

"Is it because I made you dress up like a Fairy or do you just like to see me jealous?"

"Maybe it's both." I say licking my lip. I see a flash of agony cross his face. "Do I make you hot, baby?"

_Oh-Oh My Toxic Valentine_

I bite my lip causing him to groan. He wraps his arms around my waist.

"You are so in trouble when I get you upstairs." he mutters. I smile and lick his cheek.

"Are you going to spank me officer?" I ask, I look at him innocently and bite my lip.

* * *

_I'm not the type to forget or to bury my head_

_Just take off your wings, they could never get you quite as high as I can_

_And you know it_

* * *

He takes my hand and we walk up to our room. I smirk and push him on to the bed. I slowly take my skirt off and bend over to remove my boots. I look at him and remove my top; finally I slid off the wings. Cody stands up and pushes me to the bed.

"I love Halloween." He says, I laugh and wrap my legs around his body.

"You only love the Halloween sex." I say as he trusts into me.

* * *

_Sex and white lies_

_Handcuffs and alibis_

_She lays her halo on the pillow where she sleeps_

_Her heart bleeds red wine_

_My Toxic Valentine_

_Lays her halo on the pillow that used to be mine_


	30. Where'd You Go Edge

{One Shot} Where'd you Go {Edge}

* * *

_Where'd you go? _

_I miss you so, _

_Seems like it's been forever, _

_That you've been gone._

* * *

Being the daughter of Vince McMahon, Seely Grace McMahon, was warned not to get involve with people who worked for her father. One in particular was Adam Copeland, he was known for being a playboy. But she did get involved with him and they dated for three years, then she was casted in a movie, thus beginning her career as an actress.

"I have to go babe." Seely says kissing her injured boyfriend.

"But you just got home."

"I know but I have a movie in Vancouver." She says grabbing her luggage. Adam just sighs as he watches her leave. He thought that with his injury she would take time off to spend time with him but nope so far she's shot a movie, a guest spot on a TV show, and a bunch of talk show slots. The most Adam had seen her is on TV.

* * *

_She said "Some days I feel like shit, _

_Some days I wanna quit, and just be normal for a bit," _

_I don't understand why you have to always be gone, _

_I get along but the trips always feel so long, _

_And, I find myself tryna stay by the phone,_

* * *

"Adam sometimes I just want to quit ya know?" she says over the phone. "And just have things go back to normal again."

"I don't understand why you're always on the go, your going to get sick." Adam says

"I'm fine, I just I miss you."

"I know I miss you too." Adam says, "Be careful okay."

"I will. I have to go they need me on set."

"Okay I love you."

"Love you too." Adam hangs up the phone and looks at his best friend Jay Reso.

"Dude you are so whipped."

"Shut up."

* * *

_'Cause your voice always helps me when I feel so alone, _

_But I feel like an idiot, workin' my day around the call, _

_But when I pick up I don't have much to say, _

_So, I want you to know it's a little fucked up, _

_That I'm stuck here waitin', at times debatin', _

_Tellin' you that I've had it with you and your career, _

_Me and the rest of the family here singing "Where'd you go?"_

* * *

Adam stayed by the phone waiting for her to call but when they were on the phone neither said much.

"I'm so sick of it jay." Adam says, "I want her in my arms. At least when we were touring together we traveled together."

"I'm sorry man." Jay says, "all I know is she loves you."

Someone walks in and they look up.

"Shane what are you doing here?"

"Have you talked to Seely?"

"Just a few hours ago why?"

"We're worried about her." Shane, Seely's older brother says sitting down on a chair.

* * *

_I miss you so, _

_Seems like it's been forever, _

_That you've been gone. _

_Where'd you go? _

_I miss you so, _

_Seems like it's been forever, _

_That you've been gone, _

_Please come back home..._

* * *

"Why what's happened?" Adam asks

"Mom tried calling her and it picked up and all she could hear was loud music."

"Maybe she was at an after party." Jay says

"We're worried she might become like every Hollywood starlet." Shane says, "Start using drugs and everything."

Adam looks at the picture of him and Seely that sat on the coffee table and softly prayed that never happen.

* * *

_You know the place where you used to live, _

_Used to barbeque up burgers and ribs, _

_Used to have a little party every Halloween with candy by the pile, _

_But now, you only stop by every once in a while, _

_Shit, I find myself just fillin' my time, _

_Anything to keep the thought of you from my mind,_

* * *

It had been three months since Adam had even talked to Seely and he was beginning to think she died when he was watching the insider and a story about her came on.

"Seely Grace faints while filming 'Dear John'." The blond chick whose name Adam never remember says. "Here's Tom with the story."

"Seely Grace, the newest star to hit the scene collapsed today on the set of her upcoming movie Dear John where she plays a young woman waiting for her boyfriend, who is played by Channing Tatum. We couldn't get an interview with her but we did get to speak to Channing."

It goes to a clip of Channing Tatum.

"Seely is just fine. She just got a little over heated, she's a strong girl and we'll be back filming by Monday." He says

"And this is more of what he said about Seely." Tom says

"She's fun to be around. And yes I have a crush on her who wouldn't, I mean she's great. She has a boy though back home, so she's off limits."

* * *

_I'm doin' fine, I plan to keep it that way, _

_You can call me if you find you have somethin' to say, _

_And I'll tell you, I want you to know it's a little fucked up, _

_That I'm stuck here waitin', at times debatin', _

_Tellin' you that I've had it with you and your career, _

_Me and the rest of the family here singing "Where'd you go?"_

* * *

When the phone rang Adam did not think it wad going to be her.

"Hey babe," Seely had said

"Hey babe? It's been three months and all you can say is hey babe."

"Adam I've been busy."

"Too busy to even call your family."

"Adam…"

"No don't Adam me. I'm tired of just being here waiting for you. It's fucked up. I'm done"

"Are you breaking up with me?"

"Yeah I guess I am." And with that he hung up on her.

* * *

_I miss you so, _

_Seems like it's been forever, _

_That you've been gone. _

_Where'd you go? _

_I miss you so, _

_Seems like it's been forever, _

_That you've been gone, _

_Please come back home..._

* * *

Seely Grace McMahon sat in her trailer and stared at the phone she was just on. The door opens and Channing Tatum walks in.

"Seely, their ready for you." He says, she doesn't reply. "Seely are you okay?"

"He……he broke up with me." she says, suddenly she breaks down crying. Channing holds her as she cries.

Adam turns the TV on a week later and insider was on again. Why do I watch this?

"Seely Grace. Is 'Dear John' her last movie?" the blond says. "Yes it true. I got a chance to sit down with Seely to get the details."

The scene turns to Seely and Blondie sitting in chairs.

"So is it true that 'Dear John' is going to be your last movie?"

"Yes, it is I'm afraid. I had different dreams growing up. I always wanted to be part of my father's business."

"The WWE?"

"Yes." She says, "So I'm done making movies and I'm going to finish my training to become a wrestler."

"Good luck with that."

* * *

_I want you to know it's a little fucked up, _

_That I'm stuck here waitin', no longer debatin', _

_Tired of sittin' and hatin' and makin' these excuses, _

_For while you're not around, and feeling so useless, _

_It seems one thing has been true all along, _

_You don't really know what you got 'til it's gone, _

_I guess I've had it with you and your career, _

_When you come back I won't be here and you'll can sing it..._

* * *

Seely sat in the plane next to Channing who had become her best friend.

"What are you going to say to him," Channing asks

"I don't know yet Chan." She whispers. "That I'm sorry I guess."

"I'll always be right here for you okay."

"I know."

A couple hours later they walk into the apartment Seely shared with Adam.

"Adam?" she says, she in return gets no answer. She searches around the area and walks back to Channing tears in her eyes.

"He's gone." She says

* * *

_Where'd you go? _

_I miss you so, _

_Seems like it's been forever, _

_That you've been gone. _

_Where'd you go? _

_I miss you so, _

_Seems like it's been forever, _

_That you've been gone, _

_Please come back home..._


	31. Harder Everyday Edge

{One Shot} Harder Everyday {Edge}

* * *

_Well its 9pm and you still haven't called me back _

_And if I try again I think you'll feel like you under attack_

_I dont think I can take it I dont think I can make it_

_I just want this to go away_

* * *

"Hey you've reached Adam. I'm either in the ring or working out, Leave you're name and whatever the hell you want and I'll think about getting back to you."

"Adam I know I screwed up and I know this is the like 200th message I left you but I miss you and I need you." Seely Grace McMahon whispers into her sidekick early one morning. "Adam I love you."

She hangs up and looks up at her older brother and starts crying. He hugs her.

"I really fucked up this time haven't i?" she cries onto his shoulder

"Seely just come home for a while okay?" Shane says

"I need to stay here just in case he comes back."

"Seely, just come back home, mom's worried and Steph is about to send Paul down here."

"Alright." Seely says standing up and closing her phone.

* * *

_Trying to be someone that you know your not _

_It gets harder everyday _

_All the lonely days _

_There's no one left to love_

_You wish life would go away_

* * *

Adam Copeland stared at his phone somewhere in Boston.

"Adam I know I screwed up and I know this is the like 200th message I left you but I miss you and I need you. Adam I love you" Seely said on the message. There was silence then "I really fucked up this time haven't i?"… Seely just come home for a while okay? ... I need to stay here just in case he comes back… Seely, just come back home, mom's worried and Steph is about to send Paul down here… alright…"

Adam replayed the message and listened to the Pain in her voice. He wiped a single tear, and gets up.

"ADAM!" the screech of Vikki Guerrero, comes from behind him. He rolls his eyes and turns around.

"Yes Vikki." He says, she grins,

"They need us for our promo."

"I'll be right there." He says taking one last look at his phone and walks away.

* * *

_Now its 2am and I'm pacing around on the floor_

_I wait for you to come home but you never come walk through that door_

_Now I'm trying to fake it I just can't seem to shake it_

_I just want this to go away_

* * *

-3 months later-

A new diva would be debuting that night on Smackdown, everyone who knew who it was except for Vikki and Adam.

"Do you know who it is?" Adam asks his best friend, Jay, who suddenly grins

"Naw man I don't."

"Then why the hell are you grinning."

"I have to go." Jay says after checking his phone. Jay walks to a locker room Knocks a weird knock and waits. The door open and he's pulled into the room. He hugs the girl on the other side.

"So 'Gracie' you ready to debut tonight?"

"Don't say it like that you'll get me found out." Seely says smiling, "but yes I'm ready to see the look on his face when I strut out there."

Jay laughs and hugs her again. A knock on the door breaks them apart.

"Miss Gracie you're on in 2."

"Thank you." Seely says smiling.

"Good luck." Jay says kissing her on the cheek.

* * *

_Trying to be someone that you know your not _

_It gets harder everyday _

_All the lonely days _

_There's no one left to love_

_You wish life would go away_

_You wish life would go away_

* * *

"Listen Cena you have no right to be here on Smackdown." Adam says into the mic.

"I just have a present for you and Vikki." John replies smirking

"A present?!" Vikki says smiling, "well what is it?"

"Well………..you heard her Gracie come on out." John says looking to the stage. 'Break' by Three Days Grace starts playing a Seely walks out with a smirk.

"Or wait did I say Gracie I meant SEELY GRACE MCMAHON!" John yells, Seely grabs a mic

"Hey Vikki, edge." She says ice in her voice. The face on Adam's face was priceless. "I see you've down graded a bit, edge."

"I bit, babe he's on a different time zone now." John says putting his arm around Seely's waist.

"What's she talking about, edge?" Vikki asks, Seely smirks as Adam starts stuttering.

"Nothing."

"Oh so 3 years of your life is nothing, huh?" Seely says frowning. "Dad warned me not to get involved with you. But I didn't, I ended up getting hurt."

Seely turns to leave the ring,

"Wait See!" Adam says. She stops and turns around.

"I'm sorry I wasn't there when you came home but…I was afraid you left me for good."

"New flash, you broke up with me."

* * *

_I know one day ill get through this_

_I know one day we'll be done_

_I know one day ill find a way_

_To see you_

* * *

"I know but I made a mistake, Seely please, just give me another chance."

"EDGE." Vikki screeches. They both look at her, a small smile forms on the face of Seely.

"That's the reason you don't get a second chance." Seely says taking Johns hand and walking to the back. Once in the back she bust out laughing and jumps on her brother Shane.

"Did you see his face?" she asks giggling.

"Yes I did." Shane replies.

"Look at his face when you left with John." Steph says holding up her phone. Adam was pissed, hurt, betrayed, and love all wrapped up into one. Jay walks up, pulls Seely away and hugs her.

"You did good out there See." He says

"Do you think he bought it?"

"Bought that you're over him?" Jay asks, Seely nods. "Yeah, I guess."

"Good." She says then suddenly she starts crying.

* * *

_Now its 6am and I smashed all the you left behind_

_I gotta throw this away these things that'll never be mine_

* * *

Jay carries Seely to her sister's office, he opens the door and Adam is standing there talking to Steph.

"Shit." He mutters.

"What?' Seely sniffles opening her teary eyes. She sees Adam and jumps out of Jay's arms and takes off running.

She hides in the women's locker room.

* * *

_Trying to be someone that you know your not _

_It gets harder everyday _

_All the lonely days _

_There's no one left to love_

_You wish life would go away_

* * *

She hears the door open and someone walk in.

"Seely please can we talk, I know I hurt you but I love you." Adam says. "I never wanted us to break up; I just wanted you to see how I felt when you were always traveling. It hurt to see you making out with Channing in that movie."

"You went and seen it?"

"Course." He says, "I wouldn't have missed it."

"Why?"

"Because no matter how mad I was at you I can't not see you, Seely I love you."

"I love you too."

"Will you marry me?" he asks Seely smiles and comes out of her hiding spot.

"What?"

"Seely grace McMahon will you marry me?" he asks on one knee

"Yes I will." She says smiling.

He stands up and kisses her.

* * *

_Trying to be someone that you know your not _

_It gets harder everyday _

_It gets harder everyday_


	32. White Liar CM Punk

**Based off of the video, Song by Miranda Lambert!**

{One Shot} White Liar {CM Punk}

* * *

_Hey white liar _

_The truth comes out a little at a time _

_And it spreads just like a fire _

_Slips off of your tongue like turpentine _

_And I don't know why _

_White liar_

* * *

"Mar." I hear my best friend, Ashley, say

"Yeah Ash?"

"Some one told me they know where Phil was last night."

"Please just don't te-"

"I know you don't want gossip but this came from the club owner.'

"Okay what?"

"He was at Tony's club with Michelle."

"Okay." I say, "Now help me pick out my shoes for the rehearsal."

"Okay." She says smiling.

* * *

_You better be careful what you do _

_I wouldn't wanna be in your shoes _

_If they ever found you out _

_You better be careful what you say _

_It never really added up any way _

_I got friends in this town_

* * *

Throughout the whole rehearsal I saw people whispering. I tried not to let it get to me, but I knew what they were talking about but I didn't want to know truly. Melina says she saw him with Tiffany last week. Barbie saw him with Layla a week before, you'd think he'd try harder not to get caught but I've got friends in this place watching him like a hawk.

"Baby I love you." Phil whispers in my ear before he walks of with the guys to go to his bachelor party.

"I love you too." I say kissing him and walking over to my friends.

* * *

_Hey white liar _

_The truth comes out a little at a time _

_And it spreads just like a fire _

_Slips off of your tongue like turpentine _

_And I don't know why _

_White liar_

* * *

We went to the house and watched old movies and had a great time.

"To the soon to be Mrs. Brookes." Melina says, "May your marriage be short."

"Melina!" I say laughing. "Things are going to change once we're married."

"Hun, face it, once a cheater always a cheater." Barbie says hugging me. "But, Marjory, we'll always be here."

I smile and nod. I grab the karaoke machine.

"NOW let's get this party started." I say laughing

* * *

_You said you went out to a bar _

_And walked some lady to her car _

_But your face has more to tell _

_Cuz my cousin saw you on the street _

_With a red head named Bernice _

_Turns out you don't lie too well_

* * *

-The next morning-

"You forgot your what?!" I exclaim glaring at Phil

"My tux. Jason's getting it now." He says sheepishly. I know its bad luck to see the bride before the wedding but when I heard he forgot his tux I nearly lost myself.

"Where did you go last night?" I ask

"A bar, and before anyone else tells you, I walked this girl home because you know this city and she was drunk." He says I look into his eyes and see guilt.

"Is that all you did?" I ask

"Ye...yeah." he stutters. I nod

"Okay." I say pretending to believe him I see him exhale. He hugs me

"See you out there babe." He says, I nod and walk to my room, slamming the door behind me.

"What's wrong?" Melina asks. I look at her.

"You'll find out at the wedding." I say smirking

* * *

_Hey white liar _

_The truth comes out a little at a time _

_And it spreads just like a fire _

_Slips off of your tongue like turpentine _

_And I don't know why _

_White liar_

* * *

My father took my arm as the wedding march starts and we begin to walk down the aisle. I look at the people and see Maria.

"I saw Phil walking with that bitch Maria last night when I went on a beer run, Marjory." I remember my cousin, Katarina, telling me yesterday. I look around again and see Michelle and Layla glaring at me. My father gets me to where Phil was and we do the who gives this girl away crap and I take Phil's hand and smile.

_Here's a bombshell just for you _

_Turns out I've been lying too_

"Phil I need to tell you something." I say, "As it turns out, I've been lying too."

"What do you mean?" he asks

"Oh don't act innocent, I know all about Layla, Michelle, and Maria." I smirk, "I'm not completely stupid."

His face turns white and I smirk

"Well white liar." I say, "I've been lying too."

"About what?" Melina asks, I turn to her and smile I walk over to Jason Reso my wedding dress swaying. I pull him to me and begin kissing.

"What the hell?" Phil says. I smirk, Jason takes my hand and we begin walking out. Melina throws her bouquet at Phil grabs Barbie and Ashley and run after us.

"Congrats." Melina says hugging me. I smile and look up at Jason.

"Sorry for having to go though that." I say, he smiles and kisses me.

* * *

_Yeah I'm a white liar _

_The truth comes out a little at a time _

_And it spreads just like a fire _

_Slips off of my tongue like turpentine _

_And I don't know why _

_White Liar_


	33. Temporary Insanity Matt Hardy

**{One Shot} Temporary Insanity {Matt Hardy}**

"I mean what's wrong with me?" I cry to Matt Hardy as we sit on the balcony, instead of my 25th birthday which was ruined by Randy.

"Trust me, Charlotte nothing is wrong with you." Matt says looking me in the eyes.

"I'm pretty right, why did Randy break up with me? Am I too fat? Too stupid." I cry

"Charlotte you are asking the wrong person this." He says, I look at him

"What do you me-"

He interrupts by pressing his lips against mine. I freeze then begin to kiss back. He breaks it, blushes, and then runs away.

* * *

_What just happened? _

_Did you kiss me? _

_Cause that's a place we've never been until now_

_And I don't know how it's gonna be after this _

_Do we pretend these feelings don't exist at all? _

_Or do we fall?_

* * *

The next day I was in awe, everything just blurred around me.

"Char?" I hear someone say I look at them but don't really see them. "Charlotte?!"

I finally realize its Mickie James.

"Sorry Mickie I was just zoning out."

"You've been doing that a lot today. I'm sorry about last night; I didn't know he was cheating on you with Stacey."

"I know. Thanks again for the party Mickie."

"Only the best for my best friend, now tell me what's on your mind."

"It's nothing Mickie, I'm over it don't worry." I say smiling and taking her hand and walking to catering

* * *

_My confusion shows whenever you get so close _

_I stumble, I stutter, forget what to say _

_I'm nervous; I wonder why I'm acting this way_

* * *

-Matt's POV-

"Let me get this strait, you kissed her?" my younger brother Jeff says

"Mmmhmm." I say nodding

"And then you RAN OFF. WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?!"

"I don't know, okay. I know I screwed up by kissing her, but."

"Dude I don't care that you kissed, it's about time you kissed her. What I'm trying to figure out is why you ran."

"Because dude, we're friends and I don't know what to do now!"

"We all knew you guys would become more than friends and I'll tell you what to do. Walk up to her, take her in your arms and kiss her with so much passion she faints."

"You have got to stop watching lifetime." I tell him, he blushes then flips me off.

* * *

_Its temporary insanity _

_What's going on with you and me? _

_Is it real or is it fantasy? _

_Forever or just temporary?_

* * *

-Charlotte's POV-

I walk out of catering and bump into Matt.

"Oh……h….hi m….mmatt." I say suddenly getting nervous.

"Hey Charlotte." He says blushing.

"I….umm….i gotta go. Bye." I say quickly and run off. What the hell was that?! Why did I get so nervous?! It's not like I like him……I don't do i?

"Charlotte……can I talk to you?" someone says I turn around and there was Randy, anger hit me faster than he could hit a RKO.

"What Randal?" I ask.

"Charlotte I'm sorry."

-Matt's POV-

I chase after her because Jeff would give me shit if I let her go. I round the corner and see her talking to Randy, tears threatened her eyes but she didn't let them fall.

"NO RANDY DON'T EVEN DARE SAY YOU LOVE ME BECAUSE YOU STOPPED LOVING ME THE DAY YOUR LIPS TOUCHED THAT SLUTS" she smacks him and runs off. I watch Randy let her go and I decided that I needed to do it now. I ran into her locker room to find she wasn't there.

"You can't be in here Hardy." Michelle McCool says, "Unless you got a sex change us divas don't know about."

"I'm leaving." I groan walking out. I hear Mickie and Charlotte talking

"I'm so done with the male kind." I hear Charlotte says

"Hon you can't just give up there's a guy out there for you." Mickie tells her.

* * *

"I know but he ran away."

_You made a moved and changed your mind _

_Too much to lose, you've crossed the line between friends _

_And something more _

_Was it all a big mistake? _

_And if it was, it's much too late to undo _

_And I don't really want to_

* * *

-Charlotte's POV-

"I know but he ran away."

"What are you talking about?"

"Last night when I went to the balcony, Matt followed and I cried, then he kissed me." I say, Mickie begins smiling, "don't smile like that Mick, he ran away after he kissed me."

"Oh honey." Mickie says hugging me, "I'll tell you what you do."

"What?"

"Find him and pull him to you and kiss him passionately."

"Babe you really need to stop reading romance novels." I say laughing.

"You're too old fashion." Mickie says hitting me on the arm.

* * *

_Let you go but I still don't know _

_How I feel about you_

_What this really means_

_It's crazy to want you _

_Is it meant to be?_

* * *

-Mickie's POV-

I walk into the Hardy's Locker room and see Jeff sitting on the couch playing his x-box 360.

"Jeff we need to talk." I say, he pauses his game and looks at me.

"You're not breaking up with me are you?" he asks pouting, I laugh

"No Jeff I'm not, it's about this thing with your brother and my best friend."

"I know. What can we do though I mean Matt's a big boy if he screws this up, it's his own problem."

"Let's let them up." I say smiling. Jeff smiles

"How do we do that, my sexy girlfriend?" He says causing me to grin.

"Tell Matt to meet you at the diner and I'll tell Char to meet me there too. And we won't show up so they'll have to face each other." I say smiling

"And what will we be doing while they're confronting each other?"

"I have some ideas." I say kissing him. He smiles and picks up his phone.

"Hey Matt, yeah….meet me at that diner down the street, I'll be a little late so just sit there." He says into his phone

I smile and pick up my phone and we put our plans in action.

* * *

_Its temporary insanity _

_What's going on with you and me? _

_Is it real or is it fantasy? _

_Forever or just temporary?_

* * *

-Matt's Pov-

I wait for Jeff to show up, I saw Charlotte walk in and sit down in a chair to wait for someone. Then I realize what Jeff had done.

"Damn you Jeff," I growl getting up to leave; I was so going to kick his ass. I walk past Charlotte and catch a whiff of her Perfume and decide to sit down.

"Charlotte we need to talk." I say she looks up shock, and then anger began to form on her face.

"Damn it Mickie." She mumbles. "Can we at least go somewhere else to talk?"

"Sure we'll go to my hotel room." I say standing up. She gets up and follows me.

* * *

_Its temporary insanity _

_What's going on with you and me? _

_Is it real or is it fantasy? _

_Forever or just temporary?_

* * *

-Charlotte's POV-

I text Mickie and tell her she was so dead in our match tonight.

"So I guess we were set up." Matt says trying to make conversation as we walk to the hotel.

"Yeah." I say. An awkward silence hangs over us. Mickie's right I'm too old fashion, I want him so I'll take control once we get to the hotel room.

* * *

_Oh, what you do to me? _

_What comes over me, oh? _

_If this is crazy there's nothing I'd rather be_

* * *

-Matt's POV-

We get into the hotel room and Charlotte begins babbling about something.

"Char."

"Yeah?"

"Shut up." I say pulling her into a kiss. She kisses back and we fall onto the bed.

* * *

_Its temporary insanity _

_What's going on with you and me? _

_Is it real or is it fantasy? _

_Forever or just temporary?_

* * *

-Mickie's POV-

"You know when you said you had a few ideas babe I thought you meant sex, not shopping." Jeff complains as we walk to my room. We walk past Matt's room and I hear faint moaning. I press my ear to the door.

"Babe what are you doing?" Jeff asks looking at me.

"Shut up and listen." I tell him, he puts his ear to the door and begins to grin.

"We did it." he says kissing me. Randy walks past us and looks at us weird.

"What did you do?" he asks

"Oh nothing" Jeff says walking to my room, I smile and grab my bags and run to catch up with him. Randy stares at Matt's door confused. Jeff and I laugh as we enter the room.

"Now you promised me sex!" Jeff demands. I grin and push him to the bed.

* * *

_Its temporary insanity _

_What's going on with you and me? _

_Is it real or is it fantasy? _

_Forever or just temporary?_


	34. You're Not Sorry Chris Sabin

**{One Shot} You're Not Sorry {Chris Sabin}**

_All this time I was wasting hoping you would come around_

_I've been giving out chances every time_

_And all you do is let me down_

_And it's taken me this long baby but I figured you out_

_And you're thinking we'll be fine again but not his time around._

* * *

I couldn't believe it, he cheated on me again.

"Holly? You okay?"

"No actually I'm not Shantelle." I tell the girl the fans know as Taylor Wilde,

"What's wrong?" she asks sitting next to me. I see Jamie walk out of the locker room and I stand up and walk over to her

"You were supposed to my best friend." I say, she looks at me, fear in her eyes.

"How did you find out." she asks

"I'm not stupid Jamie."

"Holly I'm so-so sor-" she didn't get to finish because I started beating the shit out of her.

"Holly!" someone yells picking me up and pulling me away.

* * *

_You don't have to call anymore_

_I won't pick up the phone_

_This is the last straw_

_Don't wanna hurt anymore_

_And you can tell me that you're sorry _

_But I don't believe you baby_

_Like I did before_

_You're not sorry_

* * *

My eyes readjust and Joshua Harter, my cheating boyfriend stood there.

"Baby I don't know what you've heard but me and Jamie aren't getting together." He says, the innocence on his face almost made me believe him. But I knew better.

"Oh really?" I say, "really, then why the fuck did I just walk in on you two in her locker room?"

He was speechless

"Baby I'm sorry." He says, "It was a mistake."

"Just leave Josh."

* * *

_You're looking so innocent_

_I might believe you if I didn't know_

_Could've loved you all my life_

_If you hadn't left me waiting in the cold_

_And you got you're share of secrets_

_And I'm tired of being the last to know_

_And now you asking me to listen because it's worked each time before_

* * *

"Baby, please just listen." Josh says lightly grabbing my arm

"Listen to what? You make excuses?" I say, "I'm over this Josh. I took a chance on you because I thought you were the one but I guess you weren't."

"Baby pleases…"

"No josh, go back to Jamie, you're both dead to me."

I left him there standing silently in his own mistakes.

* * *

_You don't have to call anymore_

_I won't pick up the phone_

_This is the last straw_

_Don't wanna hurt anymore_

_And you can tell me that you're sorry _

_But I don't believe you baby_

_Like I did before_

_You're not sorry_

* * *

I sat with Shantelle, Lauren, and Lisa watching some weird movie. My phone rings and I look at the id, josh again.

"Aren't at least going to talk to him?" Lauren (Angelina Love) says looking at me.

"Why should i?" I say, "He broke my heart."

She hugs me and my phone rings again I look at it and this time it was Patrick Martin (Alex Shelley) I answer it

_Me_/**Patrick**/josh

_I'm not talking to him pat._

**I know but will you talk to me?**

_What do you want?_

**Can't you at least tell him it's over; he's going insane over here.**

_I care why pat? He broke my heart._

**I know but he's driving me insane.**

_I'm not talking to him._

**Alright…I tried man**

You didn't try hard enough you ass

_Thanks pat you're such a good friend_

**He made me Holly,**

_Whatever_

_*Click*_

* * *

_You had me crawling for you honey_

_And it never would've gone away no_

_You used to shine so bright but I watched all of it fade._

* * *

-That week on TNA-

"Please I know I screwed up but Holly please come out and talk to me." Chris says in the ring. I sigh and look at Taylor. She nods. I grab a mic and my music starts playing ('behind these hazel eyes' by Kelly Clarkson)

"You want me to talk? Okay I'll talk." I say, "You can go to hell Chris Sabin. You broke my heart. You slept with my suppose to be best friend velvet sky."

"Babe." He says, I shush him and continue

"No you listen. Stop having Alex call me and try to get me to talk to you, don't drive by my house when you know I'm home. Don't even think about trying to get us back together. I'm done with your cheating ass." I say I get back out of the ring and he stares after me knowing he had lost me for good.

* * *

_You don't have to call anymore_

_I won't pick up the phone_

_This is the last straw_

_Don't wanna hurt anymore_

_And you can tell me that you're sorry _

_But I don't believe you baby_

_Like I did before_

_You're not sorry_

* * *

I walk back to the back to find Jamie looking at me

"I'm sorry Holly." She says, "It was only that time I swear."

"One more chance." I sigh, she grins and hugs me.

* * *

**there, i don't know when i'll beable to update again because i lost my charger from moving. so i'll update as soon as i find it or i get a new one. Love you guys, review please.**

**Shelbs**


	35. Taken John Cena

**{One Shot} Taken {John Cena}**

I stood next to my best friend Barbra Blank (Kelly-Kelly) watch John Cena and Randy Orton wrestle. John was scheduled to win tonight and then we were going to celebrate our engagement at the party that Mickie and Stephanie planned for us. Suddenly as Randy Orton did his RKO the lights went out, I felt something brush around me and I grab for my phone. As I open it up the lights come back on and John was gone. Randy looked around confused,

I look at Barbie confused,

"It might be part of the storyline." She offers

"Why wouldn't he tell me though?" I say

"Maybe it was a last minute thing." She says, "We'll ask Randy."

"Hey Randy!" I say running up to him

"Yeah?"

"Was John supposed to disappear like that?"

"no." he says, "I heard him say what the fuck and then him hitting the ground. Before I knew it the lights came back on and he was gone."

"Did you see who took him?"

"I couldn't see my hand in front of my face." he says, "I'll go talk to Vince."

* * *

-3 hours later-

I try his cell phone and he answers.

**Me**/_John_/someone else

**Oh my god John where are you?!**

_I don't know. My head fucking hurts though_

**What happened?**

Tell her nothing I'm fine

_No I'm not fucking lying to her._

Tell her Cena or I swear I'll fucking kill her.

I thought for a moment then I recognized the voice.

"PORSHA! WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO?!" I yell, the phone goes dead and I call her again. She answers.

**Me/**Porsha

Hello little sister…

**What the hell is your problem?**

You got everything I ever wanted, you got the job, the boyfriend. You're so perfect

**So you kidnap my boyfriend because you're jealous of me**

Is their any other reason.

**I'm going to go to the police!**

No you're not.

**Yes the hell I am, you bitch.**

I hang up and put on my leather jacket and walk out side. I get into my car and try to start it, but it wouldn't do anything. So I get back out in the rain and begin to walk to the police station. I see headlights and begin to flag the car down, the car slows down and I look into the front windshield and see, parker, my sister's boyfriend. I take off running I hear him accurate and then I felt him hit me. The last thing I remember is hitting the ground.

* * *

-2 hour later-

When I came to I was chained to the wall.

"And you thought that buying this thing was a dumb idea." Porsha says as pain surges though my leg. I yelp in pain

"Oh yeah sorry about your leg…oh wait I'm not sorry." She laughs

"Where is he?"

"Oh you want John?" she says. "Parker."

Parker enters smirking.

"Yeah babe?"

"Audrey wants to see John." Parker walks over to me and pulls me to a room where John sat limp chained to a chair. Parker takes a long chain and wraps it around my waist. He takes the ones on my wrist off and pushes me to the ground. Pain ripped though my body I scream out in pain. Causing John to look up he sees me and gasps.

"Audrey. What are you doing here?"

"That asshole hit me with his fucking car." I say pointing to parker.

"Well if you just would have got into the car." Parker says laughing. He leaves and locks the door behind him. I look at John and start crying.

"I'm so sorry John," I say.

"For what, you didn't kidnap me." he says

"But it's my fault they kidnapped me." I say, "She's doing this to get back at me."

"This isn't your fault baby, I don't blame you."

I try to move but pain shot though my leg. I finally get a look at it and it was swelled up and bruised.

"That looks bad babe." John says. I nod and look at him

"What do you thinks going to happen?" I say, he looks at me

"I don't know babe." He says.

* * *

-Barbie'sPov-2 days later-

I try Audrey's phone again but get no answer,

"What if something bad happen?" I ask Randy Orton.

"I'm sure they're fine."

"Randy it's been 2 days. And they still haven't answered. That's quite enough time to consider someone missing." I say walking to Mr. McMahon's office.

-Audrey's Pov-

I watched a fly buzz around the room and my stomach growls

"PARKER!" I yell, I hear the door open and parker walks in.

"Are you starving us too?" I ask. He rolls his eyes and throws me a box of captain crunch. "Oh nice no milk?"

"Shut the hell up!" parker yells. I smirk and open the box and look at John.

"You want some?" I ask. He scoots the chair closer, I giggle because it looked funny.

"You're gunna have to feed me because you know my hands are tied behind my back." He says smiling. I take one out and put it in his mouth; I let my fingers set on his lips for a minute he looks at me as teats return to my face. I wanted so badly to kiss him but my bum leg wouldn't let me move an inch without causing me pain.

"Baby, don't cry." He says, "We'll get though this."

"I know." I say I look up at him, he takes a jagged breath.

"Baby I don't know if it's how you're looking at me with your big blue eyes or the fact you have a chain wrapped around your waist but I am totally wishing you were naked right now."

I look at him and blush.

"Honestly John you have got to be the only person who would think about sex at a time like this."

"I know." He says smiling. "But that's why you love me."

I suddenly get a feeling of dread.

"John." I say minutes later

"Yeah?" he says

"What if we die here?" I whisper. He stares at me

"Don't you ever question that again, do you hear me. We'll figure out how to get out of here."

I nod and fall into a difficult slumber.

* * *

-Barbie's POV-

"They said they'll call if they find anything Barbie." Shane McMahon says

"That's not good enough Shane." I say, "She's my best friend."

"I know Barbie." He says as an officer comes in.

"Do you know if they had GPS on their phones?" he asks

"Yeah I think Audrey did, she was always getting lost." I tell him

"That's good." He says leaving

-John's POV-

When I open my eyes I couldn't see Audrey, she was gone

"Drey?!" I yell. I hear her scream from the other room, I tried to move but the chair fell over, I hit my head and black out.

When I come to hours later I see Audrey curled up in the fetal position crying, I could see blood on her shirt.

"Audrey what happen?" I ask almost afraid to know

"She just sat their and watched him do It." she whispers.

"What did he do?"

"I tried to push him off John I did but he was too strong and I'm weak. I couldn't get away"

"What did he do Audrey?!"

"He ra…..ra….raped me." she whispers before busting out crying. Rage surged though me, I looked at my broken fiancée and wanted so badly to hold her. But the ropes bound me to the chair. Please god let the police find us.

* * *

-Randy's POV-

"We found them." An officer says walking into the conference room where Barbie, Shane and I had been for the week. "We'll bring them to the station as soon as get them."

"I'm coming with." I say standing up.

"I'm sorry sir but…"

"there's no point in arguing officer, once he sets his mind to something he's determined to see it though," Shane says as Barbie cries on his shoulder.

"Alright." The officer sighs, I follow him to his squad car and we begin driving. Soon we're in front of a warehouse.

"The signal is coming from inside." The officer tells me, we get out of the car and enter the building. We walk up the stairs and the Swat team bust in.

"Hands up!" they yell, I walk in after them.

"Porsha?!" I exclaim looking at Audrey's younger sister.

"You know her?"

"Yeah she's Audrey's younger sister." I say looking at her, "where is she?!"

"The bitch? Oh she's in there with John." She says smirking. With that smirk I knew that something was seriously wrong. I run into the room and my best friend tied to a chair that was tipped over. I look around for Audrey but couldn't see her, I walk more into the room and find her laying half naked, blood covered, on the floor.

"Someone get help!" I yell running to her.

"Audrey." I say,

"Randy?" I hear John say. The cops come in and untie him he pushes me out of the way and holds Audrey.

* * *

-John's POV-

I held Audrey close to me as we walk down the stairs to the awaiting ambulance. Her breath was faint and her heart beat was even fainter. I put her on the gurney and go to get in with her

"Sorry sir, but its best if you just follow us." The man says, I nod understanding. I walk over to Randy and the officer.

"Can you take me to the hospital?" i ask them, Randy looks that officer who nods. We get into his squad car and sped to the hospital.

Randy and I hurry into the hospital and as for Audrey.

"She's in intensive care." The nurse says, "Follow me to the private waiting room. We follow her to a big room where Barbie, Shane and Stephanie were already sitting.

"JOHN!" Barbie yells running to hug me. I hug her and sit next to Shane.

"Have they said anything yet?" I ask

"no." he says, "who did it?"

"Porsha." I say, "out of jealousy."

"She'll be fine John, she's strong."

"How'd they find us?"

"GPS on Audrey's phone. Thank god for her bad direction." Stephanie says, I smile a little and watch the clock.

Six hours later half the WWE roster is in the waiting room with us. All my friends, all her friends, only thing missing was her.

The doctor walks in and the whole room hushes anticipating what he was going to say.

"Can I talk to you three?" he says to me, Stephanie, and Shane. We get up and we follow him out into the hallway.

"What's the news doc?" I say

"We were able to save her physically." He says, "But she keeps mumbling about what happened."

He takes out a card.

"This is a college of mine who specializes on rape victims; it would do her good to go to Dr. Smith."

"Can we see her?" I ask as Stephanie takes his card.

"She's asleep but I don't see why you can't." the doctor says, "I'll take you to her room."

"I'll tell the others." Stephanie says pulling Shane with her. They walk into the room and suddenly it erupted in cheers. I smile and begin following the doctor.

* * *

-Audrey's POV-

Pictures of what happened flashed in my head, and I open my eyes abruptly to see John sitting next to the bed.

"Hey baby." He says, I smile, "how you feeling?"

"Like shit." I say causing him to smile

"You know half the roster is here for you right?"

"I know someone who isn't." I say thinking about my best guy friend who was dealing with drug issues.

"He even came." John says, "Drugs can't keep Jeff away."

I smile

"I'm glad your okay baby." He says kissing me

"I am too." I say, he smiles "what did the doctor say about my leg?"

"It'll heal but I'll take longer than usual."

"That means I have to stay home."

"Yes but maybe you'll have time to plan the wedding." He says, I smile

"Yeah maybe." I say,

"Now get some sleep." he say, I smile and close my eyes dreaming of John's face

* * *

**Big thanks to my best friend in the whole wide world, Johnny Vengeance, who helped me write this. He's the greatest.**

**Peace**

**Shelbs**


	36. now and forever Jeff hardy

**{One Shot} Now and Forever {Jeff Hardy}**

Being a psychologist in a rehab facility I dealt with different kinds of drug problems, from the scarlet who wanted to just let everything go to teens that have been doing it since 6th grade.

"Cyn can I speak with you?" my supervisor Dr. Thompson says

"Yeah." I say locking my office door we walk to his office.

"Sit down please." He says. I do as he says, "a drug addict will be rooming with you in your apartment because we don't want him around any other inmates."

"Okay." I say slowly, "why my apartment?"

"Because Cyn you are a very strong young woman, and I believe you can truly help this young man."

"Okay when is he coming?"

"He's in your office now, my dear." He says. "I want you to report on his doings weekly."

"Yes sir." I say standing up. I walk to my office and open my door. I groan, Jeff Hardy was sitting in my chair going though my desk.

"Looking for something?" I ask bitterly.

"Naw just wondering what the quack that will be 'helping' me is like." He says smirking

"Well I'm Dr. Hale." I say, "And I'm your psychologist."

"What are you related to Jasper Hale?"

"Really mature." I say, "Supposedly you'll be living with me as you get better."

"I don't need this place!" Jeff exclaims.

"Really? Because according to your file Mr. Hardy you need us to go back to the WWE."

He glares at me.

"I can already tell I'm not going to like you." His voice full of venom, I laugh.

"Trust me Mr. Hardy the feeling is mutual." I say. "Now come on, where's your luggage?"

"Some dude took it." he mutters

"Then it's probably at my apartment building already." I say, "Let's go."

He rolls his eyes and stands up to follow me.

* * *

-At the apartment-

"This is pretty big for an apartment." Jeff observers he sits his stuff on the floor and begins looking at my pictures I had hanging on the Wall.

"is this you're family?" he asks pointing to the one where we're all standing in front of the Eiffel Tower the summer before my brother, Jackson, became paralyzed.

"Yeah." I say walking over to the fridge. I look though its contents and couldn't find anything to cook up for dinner. "Alright. What is it? Chinese or pizza?"

"For what?"

"Dinner."

"Pizza." He says I nod and hand him the phone.

"Order what you want. Get a cheese for me please; I'm going to take a shower."

"Are you vegetarian?"

"Nope. Just feel like having Cheese pizza." I say walking in the bathroom.

* * *

-3 days later-

I walked into the house after getting the mail and Jeff was nowhere to be found. I walk back out and stop Ms. Ella and ask her if she had seen him

"That man that's living with you?" she asks, I nod, "oh he went to the roof."

"Thank you." I say running to the stairway. I get to the top and find Jeff on the ledge.

"Jeff!" I yell, he turns around and stares at me.

"Leave me alone." He says, "no one cares!"

"I care!" I say

"Yeah right Matt's paying for you to care."

"No he's paying me to make you better, Jeff he's not paying to care." I say, "Jeff please, don't jump."

"Give me good reason not to."

"I'll give you three!" I yell, passion filling me. "Think of all those little kids who are going to watch the news tomorrow, do you want them to find out that their hero committed suicide. Think of your family, Jeff. Your father, Brother and friends all love you. And they would be devastated if you did this."

"And the third?" Jeff says looking at me.

"You're mother." I say, "I know you want to see her again but Jeff, do you think she'll be happy that you committed suicide."

Jeff stares at me and steps off the ledge.

"I'm sorry for worrying you." He says, I smack him with tears in my eyes.

"Don't ever do that again you ass." I say

* * *

-A week later- Jeff's POV-

Dr. Hale was out getting some groceries and I sat there watching TV; I should really stop calling her dr. hale, I mean she's told me time after time to call her Cyn. The withdraws hadn't started yet so I was good. Suddenly the door flung open and Cyn walks in crying.

"Cyn what's wrong?" I ask, she runs to her bedroom and begins throwing clothes into a bag, I walk in.

"What's wrong Cyn?"

"My brother's in the hospital. Get a bag ready we're going to Santa Fe." She says, I do as she says and pack a bag.

"Yes Dr. Thompson, I understand that he's under my responsibility now……yes sir." Cyn says into her phone "thank you."

She turns to me and nods. We walk out to her car and drive to Santa Fe.

The drive was a long and quite one, the only sound was the random music that would play on the radio and the sound of Cyn talking to whatever family member calls updating the current situation. We finally turn into a fairly big house, Cyn gets out and an older woman runs out and hugs her, the woman looks at me and says something to Cyn. I slowly get out of the car and grab our bags. I walk over to Cyn suddenly shy.

"Hello Jeff." The lady says

"This is my mother Abby." Cyn says, "Mom, Jeff Hardy."

"I know who he is Hun." The lady says leading us to the house; she leads us to an upstairs part and into a room. I look at Cyn who shrugs.

"You'll have to share a room," her mom says, "you're room is being occupied by Bridget."

"She better not mess anything up." Cyn says blushing.

"I promise you she's been warned." She says leaving.

"Why can't she mess you're room up?" I ask, Cyn blushes

"I'm going to get some sleep before I go see him." Cyn says yawning; I nod and walk out and downstairs.

"So Jeff…" Abby says sitting down next to me, "do you love my daughter?"

I stare at her

"She's my therapist." I stutter, "Isn't that against regulations?"

"I see the way you look at her young man." She says, "When you get her don't hurt her; she's been hurt too many times."

I smile and nod.

"Can you go get her we're about to leave."

I get up and walk to the bed room, Cynthia was sprawled out on the bed and she looked so peaceful. Right there at that moment I knew I was in love with her. I shook her awake

"What?"

"Your mom said to wake you up we're getting ready to leave."

"Okay." She says, she gets up and puts her shoes on, we walk to the car.

* * *

-At the hospital-

Cyn was in her brother's room holding his hand.

"I'm surprised that Cyn-y took you in." her father says sitting down.

"Why?"

"She used to watch wrestling every night but when Jackson became paralyzed she just stopped watching."

"How did Jackson become paralyzed?"

"He tried to do your move Swanton bomb, off a tree onto our trampoline and he fell wrong and damaged most of his nerves."

"So Cyn thinks it my fault that her brother became paralyzed?"

"No, Jeff. She just couldn't find joy in something her brother always wanted to do, but can't anymore."

"Oh." I say looking at the woman in the room. I get up and walk outside, lighting up a cigarette I sit down on the bench and begin thinking.

"That's a nasty habit." A voice says behind me, I turn and Cyn was standing there. Her beautiful blond hair blowing in the wind. I stand up and walk over to her.

"Jeff what's wrong?" she asks, I shake my head and kiss her. And surprisingly she kisses back.

* * *

-A year later-

I withdrew from the rehab place I was at; Cyn got fired for having a 'relationship' with an inmate, a.k.a. me. And she moved with me in Cameron. The WWE is letting me back after finishing a 12 step process that Cyn found on the internet. Her brother got out of the hospital two days after we had arrived, he thought it was cool that his sister was with his favorite wrestler, I signed like everything in his room. Speaking of rooms, I finally got to see the inside of Cyn's room, she had all sorts of drawings she had drawn hanging all over her wall, when I asked her about it she said it was 'just a hobby'. Now she works with my best friend at his tattoo parlor.

"Jeff what are you doing?" Cyn asks walking into the room.

"Just thinking." I say as she kisses me.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

* * *

**hope you enjoyed. review!**

**shelbs**


	37. All american Girl John Cena

**{One shot} All American Girl {John Cena}**

_Since the day they got married _

_He'd been praying for a little baby boy_

_Someone he could take fishing _

_Throw the football and be his pride in joy _

_He could already see him holding that trophy _

_Taking his team to state _

_But when the nurse came in with a little pink blanket _

_All those big dreams changed_

* * *

"Please god let it be a boy." James Lambert whispers as he and his wife wait for the nurse to tell them what the baby was.

"If it's a girl please love her the same." His wife Lexie says.

"It's a boy, I just know It." he says thinking about going to football games and things like that. The nurse walks in holding a pink blanket. James felt his heart drop.

"would you like to hold her?" the nurse asks, he nods, she hands him the bundle and when he looked into her beautiful blue eyes he knew that he loved her more than he could love a boy.

"Hailey." Lexie says smiling at her husband. "Hailey Lambert welcome to the world."

* * *

_And now, he's wrapped around her finger _

_She's the center of his whole world _

_And his heart belongs to that sweet, little, beautiful, wonderful, perfect _

_All American girl_

* * *

"Daddy!" Hailey yells 10 years later.

"Yeah Hailey-bob" her father answers.

"Can we go to chucky cheese?!" she says, "Please."

Her father thinks for a while.

"Sure." He tells her.

"YAY!!!!" she says running to get her coat.

* * *

_Sixteen short years later _

_She was falling for the senior football star _

_Before you knew it he was dropping passes _

_Skipping practice just to spend more time with her _

_The coach said, hey son what is your problem _

_Tell me have you lost your mind _

_Daddy said you'll lose your free ride to college _

_Boy, you better tell her goodbye_

* * *

A sixteen year old Hailey sits with her friends the first day sophomore year. A cute boy walks past and smiles at her

"Who is that?" she asks her friends.

"Him? That's John Cena. Starting quarterback. He's a senior." Her friend Beth says smirking.

"He's hot." Hailey says standing up and walking over to him.

"Hailey what are you doing?" her friends says as she walks up to him, he looks up at her surprised.

"I'm Hailey Lambert. You should remember me because you'll be thinking about me. A lot." She says then she struts away, leaving him awe struck.

But even two days later her words were true, John couldn't stop thinking about the blond bombshell with the big 'come and get me' blue eyes. He saw her again in the quad so he walked up to her.

"Hailey Lambert." He says causing her to look up and smile.

"Yes John Cena?" she replies

"You wanna hang out later?" he asks, she smirks

"Sure." She says. She hands him her address. "Pick me up at eight."

"Alright." He says grinning.

**-A couple of months later-**

"CENA!" The football coach yells as John enters the field. "WHERE IN THE HELL WERE YOU YESTERDAY, BOY?"

"Sorry sir." John mutters

"Get your head in the game son. State is next week!"

"I know sorry sir." John says as the team begins to practice.

After practice he goes out with Hailey again, staying out until 12. When he gets home his father is still up.

"Where in the hell have you been?!" he says, "coach called, you've been missing practice? You're lucky you're still starting, he was ready to cut you from the team completely."

"Sorry dad." John says.

"SORRY? YOU'RE GOING TO LOSE YOUR DAMN SCHOLARSHIP IF YOU'RE NOT CAREFUL!" His father screams.

"I'm sorry I'm home so late, Hailey and I were watching some movies and we lost track of time."

"I forbid you to see her John!" his father says, "She's nothing but a distraction."

"You can't tell me who to date dad, I love her!" John yells slamming his door.

* * *

_But now, he's wrapped around her finger _

_She's the center of his whole world _

_And his heart belongs to that sweet, little, beautiful, wonderful, perfect _

_All American_

* * *

"Babe?" John asks a 18 year old Hailey.

"Yes John?" she says looking up at him as he stands in front of her. He gets down on one knee.

"Baby, I've loved you since the day we met, you made sure about that. I know you're going off to college next year and I'll be entering my last year in college, but I know I was to spend my whole life with you, Hailey Lambert will you marry me?"

"Yes John I will." Hailey says hugging him,

* * *

_And when they got married and decided to have one of their own _

_She said, be honest, tell me what you want _

_And he said, honey you outta know_

* * *

-Two years later-

"John!" Hailey yells running into the room where her husband read though a contract.

"Yes hails?" he says looking up at his beautiful wife.

"I'm pregnant!" she squeals. John jumps up and embraces her into a hug.

"This is great, with me starting this new gig; we might be able to get a bigger house." John says.

"I know." Hailey says kissing him. "So what do you want?"

"Come on hails you know the answer to that." He replies, "I want one just like you."

"Be careful what you wish for."

* * *

_A sweet, little, beautiful one just like you _

_I want a beautiful, wonderful, perfect All American_

* * *

"Come on hails you can do it." John encourages his wife. "Push."

"SHUT UP JOHN!" Hailey grunts as she pushes, suddenly cries fill the room. Hailey smiles as the nurse takes her baby away. Only to arrive minutes later carrying a pink blanket.

"We have a baby girl." Hailey cries, she looks up at John who also has tears in his eyes.

"Congratulations, Mr. and Mrs. Cena" the nurse says.

"What should we name her?" John asks

"Alexandria Marie Cena." Hailey says smiling.

"Hey Alex." John says looking down at the baby in his wife's arms. Alex wraps her small fingers around his big one and smiles.

* * *

_Now, he's wrapped around her finger _

_She's the center of his whole world _

_And his heart belongs to that sweet, little, beautiful, wonderful _

_All American girl_


	38. Anything But Ordinary Maria

**{One shot} Anything But Ordinary {Maria}**

_Sometimes I get so weird _

_I even freak myself out _

_I laugh myself to sleep _

_It's my lullaby _

_Sometimes I drive so fast _

_Just to feel the danger _

_I wanna scream _

_It makes me feel alive_

* * *

"Maria, come on lets go." My best friend Mickie says. I giggle and walk out.

"How do I look?" I ask spinning around.

"Honestly Ria you remind me of a peacock." Mickie says laughing. I smile.

"Good. Let's go." I say walking out. We go to the club and sit next to Melina and the others.

"Yeah I heard Phil broke up with her for Layla." I hear behind me, I look towards the dance floor to spot my ex-boyfriend and my ex-best friend dancing provocatively with each other.

"Maria?" a voice says I look at it, Jason Reso is standing there.

"Oh hey Jason." I say smiling.

"Wanna dance?"

"I'd love to."

* * *

_Is it enough to love? _

_Is it enough to breath? _

_Somebody rip my heart out _

_And leave me here to bleed _

_Is it enough to die? _

_Somebody save my life _

_I'd rather be anything but ordinary please_

* * *

That night I went home and watched some old jackass episode. I was so in love with Phil I thought I couldn't breathe after he left, but that was 3 months ago and here I am still alive. My computer jingles signaling that I had an IM request it was from a 'cagedpeep' I accept it because I had nothing better to do.

Cagedpeep: hey Maria.

RedheadedGoddess: hello?

Cagedpeep: you don't know who it is do you?

RedheadedGoddess: not really, 

Cagedpeep: here I'll give you a hint. Look at my name.

Cagedpeep: no cheating either. 

I stare at it for a while.

"Cagedpeep?" I say. Caged……cage match….hell in a cell….. Randy? No he wouldn't talk to me. Taker?! No he's with Michelle…………peep? What do those little Easter marshmallow things have to do with anything……WAIT? Christian cage was Jason's old ring name in TNA and he calls his fans peeps.

"Ha!" I say smiling.

RedheadedGoddess: ha-ha nice. Hi Jason.

Cagedpeep: and it only took you 1 min and 30 sec.

RedheadedGoddess: lol so what's up?

* * *

_To walk within the lines _

_Would make my life so boring _

_I want to know that I _

_Have been to the extreme _

_So knock me off my feet _

_Come on now give it to me _

_Anything to make me feel alive_

* * *

Cagedpeep: can we meet?

RedheadedGoddess: sure wanna come over? I'm not rooming with anyone.

Cagedpeep: okay be there in ten.

My phone rings as I close my computer and I answer it.

"What the hell were you doing with Jason?!" the sound of a drunken Phillip Brookes filled her ear.

"What are you talking about?"

"I saw you with him at the club. And what the hell were you wearing; can't you be normal for at least a little bit?"

"Fuck you Phil." I say tears stinging my eyes, "I can't believe I ever left Jeff for you."

I hang up and shut my phone off. A knock on the door makes me jump. It was a soft knock so I knew it had to be Jason. I open the door and Jason walks in. I see Phil charging out of his room, I shut the door and look at Jason, he sees the tears and he pulls me to him

"Its gunna be okay." He whispers in my ear. Then he sweeps me up and plants a kiss on my lips, sweeping me off my feet.

* * *

_Is it enough to love? _

_Is it enough to breath? _

_Somebody rip my heart out _

_And leave me here to bleed _

_Is it enough to die? _

_Somebody save my life _

_I'd rather be anything but ordinary please _

_I'd rather be anything but ordinary please._

* * *

"I love you Maria Kanellis" Jason says after we pull apart. I smile up at him

"I love you too." I tell him, he sweeps me up into a kiss again. Then banging on the door breaks us apart. Jason goes to the door but I hold his arm.

"Be careful, Jay." I say

"Don't worry babe." He says opening the door to a very pissed Phil.

"Slut!" he yells.

"I suggest you leave Phil." Jason says.

"And if I don't?" Phil drunkenly slurs.

"I really don't want to have to rely on violence, why don't you just leave?"

"She was mine first, when you kiss her just think, my dick has been in the mouth you kissed."

"I'm sure she bleached her mouth after." Jay says not skipping a beat. Phil goes to punch him but Jay grabs his arm and twists it behind him,

"I believe you have to leave now." He threatens.

* * *

_Let down your defenses _

_Use no common sense _

_If you look you will see _

_That this world is this beautiful _

_Accident turbulent succulent _

_I'm feeling permanent _

_No way I won't taste it _

_Dont wanna waste it away_

* * *

When he turns around I see him in a whole new light, he had saved her when she at the bottom.

"Maria?" he says, I felt something cold and wet hit my cheek. He wipes away the tears and hugs me.

"It's going to be okay."

"How do you know?"

"Because I'm here now." He says, I smirk.

"Cocky aren't we?" I say, he grins and pushes me on the bed and starts ticking me.

I start laughing.

"Jason…………stop……" I say laughing, only to causing him to continue to do it. Next thing I know he pins my arm above me and starts kissing me.

"God Maria." He says, "I love you."

I smile.

"I know Jason." I say, "I love you too."

* * *

_Sometimes I get so weird _

_I even freak myself out _

_I laugh my self to sleep _

_It's my lullaby_

* * *

We walk into the arena the next night hand in hand.

"What the hell?" I hear Layla whisper to Michelle.

"Mickie." I say walking up to her. She turns around and smiles at Jason and my entangled hands.

"I'll see you after the show babe." Jay says kissing my cheek.

Mickie and I begin walking down to our locker room.

"Slut." I hear someone whisper.

"Skank." Comes another.

"Bitch."

I turn to where Maryse, Layla and Michelle stood, and started laughing. They look at me like I was a freak.

* * *

_Is it enough? _

_Is it enough? _

_Is it enough to love? _

_Is it enough to breath? _

_Somebody rip my heart out _

_And leave me here to bleed _

_Is it enough to die? _

_Somebody save my life _

_I'd rather be anything but ordinary please_

* * *

That night Jason and I entered my room and fell onto the couch, I turn on the TV and chowder was on.

"OOOHHH CHOWDER!" I say.

"You are so not normal." Jason says. I look at him.

"I'd rather be anything but ordinary." I say smiling.

"I know and that's what I love about you." He says kissing me.

* * *

_Is it enough? _

_Is it enough to die? _

_Somebody save my life _

_I'd rather be anything but ordinary please _

_I'd rather be anything but ordinary please._


	39. Discovering Fanfics John Cena

**{One shot} Discovering Fanfiction {John Cena}**

John Cena walked into his two-story home he shared with his girlfriend of two years, Lesley Tanner.

"Lesley?" he yelled. No answer came so he climbs the stairs to the upstairs. He walks into their room and found Lesley sitting on the bed, dressed in a short lacy negligee, staring intensively at the laptop that sat in front of her. He walks behind her and reads over her shoulder, he read his name. So, because she was totally obvious to him being in the room, he slowly ran his hand up her leg and under her negligee. She jumps and turns to him.

"John!" she says scared and slightly turned on to John's touch.

"Hey hon." He says smiling innocently. "Whatcha reading?"

"It's called a little thing called vengeance. It's by petesluver."

"I can see that but what is it?" he says kissing her neck.

"A fan fiction"

"A what?"

"A story or stories that fans write about what their fans of."

"So it's a fan fiction about me?"

"Yep. There's a whole wrestling section."

"So…….have you written any?"

"A couple of one shots." She says smiling proudly.

John gives her a look like she had sprouted two heads.

"It's a single chapter story." She tells him giggling.

"Oh. Okay about who?"

"WWE and TNA. Oh and one about Vampire Diaries."

"Any about me?" John asks, Lesley gives him a coy smile.

"You'll have to read to find out." she replies, he grabs her laptop.

"Use your own!" Lesley says snatching her laptop back.

* * *

-Hours later-

"John?" Lesley says emerging from the bedroom wearing a Randy Orton shirt and a mini skirt. She gets no answer in return so she walks into John's 'office' to find him looking horrorstruck at his computer.

"Baby what's wrong?" she asks walking over to him to read over his shoulder. A grin begins to appear on her face. He was reading a John Cena/ Randy Orton slash.

"It's like a car crash." John says turning to her. "You want to stop looking but you just can't"

"I should have warned you, sorry." She says

"Hurry I need strait sex to get the imagines out of my head."

"Wait you actually thought about it?!" Lesley exclaims.

"Shut up and remove your pants!" he says picking her up and carrying her to the bed room.

* * *

-The next day-

"Yeah man , it's great. Just stay away from M/on/M, Slash, and lemon. But our fans rock. Yeah sure bye."

John hangs up the phone.

"Who was that" Lesley asks

"Dave." He says turning back to the computer. "What's your username?"

"Not telling," she replies as he scrolls down.

"Oh hey someone wrote one about me and Trish."

"Whatever, I'm taking a shower." She says, he nods so she walks out.

**-ten minute later-**

Lesley had applied her makeup and teased her hair; she slid on her lacy red lingerie. She walks into John's office and lean on the door.

"John." She moans seductively. He doesn't look up. So she walks over to him and wraps her arms around his neck and begins kissing him.

"Not now les I'm reading." He says pushing her off. Lesley looking defeated walks out and to the guest bedroom.

Never had he turned her away, never had he been to busy for sex. She regretted telling him about fanfiction.

**-2 days later-**

"I'm serious Ames, I used my sexy voice. MY SEXY VOICE! He's never turned that down." Lesley says into the phone. "I think I'm losing him. He's always on the computer, and he only comes down to eat."

"I'm sorry Lesley; I mean the sexy voice always worked on him." Amy Dumas replies, "He called Matt and told him, so now Jeff and him are fighting over the computer. I didn't get this crazy when I first found it did i?"

"No." Lesley says laughing, 'wait I have an idea."

"Oh do tell."

"Can't right now if I tell it, it might disappear."

"Alright. Call me later."

"Right."

Lesley runs up to the bedroom and grabs her laptop, she types for hours and finally 'alone when he's here' was done. She publishes it and walk into the living room, she calls Amy.

"Have Matt tell him to read 'alone when he's here'"

"Yes ma'am, I think I'll go read it too."

"Thank you so much."

"No problem." They hang up and Lesley fidgets as she waits

20 minutes later John walks down.

"I read this story about a girl who feels alone even though her boyfriend is there." He says, "Lesley…"

She looks at him.

"Why didn't you tell me you felt that way?"

"You were always reading stories about you and Trish Stratus." She whispers

"Yeah because they were funny."

'How?"

"Yeah I and Trish had a thing but she can never compare to you."

"Yeah right." Lesley says looking at him.

"Everything they said I felt for Trish I feel for you."

She smiles

"That's so cheesy."

"Yeah I know. But its how I feel." He says standing up and going to walk away.

"Wait John!" Lesley says, "I was only kidding."

He turns around and smiles.

"So I walk going though some of your old files." He says

"Yeah so…"

"And I found a really smutty story." Lesley blushes, "one where you were a nurse and I was a soldier who had to get exams to make sure I could go to fight the Japanese."

"Oh the pearl harbor one." Lesley says as the redness deepens.

"Yeah that one." He says smiling, "and if I'm not mistaken you still have that slutty nurse outfit you wore last Halloween."

"yeah." she says standing up and walking to the bed room. She changes into the said Halloween outfit and slides on her red high heels, she struts back to the living room, a small smile on her face

"This is so better than reading stupid fan fiction." John says as Lesley straddles his hips.

"Shut up and remove your pants." Lesley says

* * *

**i got this idea when my best friend was reading some fanfics and was all like, what if he reads them.......lol hope you enjoyed**

**shelbs.**

(ps) review please!


	40. Trubute to the Troops John Cena

**{One shot} Tribute to the Troops {John Cena}**

A young Sergeant Alexander Jones sits at a desk somewhere in Iraq holding a phone in his hand.

"Cassie?" he says when a woman Answer.

"Alex!" the girl cries, "I can't believe this, first dad, now mom. Alex you have to come home I can't lose you too."

"I can't come home Cass, I have to serve my country so you can be safe."

"But Alex I can't go to mom's funeral alone like I did dads."

"Didn't Donnie and jess come home?"

"Fuck no. he and miss prissy are in New York and couldn't take a break from getting smashed to come see mom." the girl begins to cry even harder. "Now she's gone."

"Cassie, please don't cry okay." Her brother sighs, "I'll try to come home as soon I can."

"Okay, be safe Alex, I love you, and I miss you."

"I love and miss you too." He says hanging up the phone, proceeding to puts his head in his hands.

"Yo Jones!" his buddy Jackson says.

"What Walling?" he says standing up.

"You're gunna miss the WWE superstars, they just landed. He thought about his sister and follows to meet the superstars.

Minutes later he's in the mess hall talking with Kelly-Kelly.

"So do you watch?"

"Me and my sister love watching." He says smiling. John Cena walks up and shakes his hand.

"You gotta name kid?" he asks

"Sergeant Alexander Jones."

"Bit young to be a Sergeant, Aren't you?" John asks

"He's the best we got, he earned his place." First Sergeant Banks says walking up, "sorry to hear about your momma son. How's Cassie doing?"

"I just got of the phone with her, she can't stand it. I mean first my pops but now mom," he says.

"Who's Cassie?" John asks.

"My sister." He replies, "She's 25, were fraternal twins."

Alex pulls out a picture of them when they went to Disney.

"That's her in the gold Mickey Mouse hat; the other two are my younger brother and sister."

"She's pretty," Kelly-Kelly says smiling, "how old are you're little siblings?"

"Donnie's 21 and Jess is 19. They live up in New York so Cassie and I don't really get a chance to talk to them."

"So your sister, what does she do?" John asks as he studies the picture before him.

"She owns a bar." He says, "The Shady Pub, it's in the outskirts of Boston."

"In Massachusetts?"

"Yeah." Alex says, "She gets a lot of biker's off of bike week..."

"She seems cool." John says.

"Yeah you should check out her bar. I think you'd like it."

"I will, I'm going home for the holidays so me and my brothers will check it out."

"When you go can you do me a huge favor?" Alex asks

"Sure what?"

"I'll be right back" he says running to the living quarters. "MAX!"

"What?" a private who looked sorta like Zac Efron, but with shorter hair.

"I'm sending Cassie some stuff for Christmas anything you want to give her since she writes you too."

"Yeah." Max says going though this bag. He pulls out his dog tags; he added a charm some of the locals gave us for good luck.

"What's going on?" Max's brother's Drew says walking up.

"Alex is sending Cassie something for the holidays. Want to add anything?" Max says, drew nods and takes off a knotted bracelet that his ex-girlfriend had given him.

"I remembered she loved it when she saw it. I don't want it anymore and I'm sure it will look better on her." Drew says. Alex leaves and attempts to make it back to the mess hall but kept getting stopped by all of his sister's pen pals she attained over the couple years Alex had been in the service. Finally he was able to return with a box full of gifts and letters from the others.

"Whoa." John says taking it.

"She's pen pals with most of my brigade." Alex informs him, "She's a great writer."

"I can see that." John says shaking Alex's hand again and turning to Kelly-Kelly.

"Come on keel. We've got a plane to catch."

"Thank you Mr. Cena."

"No thank you for all you do." John says smiling at him.

* * *

-Weeks later-

"I need more shots over here." Cassie 'shady' Jones yells over the music to Jamie 'Posh' Macintyre, one of the bar tenders. She hurries to the back and grabs more as Cassie climbs onto the bar with a megaphone.

"ALL RIGHT YOU BUNCH OF LOSERS, HERE'S THE DEAL, I'VE GOT SHOTS UP HERE FOR A DOLLAR A PIECE. I GOT TO GET RID OF THESE SHOTS." Cassie yells.

"Shady I don't think you're new girl is working out." Izzy 'Brooklyn' Sinclair says as Cassie gets down.

"Give her time, Brooklyn." Cassie says looking at the young girl, who she had hired due to Bronx leaving. Cassie walks into her office and sat down.

"God Alex, I wish you were here." She whispers.

"Uh Shady…" Izzy says knocking on the door, "we kinda need you some guy pulled Posh off the bar."

* * *

-Meanwhile outside-

"This it?" Matt asks

"The Shady Pub." John reads, "Yeah this is it."

They enter and look around.

"How do we know if it's her or not."

"OI YOU LET HER THE FUCK GO AND I WON'T HAVE TO RESORT TO VIOLENCE!" a brunette on the counter yells over the noise the bar became surprisingly quiet. She helps a petite blond onto the bar. "NOW YOU CAN GET THE HELL OUT OF MY BAR AND DON'T MAKE ME CALL FRANKIE!"

A man brushes past us muttering something about 'bitch'

"I think we found her Matt." John says

"ALRIGHT! HOW ABOUT I GET MY GIRLS OUT!" the crowd goes insane. The brunette says something into a head set then turns back to the crowd. "NOW WITHOUT FURTHER CASANOVA'S HARLOTS"

Music starts and girls walk onto a stage and begin dancing seductively.

"Dude. I love it here!" Matt says elbowing John, who rolls his eyes and makes his way to the bar.

"What can I get you?" a blond asks.

"I would like to talk to Cassie."

"Who?" she says, a redhead pushes her out of the way.

"Why do you need to talk to Cassie?" she asks

"I have a package for her." John says, the redhead smirks

"I bet you do." She says lifting up the counter so I can walk in. "her office is the first one on the left."

John nods and makes his way to the office.

"I don't know what I'm gunna do, Jamie. I'm going to be alone for the first time for the holidays." John hears Cassie says.

"You can always come with me back to Montana." Another voice says.

"Maybe I'll just keep the pub open."

"Absolutely not! Not by your self, Cass."

"I don't know what else to do."

"I'm sorry Cassie."

* * *

-Cassie's POV-

"I'm sorry Cassie." Jamie says as I look over this month's bill and pray that Sophie and her girls get us some money so we could at least fix the fridge. A knock on the door makes me stop.

"Come in." I say looking back at the bill letting one tear slide down my cheek, I quickly wipe it away. John Cena walks in, causing me to gasp.

"I'll talk to you later." Jamie says getting up and walking behind John, she does the hot motion and I glare at her.

"Are you Cassie Jones?" he asks

"Yea that's me. Why?" I ask, he shows me a box.

"We had tribute to the troops a couple of weeks ago and your brother told me to personally deliver this to you."

"Thank you." I say taking the box.

"Umm. I couldn't help to hear that you have nowhere to go for Christmas"

"Yeah so?"

"Well would you come and have Christmas with me and my family. Mom makes enough food for the whole army."

"I can't sorry."

"Why?"

"Because you don't know me. I could be some psycho fan who's just waiting to rape you."

"Are you?" John asks smiling

"No but you don't know that."

"Just for the day and then I promise I'll leave you alone for good." He says flashing me that grin that made me melt every time I saw it on TV.

"Alright one day, then Cena you have to leave me alone." I say giving him my address

"Cool I'll pick you up at seven."

* * *

-Christmas day-

I got dressed in a simple black dress and started Appling my make up, a knock on my front door stopped me, I look at the clock it read 6:45. _He's early_. I walk downstairs and open the door. John stood there in jeans and a t-shirt. I usher him

"I'm not done getting ready." I say, "You're early.

"I know but I was up so I decided to come over." He says

"I'll be five minutes." I say walking back upstairs to continue to apply my make-up. I put on some heels and walk downstairs.

"re-" I was cut off with Banging on my door.

"Who the hell…?" I say opening the door.

"It's about time damn." Donnie says strutting in with Jessica.

"What the hell are you doing here?" I ask bitterly

"We're here to see what we got from the old bat." Jessica says.

"You didn't get a damn thing. She redid her will after dad died; she left everything to Alex and me"

"Figures because you two are the golden children."

"No we're not, you two didn't even bother to come to dad's funeral. Alex couldn't he's in Iraq. But you didn't even try."

"Why should we have come to that ass's funeral?" Donnie says

"Because he was your fucking father!" I say

"Some father he was, he wouldn't give us any money when we asked for it."

"THE ONLY REASON HE DIDN'T GIVE YOU MONEY IS BECAUSE HE KNEW THE ONLY REASON YOU WANTED IT WAS BECAUSE YOU NEEDED DRUGS!" I yell,

"Still bitchy I see." Jess says.

"GET OUT!" I yell, John wraps his arms around me, trying to calm me down.

"Oh so your screwing John Cena now huh?" Donnie says, "I always knew you were a slut. I mean who else has like 20 pen pals in the army?"

"Alright, you two need to leave before I call the police." John says.

"Whatever." Donnie says rolling his eyes and walking out. Jess looks from me to John.

"JESS!" Donnie yells, she rolls her eyes and hands me a present.

"Merry Christmas, Cass." She says. "I am really trying to change."

"Then why are you still doing drugs."

"I'm not." She says, "He's the one doing the drugs now. I have a good job."

"Then move back home."

"I can't, all the money I don't spend on bills Donnie takes." She says, she hugs me, "I love you Cas."

"I love you too jess."

"JESSICA JONES GET OUT HERE!" Donnie yells from outside.

"The master awaits." Jess says walking out.

"So those are your brother and sister?" John asks

"Unfortunately." I say opening the gift that Jess got me. A folded up piece of paper fell out. _Cass, I was able to keep some money from Donnie to get you this, I hope you like it. It's just like the one I pawned for drug money, I'm sorry about that. Love, Jess._

I pull out a necklace; it had a heart incrusted with pink diamonds. I gasp; it **was** just like the one Alex got me on our 16th birthday.

"I'll put it on for you." John says smiling, I hand it to him and he puts it around my neck. "Ready to go?"

I nod and we walk out to his car.

* * *

-At the Cena house hold-

We walk in the front door and I smell fresh pies.

"My mom's up already." John says smiling. He motions me to follow him, we walk into the kitchen.

"Hi mom." John says, his mother turns around and smiles,

"Morning John. Who's this?" she says smiling sweetly

"This is Cassie Jones the girl I told you about."

"Hello Cassie." She says, "It's nice to meet you."

"It's nice to meet you two Mrs. Cena." I say

"Oh dear you can call me mom."

"Oh……um……okay, mom." I say uncomfortably.

"Ma." John says,

"Your brothers and father are in the game room, go introduce Cassie to them." His mother says

"Come on Cass." John says, I follow him into a huge room.

"Guys." John yells, the room goes silent. "I have someone for you to meet."

"Is it that girl from the bar, man she was bad ass." Someone says causing me to smile.

"Shut up Matt." John says. "Dad guys this is Cassie, Cass this is Dan, Matt, Steve. Sean and my father John."

"Hello." I say.

"We're playing gears of war, wanna play?" John's father asks

"Sure." I say sitting next to the boys and playing until dinner.

* * *

-At dinner-

I was seated between John and an empty seat, John kept looking at his watch; I look at him confused. He was about to say something when the doorbell rings, John gets up and walks to the door.

"Good you made it." I hear John say, I take a drink of the water sitting in front of me. "Cassie??"

"Yeah?" I say after swallowing.

"I have a gift for you." I roll my eyes.

"Honestly John you di-" I stop because standing next to John, my brother stood. "ALEX!"

I run and hug him. Tears fall down my face,

"But how?" I ask.

"John stopped me on my way to your house this morning and told me that you were coming over to his place and we hatched a plan."

I turn to John,

"Thank you so much, this means everything to me." I say hugging him

"Your welcome."

"Let's eat kids." John's mother says, we sit down and eat.

Alex went back that February; he was shot in killed by an enemy fighter in April. My younger brother Donnie died of drug overdose, Jesse was taken to jail for selling drugs. So ultimately I was alone, John and I had started talking more, and soon I left the bar in Jamie's hands and went on tour with John. We tried to stay friends for the longest time but soon found that we couldn't just be friends. We were married a year later in a church, with Matt as John's best man and Jamie as my maid of honor. Two years after the marriage we were blessed with our first son. Which we named Alex after my brother. I had many Christmas days but the one where John gave me my brother was the best one. So please support our troops, they're someone's family, they're someone's mother, father, daughter, son, sister, brother. And they fight to keep freedom in our country.


	41. If we were a movie Randy Orton

**{One Shot} If We Were A Movie {Randy Orton}**

_Uh oh_

_There you go again talking cinematic_

_Yeah you!_

_You're charming, got everybody star struck._

_I know_

_How you always seem to go_

_For the obvious instead of me_

_But get a ticket and you'll see_

"Emmy, you have to meet her she's the best." My best friend Randy Orton says smiling at me in 12th grade English.

"I bet she is." Is ay frowning as he turns around, I stare at the back of his head beating myself up because he won't see how I feel about him. He kept talking about amber, his latest girl friend, the whole class and as we drive home,

"You wanna come over?" he asks. I look at him and I knew he was going to be telling hid younger brother about amber.

"No I have homework." I say, walking over to me house. I walk up to my room and attempt to do my homework. That's where I sit that weekend when Randy called me and told me that amber had broken up with him. I hoped that he would finally see…

_If we were a movie_

_You'd be the right guy_

_And I'd be the best friend that you'd fall in love with_

_In the end we'd be laughing_

_Watching the sunset_

_Fade to black_

_Show the names_

_Play the happy song_

We went to the same college and we even rented an apartment so we didn't have to deal with on school dorms. I though that maybe this time we might get together, but he met Ashley. He would bring her over practically every night and she would sleep over so I knew we would never happen. Because he always went to the stupid pretty ones.

"Emmy?" I hear Randy's voice say, I look up from my essay and find him standing in my doorway.

"Hey Randy I thought Ash was coming over. As hard as I tried I couldn't hate Ashley, we had became sort of best friends.

"She's not coming over. She broke up with me."

"Why?" I ask

"Because I'm quitting school."

"What? Why?"

"I'm failing practically every class and I want to follow in my father's footsteps." Randy says grinning.

"Okay." I say smiling, "if that's what you want."

"I want you to come with." He says, I look at him shocked. "It won't be the same without my best friend wrestling next to me."

"I can't fight Randy." I say,

"Emily DiBiase!" Randy says. "Who is your father?"

"The million dollar man." I say smiling, "oh alright I guess."

_When you call me_

_I can hear it in your voice_

_Oh sure!_

_Wanna see me_

_And tell me all about her_

_La la_

_I'll be acting through my tears_

_I guess you'll never know_

_That I should win_

_An Oscar for this scene I'm in_

During the time we were training Randy met a blond whose name was Bella. They dated for ever and by that time I had met John Cena.

"So how are you and Cena doing?" Randy asks me one night.

"Great. I love him." I say smiling. "What about you and Bella."

"Not so good." He says,

"What happened?" I ask

"She cheated on me." he says, "why do I always get cheated on?"

Tears form in my eyes as I look at my broken best friend.

"I don't know Randy." I say hugging him.

_If we were a movie_

_You'd be the right guy_

_And I'd be the best friend that you'd fall in love with_

_In the end we'd be laughing_

_Watching the sunset_

_Fade to black_

_Show the names_

_Play the happy song_

Now we were both 27 and he was married to some Sam chick and they had a little girl on the way so needless to say it never was found out that I was and an still in love with my best friend. I sat in my den working on a design for my winter of 2008 line ready by the deadline. A knock on my door made me look up; I walk to the door and open the door yawning in case it was someone I didn't want to see

"Emmy?" the voice of my best friend says, I look up at him. Tears in his eyes I let him in.

"Randy what's wrong?" I ask him as he sits down on the couch.

"Sam…..she cheated and the baby might not be mine." He says crying, I hug him and tears well up my eyes.

"I'm so sorry." I say hugging him.

"The only one I can trust is you." He says looking into my eyes with his intensive blue eyes. "Emily I love you."

"And I love you too Randy." I say, he pushes me away,

"No Emmy, I mean I really love you." He says kissing me. I push him away

"Randy, you're married." I gasp.

"To a cheating bitch." He says, "I'm going to leave her Emily, and I want to be with you."

"Randy…" I say, "I love you too but I don't want everyone to think you cheated on her with me."

"I don't care what people say, Emily I've loved you since college, why do you think I asked you to come with me."

"Because it wouldn't be the same with out your best friend." I say.

"I lied. I though you only wanted to be friends that's why I said that and went out with all those girls. Then you started dating John and I thought that it was getting serious when you left the house and moved in with him."

"John and I broke up before you're wedding Randy."

"I know, I just kept telling myself that we were only ever going to be friends and I still married Sam."

"Randy, I don't know." He shuts me up by kissing me. I fall into the kiss and we pull apart soon after.

"See you love Me." he says smiling

"Of course I love you." I say and we kiss again.

_Wish I could tell you there's a twist_

_Some kind of hero in disguise_

_And we're together_

_It's for real_

_Now playing_

_Wish I could tell you there's a kiss_

_Like something more than in my mind_

_I see it_

_Could be amazing_

Randy divorced Sam three months after he showed up on my doorstep, it turns out that the father of the baby was his own brother. We started dating 'officially' a couple months after the divorce.

"Emmy!" Randy yells though the locker room. I roll my eyes and walk out of the shower.

"What Mr. Legend killer?" I say smirking; he looks at me, wrapped in my towel and licks his lips.

"We're on in 20 minutes." He says walking over to me. I smirk

"I have to get ready so whatever you are planning in your head Randall Orton, you can stop right now."

"Awe comes on Em." He says kissing me.

"Orton let go of my sister so she can get ready." Ted says walking in. I smile and walk back into the showers and change into my ring clothes and make my way to hair and make up.

Twenty minutes later I'm walking out to the ring with Randy, Cody, and my brother.

I grab a mic and I start talking about Melina, who had the diva's championship.

"Emmy." Randy says, "We all know you're going to win but I have to ask you something."

"What?" I say

"We've been dating for about a year now correct?" he asks I nod. "And we've been friends for like ever." Again I nod wondering why he was going away from the script. He pulls a box from the pocket of his jeans, gets on one knee and I gasp.

"Emily Grace DiBiase, will you marry me." he asks, I smile and begin crying.

"Yes." I say, he slides the ring onto my finger as John Cena's music begins to play.

_If we were a movie_

_You'd be the right guy_

_And I'd be the best friend that you'd fall in love with_

_In the end we'd be laughing_

_Watching the sunset_

_Fade to black_

_Show the names_

_Play the happy song_


	42. Already What! RandyJohn

**{One Shot} Already What?! {RandyJohn}**

_(this one is after if we were a movie!)_

"Emily Grace DiBiase, will you marry me." Randy asks, i smile and begin crying.

"yes." i say, he slides the ring onto my finger as John Cena's music begins to play. The champ walks out smirking.

"What do you want?" Randy yells into the mic.

"Isn't this sweet, Emily and Randy getting engaged. Too bad Miss DiBiase is already married."

"What are you talking about?!" i ask.

"Oh honey, don't tell me you forgot, Vegas when we were dating?" I think about it then gasp.

"But you said…"

"I know what I said but I lied baby girl." He says, "I knew we were ending and I didn't want to lose you so I made it to where nobody could have you."

"What is he talking about Emmy?" Randy asks.

"When John and I were dating we went to Vegas in an attempt to keep our relationship alive, well we ended up getting smashed and got married. John told me that it didn't actually happen we were just joking around, but I guess he lied."

"You got married to Cena?!"

"I didn't know." I say.

"How do you not know you're married to someone?"

"He said that we never signed the marriage paper so we weren't really married and I was drunk out of my mind."

Randy pulls the ring from her finger

"Get this figured out, Emmy." He says walking out of the ring leaving me to stare in shock. I turn my attention to John as he walks to the ring with me,

"Guess it's just me and you, huh, Mrs. Cena." He says, I glare at him

"I'LL NEVER BE MRS. CENA!" I yell getting out of the ring and run to catch up with Randy.

* * *

-In the back-

I grab my phone and call my lawyer, and low and behold me and Cena were married. But I could get it annulled because it happened in Vegas and I was drunk. So my lawyer said she would send the papers John and I have to sign.

"What's going to happen now?" Ted asks me.

"They send the documents and John and I sign them." I tell him watching Randy, who was just sitting there looking at the ground.

"What if he doesn't sign?" Randy says standing up and looking at me.

"Why wouldn't he sign?"

"Emmy! The reason he lied to you was because he didn't want anyone other than him to have you."

"Oh come on I'm nothing special, Randy he'll sign."

"Will you stop that?!" he yells.

"What?!"

"Putting yourself down, Emily there isn't a man in this world who doesn't want you, well beside your brothers." Randy says making me smile. He pulls me into his arms and starts kissing me.

"It is kind of sexy that you're a married woman." He whispers, I laugh and kiss him again

"That is considered as cheating, in every state." John says walking in. I turn to him.

"It won't be for long asshole." I snap. He takes my arm.

"You don't mind if I take my wife with me, Randall, do you?" he says, Randy looks at him pissed, "didn't think so."

He pulls me to his car and pushes me in.

"HELP I'M BEING KIDNAPPED!" I yell, as he gets into the car. I look at him, "let me go!"

"No not until we talk." He says

"Fine talk!" I snap. And he did, by the time we made it to the hotel, he had told me he still loved me and he wanted to stay married to me.

"Fuck you Cena! I don't love you anymore, I love Randy." I say getting out of the car and slamming the door.

* * *

-The next week-

Sarah my lawyer had sent the papers out and I received them around Friday, not I was on a mission to finding John. I found him being interviewed by josh.

"Excuse me I don't mean to interrupt." I say,

"Its okay honey I was just telling josh here about how we got married." John says smirking, I hold up the papers.

"All I need you to do is sign the paper."

"What are these?"

"Annulment papers."

"Why would I sign?" he asks

"Because we're not supposed to be married."

"You said 'I do' Emily." He says

"Just sign the paper." I growl

"No!" he says walking off. I look at josh who shrugs his shoulders; I walk off and to the guest host of the night's office.

I open the door and found Chris Jericho harassing the guest host.

"We were talking." He says

"Yeah well know you're done." I snap

"Excuse me."

"Chris if you don't want my size 8 shoe up your ass get out of the office!" I scream, he walks out muttering to himself. I sit down and begin telling my story.

"I don't know what to do, Tor." I tell Torrie Wilson, my best friend.

"How about I do something for you." She says smiling. "I'll make a tag team match, you and Randy, vs. John and whoever he finds for a tag team partner. If you and Randy win he had to sign annulment papers"

"That's great Torrie!" I say hugging her.

* * *

-The match-3rd person-

"This match is set for one fall, introducing first. Accompanied by Legacy, Emmy and Randy Orton." Justin says, they began walking out, looking unsettled, almost as if they might lose this match. They get into the ring and John's music starts and he walks out. He holds up his finger and smirks.

"And my tag team partner……" John yells as Stacey Keeblier's music starts to play. "STACEY KEEBLIER!"

The look on Emmy's face showed horror, it was no secret that Stacey still wanted Randy and that John wanted Emmy. Both tag teams were in the ring and the women started. Stacey smirks at Emmy; Emmy looks back at Randy silently praying that they win. The girls lock up and Stacey sucker punches Emmy in the stomach. A couple minutes later both girls and struggling to tag in their partner, finally Emmy tags in Randy and he got into the ring. Randy stared at John as he gets in, and if his ICD had taken over him he started beating John up relentlessly. John finally shook all the cobwebs out and started fighting back. John gets a near fall, then Randy. Emmy watched from the sidelines helplessly. Suddenly Randy had an opening to do the RKO, hits it and goes to pin John, but Stacey breaks it up, Emmy gets into the ring and begins to beat up on Stacey. As everyone's attention was on Emmy and Stacey, out of nowhere Randy's music starts playing. Emmy stands up and hugs him. They kiss as Cody and Ted hand Emmy the papers and a mic.

"Now Cena, are you going to sign or what." She says as John struggles to get up. Once he does he asks for a mic

"Alright FINE! Randy you can have her, you always have anyway." He says taking the papers and signing his name. He hands the papers to Emily and gets out of the ring. Cody hands Randy the ring and he slips it on her finger as her music begins to play though out the arena.

* * *

**_it's prolly not my best but i hoped you liked it anyway. review loves_**

**_shelbs_**


	43. Thing For You Aj Christian

**{One Shot} Thing for You {A.J./Christian}**

When Jay Reso woke up he felt small dainty arms wrapped around him. He looks at the girl who he had slept with all night. He smiles and kisses her on the head. She stirs and looks up.

"Jay?" she whispers, and then suddenly she sits up, "JAY!"

"Hannah!" He says to her.

"We didn't…."

"Yeah, we did." he replies. She looks at him afraid. "So?"

"So what?"

"Now that you're head is clear of toxins how it was?"

"Oh jay." She says, looking up at him, "it was great but we can't do this."

She looks at the clock and gasps.

"I have to get to work, we're starting taping soon." She says, "and he'll be wondering where I am."

* * *

_Now that it's morning _

_Where do you want to go from here _

_Well now that we're sober _

_Do you think of me more clear _

_Woah now, now that your head is right _

_Did you dig last night _

_It keeps playin in my mind

* * *

_

Jay grabs her arm.

"What do we do now?" jay asks Hannah as she puts her clothes on. She stops and looks at him

"I leave, we forget it, it can't happen again." she says

"What if you stay?" He says, hoping she does, "last night keeps playing in my head."

"I can't jay. A.J. will worry. And I've got to start taping."

"I've got a thing for you Hannah." He says, she looks at him tears forming in her eyes.

"I've got to go." She says rushing out. Jay picks up her lighter and flips it open watching the flame dance. _I love you

* * *

_

_Cause girl I gotta thing for you _

_And I know it's kinda crazy _

_Cause I know that you have someone else _

_Wonderin where you were last night _

_But oh yeah now, don't think we're through _

_I gotta thing for you

* * *

_

Hannah arrived at her hotel room later ten minutes later she walks in and A.J. was standing there looking at her. _I wish you were Jay!_ She shakes her head _no!_

"Where were you?" he asks worried, _god I love him but he isn't Jay, he can't touch me the way Jay does._

"I ran into Gail at the club and we hung out, I fell asleep in her hotel." She says walking into the bathroom to take a shower

* * *

_Well now that you're home _

_Will he be the first thing that you see _

_I know you compare us _

_How does he match up next to me

* * *

_

Thoughts of last night ran though her head the whole time she was in the shower, and then it hit her. She had a thing with Jay too. She loved the way he talked and even if he was a little cocky and somehow knew she would fall in love with him she still loved him. She gets out and wraps a towel around her; she walks out to the main room and look at A.J. who sat on the couch watching an old tape of him and Daniels. She sighed and rubbed her temples.

* * *

"A.J." She says, he looks up and smiles

"Yeah babe?" he says, tears fill her eyes.

"We need to talk." She says.

* * *

_No, now, now that your head is right _

_Did you dig last night _

_It keeps playin in my mind

* * *

_

"What about?" he asks.

"Us…."

"What about us?" he says standing up

"I don't feel the same way anymore." She whispers.

-With Jay-

"Dude!" Jeff says walking up to Jay. "Did you hear?"

"Hear what?" he asks

"Hannah broke up with A.J."

"What?"

"Yeah, A.J. called me and said she came out wrapped in a towel, tears in her eyes and Bam she broke up with him."

"Did she say why?"

"She didn't feel the same way anymore."

"Oh."

"Why?"

"Oh…n...no reason, just wondering." He says walking to his car and driving back to the hotel.

* * *

_Cause girl I gotta thing for you _

_And I know it's kinda crazy _

_Cause I know that you have someone else _

_Wonderin where you were last night

* * *

_

_  
_Once he gets to the hotel he runs to his room, throws open his door all romantic-comedy like, hoping to find Hannah sitting on his bed or something. But all he found was his dirty laundry lying on his bed.

"Expecting someone?" a man's voice comes from behind him. He turns around and A.J. stood there. "Like my girlfriend?"

"What are you jabbing about?" Jay asks

"You know what I mean, Jason." A.J. says pissed. "I called Jeff, and he told me he saw her leaving your room early this morning."

"Jeff's also confused half the time."

"Don't fucking start, I know you've always wanted her, damn it jay, can't I have ANYTHING without you taking it?!"

"He didn't take me!"

* * *

_And I know the night was hazy _

_But I still remember wakin up and kissin your head one more time _

_But oh yeah now, don't think we're through _

_I gotta thing for you

* * *

_

Both men look up and Hannah stood there, her face flushed eyes puffy.

"When you'd come in, from a match, I didn't feel anything. Not like when we started dating." she says

"What?" A.J. questions

"It's been a couple months." She continues. "At first I thought it's just a phase, but it just kept getting worse. And I know we've been great in the past, but it's not the same anymore. When I broke up with you, I didn't do it for me A.J. I did it for you. You don't deserve being in a one-sided relationship."

"But you love Jay, right. That's why you went with him last night instead of calling Me." he says

"Yes I love Jay, but he did not steal me. I lost you a long time ago. You didn't lose me. I fell out of love with you, it's nothing you did. I did it."

"Hannah…"

"This is hard enough A.J. please just leave." She says tears filling her eyes again.

"Hannah?"

"Just go!" she shouts, he looks at her sadly but leaves. Hannah turns to jay.

"I hate you."

"Why?" Jay asks confused.

"You knew I was going to fall in love with you, you knew that all this was going to ha-" Jay cuts her off by kissing her. He pushes her to the bed.

_Well I remember layin your head down _

_I remember lovin our love sounds_

"Hannah, I love you." He says Hannah smiles and kisses him again.

"I love you too."

* * *

_I gotta thing for you _

_And I know the night is crazy _

_But I still remember wakin up and kissin your head one more time _

_I gotta thing for you _

_And I know the night was hazy _

_But I still remember wakin up _

_And kissin your head one more time _

_Ooh yeah now, don't think we're through _

_I gotta thing for you

* * *

_

_**Hope you liked it. review please! thank you to all those who have reviewed all my stories you really help me to continue to write.**_

_**peace, love and joy**_

_**Shelbs**_


	44. Hurrilove Gregory Helms

**{one shot} Hurri-love { Gregory Helms }**

"Lyra!" tiffany says walking up to me.

"hey Tiff." I say smiling. She grins

"how do you feel?" she asks

"well sis, I'm debuting by being saved by a grown man pretending to be a super hero." I say, tiffany laughs

"it's going to be fun, and you know it." tiffany says as Gregory helms walks up without the superhero get up.

"hey greg."

"hey tiff, who's this?" he replies looking me up and down.

"this is my sister, Lyra." Tiffany says, "the girl you save."

"nice." He says grinning at me, I couldn't help but smile back.

* * *

'_Make Me Believe This Is Real' by I Am Ghost starts playing and a blond walks out._

"_please welcome to the ring, ECW's newest diva, Lyric." Savannah says as the blond gets into the ring._

"_thanks savannah." The girl says into the mic. "hey guys. I'm Lyric the newest diva on ECW, and I'm so happy that I'll also be working along side my sister, tiffany."_

_Then zack ryder's music starts. He and rosa make their way to the ring, Lyric smirks as they get in to the ring._

"_I don't believe I called you out Zack." Lyric says. "or your immigrant girlfriend."_

_Suddenly rosa started yelling in spanish._

"_oh I'm sorry I don't speak taco bell." Lyric says smirking. Rosa started beating her up, suddenly Hurricane Helms's music starts playing and he runs out. zack and rosa get out of the ring as Helms helps Lyric up and kisses her Hand. she smiles and gets out of the ring and made her way to the back._

* * *

Once in the back I smile at my sister

"you were great Lyra." She says smiling.

"thanks."

"come on we still have a segment in my office." Tiff says pulling me away as Gregory come from behind the curtain. I smile and wave at him. he smiles

"so we're talking when rosa and zack walk in." tiffany explains, I smirk.

"I know what's going down, I did read the script." I say, she laughs and we walk into her 'office'

* * *

"_that was great." Tiffany says hugging Lyric._

"_when am I not great tiff?" Lyric says_

"_being cocky won't get you anywhere, Ly."_

_Suddenly zack and rosa walk in._

"_tiffany!" zack says, "rosa and I want a match with your no-good sister."_

"_really I'm no good? Well atleast I know how to get dress, what is this half pants, half oops I ran out of material"_

"_like you have any room to talk." He says then he looks at my outfit, which conisisted of a black shirt that showed off my stomach and a pair of black skinny jeans. "oh well theres nothing wrong with what youre wearing."_

_Rosa hits him_

"_Lyric can you be ready in time for a match?" Tiffany asks, "I mean find a partner."_

"_yeha I can find a partner." I say smirking at rosa. "you better get ready to go back to mexico, hombre."_

"_excuse me but I am not a man." She says, _

"_could have fooled me." I say walking out._

* * *

I walk to my dressing room and change into my ring clothes which consisted of a tight black tank top, Black arm warmers, a plaid skirt and fishnet tights. I walk out only to bump into Jason Reso.

"Hey you're lyra right?" he says

"yeah." I reply smiling

"you need a tag team partner?" he asks

"I actually have someone in mind already, but if they can't do it, I'll find you, okay?"

"yeah sure." He says as I walk away, I search the arena for the person, finally I found their dressing room. I knock on the door and Matt Hardy answers.

"well hello." He says, I smile

"hey is Gregory around?"

"yeah…..Hey Helms a pretty girl is here for you." He yells into the room causeing me to blush. Soon Gregory walks to the door.

"hey Lyra." He says.

"hey can you be my tag team partner?" I ask.

"yeah let me get my mask on." he says, I smile

"thanks." I say, "I'll meet you at the gorilla pit."

"okay."

* * *

-the match-

rosa and zack were already in the ring when my music starts playing. I walk halfway down the ramp and stop, waiting for Gregory's music. It finally comes and he walks out, takes my arms and we get into the ring. I smirk and start the match with rosa she starts mocking me, I laugh then begin laying into her. i go for the pin, 1…2….kick out. I get up and look at Zack and smirks, I turn to Gregory and tag him in. Rosa rolls out of the ring and zack gets into the ring only to meet gregory's fist, later on zack had the upper hand and was going for the zack-attack when rosa tags herself in I smirk and get on the turnbuckle and waited until she was done arguing with zack. She turns around and I jump onto her beating her relentlessly. Finally I wore her down enough to use my finish her, I set her up for 'hallow's end' it's a running bulldog off the ropes. I go to pin her. 1…..2…..3 the bell rings and I get up, Gregory gets in the ring and holds my hand up. I get a mic and stand over Rosa's battered body.

"the name is Lyric. Make sure you don't forget it." I say droping the mic and holding up the rock symbol.

* * *

-in the back-

"that was so awesome." I say hugging my sister.

"I know." She says smiling, "it's good to finally have you here sis."

"thanks." I say, I see Gregory taking his mask off and walk over to him. I put my hands over his eyes

"guess who?" I say

"Hmmm……Lyra." He says

"Hey!" I say, "how'd you know?"

"you're voice is unmistakeable." He says causing me to blush. "is that a blush?"

"no."

"I think it is." He says smiling. "its cute."

I look at him and smile.

"YO Greg, we're leaving." Matt Hardy says. Gregory looks at me.

"I'll see you next week, Lyra." He says smiling

"yeah. definitely." I say as he walks off. my sister walks up grinning,

"what was that?" she asks

"nothing."

"that was definitely something, Lyra, do you like a certain 'grown man pretending to be a super hero'?"

"you know what tiff?"

"yeah ly?"

"shut up." I say walking to my rental.

* * *

-later that week-

"tiffany no. you know I don't like parties." I say

"it's a Halloween party, now your going."

"fine!" I say, picking up a cute little strapless black dress, and a pair of black stilettos,

"lyra it's a costume party," tiffany says. I smile and pull out my Mad hatter outfit I had bought earlier today at hot topic.

"sexy." Tiffany says smirking, "wearing it for a certain superhero?"

"tiff shut up." I say changing. Minutes after I get done putting my makeup on; Tiffany and I step out of our room and walk towards the elevator.

"tiffany! Lyra" I hear someone yell I turn and see Jason Reso and Adam Copeland running towards us. Adam was dressed up like Jack sparrow, and Jason was dressed up like Johnny Depp's character in once upon a time in mexico, after he gets blinded.

"what is it Johnny Depp night for you guys?" I ask

"I picked out mine first and Copeland over there stole my idea." Jason says, smilng. "I really like your costume."

"thanks," I say.

"wow tiffany." Adam says, "Alice has never been sexier."

"thanks adam." Tiffany says. the elevator finnaly showed up and we all get in. 5 minutes later we're in the room wehere the party was being held.

"the room is sound proof." Adam says, "isn't that cool?"

"yea I guess." I say walking over to the bar. "an apple martini please."

The bartender makes me on and I sit down.

"I don't think the mad hatter was a girl." A voice says from beside me, I look and Gregory was sitting in the seat next to me dressed up like robin hood.

"what no superhero?" I ask smiling

"naw, robin hood's cooler, you know."

"yeah." I say, he grins.

"so are you as mad as a hatter?" he asks

"dunno," I say smirking, "why don't you wait around and see."

"mhm, I just might have to." He says.

"DUDE!" Matt yells running up. "have you seen-oh nevermind yeah you have."

"who have I seen Matt?" Gregory asks

"lyra you look nice." Matt says walking off. I bust out laughing.

"what?" Gregory asks

"it's funny. I mean I'm so not use to all this attention."

"what?" Gregory asks, "are you sure cause you handle it very nicely."

"before this I was someone who would just stay in the library, reading. I'd rather be doing that then being here."

"you don't like parties?" Gregory asks

"no I don't actually." I say, "I mean a amsll get together with friends, yeah, but this huge party, it's not me." I say

"wanna get out of here?"

"where to?" I ask, "I mean I really can't go outside in this."

"lets go up stairs and celebrate Halloween like it's suppose to be celebrated."

"and how is that?"

"watching scray movies until we're afraid to outside." I grin.

"I like you Gregory Helms." I say, he smiles and nods

"I like you too Lyra Terrell." He says, I get up take his hand and we walk out of the party and up to his room.

"Come on!" Gregory says as I sit down on his couch.

"no we are not watching a movie about a doll killing people." I say, "it's so lame. Put it a Jason movie, or a Freddie movie, just put something that doesn't involve dolls."

"yes ma'am." He says I smile, he puts in a movie and sits down next to me.

"so what did you put in?" I ask

"bride of chuckie." He says smiling, I punch him,

"fine but you have to stay with me so I don't have nightmares of my old barbies killing me."

"trust me ly I'm not going anywhere." he says kissing my head.


	45. Nine Years Changes Things Matt Hardy

**{One Shot} Nine Years Changes Things {Matt Hardy}**

The last time I saw her sweet face I was 25. She was beautiful, she still is even after nine years the only different is, back then, and she loved me.

"LILLY!" my younger brother Jeff says. She looks our way and grins.

"Jeff." She says hugging him, "what are you doing here?"

"Fight got delayed."

"Mine too, damn storms." She says laughing, she looks at me and her face saddens, "hey Matt."

"Hey Lily." I say Jeff takes her hand and pulls her to the nearest restaurant. I tag along.

"Where you headed?" she asks taking a sip of her Dr. Pepper.

"Denver, we got a show. What about you?"

"Back to Wilmington." She says, her face saddens,

"What's wrong?" Jeff asks taking her hand.

"Mum died." She says tears falling down her cheeks.

"Where's Aaron?"

"With dad." She says, "I was in LA when it happened. I should have been there."

Jeff hugs her, I wished so bad that I could kiss those tears away, but I couldn't. I had made my decision, I chose Amy. I chose to break my promise to her.

* * *

_-Nine years ago-_

"_Matt!" I hear Lily yell up the stairs. I look at Amy and curse. She grabs her clothes and hides in the closet._

"_Matt!" Lily yells running into my room. "Guess what!"_

"_What?"_

"_I got the part. I'm going to be Private Danielle Parker, in __the last soldier__."_

"_That's cool," I say, suddenly her eyes narrow and she picked up something. It was Amy's bra. Fuck_

"_Something you wanna share with the class, Matt." She says checking the size. "Because I haven't been a B cup since 11__th__ grade."_

"_Well umm you see…………" I struggle with an answer._

"_Amy you can come out of the closet." Lily says, Amy does so and Lily looks sad. "It's me or her, Matt. Tell me you still love me and I won't walk out right now."_

_I was speechless, everything in my wanted me to tell her that I love her. But my mouth wasn't moving._

"_That's what I thought, I hate you Matt." She says walking out. That was the last time I saw her in the flesh._

* * *

-Back at the airport-

"Flight 823 to charlotte is now boarding." The loud speaker says.

"Well this is me." Lily says standing up, she hugs Jeff. "It was good seeing you again."

"I'll see you later okay. Call me later, I wanna talk to him." Jeff says smiling.

"okay." she says walking off. She turns and waves before walking though the gate.

"You let her go again." Jeff says nonchalantly

"Who's Aaron?" I ask

"Can't tell you that."

"Why?"

"Why did you let her go?"

"Because I didn't know what to say to her."

"how about 'hey Lily I still love you and I made a mistake with Amy'" Jeff says as we walk to our gate.

"It's not that simple."

"How is it not that simple?"

"I hurt her beyond repair." I tell him, "She didn't even talk to me."

"Well duh." Jeff says, "That's because she's still hurting. EVEN after 9 years."

I was silent for a second and was going to say something when Shannon Moore ran up to us.

"DUDE! Was that Lily?" he asks smiling from ear to ear.

"Yeah why?"

"Dude she was hot!" Shannon said.

"Aren't you married?!" I exclaim.

"I was only stating the obvious, it's not like I'll get her anyway, according to Amy, who she has become friends with, she dating some actor guy."

"What?" I say, Jeff smirks.

"Yeah she's dating that Chris Pines dude."

"From Star Trek?"

"Yeah that dude!" Shannon says smirking.

"Why are you smirking?" I ask

"Oh just that you're missing out."

"I know Shannon!" I shout.

* * *

-Two weeks later-

I sat in the living room of my brother's house waiting for him to get back from picking someone up from the air port.

"JEFF DON'T TOUCH ME THERE, THAT IS MY NO-NO SQUARE!" I hear Lily yell laughing

"Your arm is your no-no square?" I hear Jeff reply.

"Shhhhhhhhh, don't tell anyone." She says as they walk into the room. "MATT!"

She jumps on to me and hugs me.

"She's a little drunk."

"Did you know they give you alcohol in first class?" she says

"Yeah but your not suppose to get drunk."

"Oh she didn't on the plane. Shannon had already picked her up when I got there and got her drunk." Jeff says

"He said I needed a break." She says, "But I don't need a break I need a boyfriend."

"I thought you were dating Chris Pines." I say

"After I saw you, I told him it wasn't working out because I was still in love with you." She says then she covers her mouth, "oops."

"Lily?" I say as she gets up and runs to the bathroom. Next thing we hear is puking in the toilet. I look at Jeff who motion for me to go up there with her. I get up and walk to the bathroom and hold her hair back.

"I'm never drinking again." she says as I clean up. I take her to the guest room and lay her down on the bed.

"We'll talk tomorrow." I tell her. She nods and falls asleep

* * *

-The next morning-

Lily walked into the room looking like shit, she walks up to me and sits next to me. Her head falls onto my shoulder.

"Matty." She says, I look at her, she called me Matty.

"Yeah flower?" I say using my nickname for her.

"I meant what I said last night." She says getting up and walking to the bathroom. Jeff walks in.

"She called you Matty." He says

"Yeah?" I say, he smiles.

"I'm going to beat Shannon up for getting her drunk. You stay here and talk to her." he says walking out

"Wait Jeff?!" I yell. He doesn't return. "Fuck."

I walk to the bathroom and hear the shower going. I open the door.

"Lily?" I say.

"Yeah?" she replies

"Can we talk?"

"Sure, come on in."

I walk in and sit on the counter.

"Lily, I made a mistake." I say, "I did love you and I still do."

She was quiet for a little bit.

"How long was it going on?" she asks

"When you caught us?" I ask, she makes a noise that sounds like 'mhm' "a couple of weeks."

"Why did you do it?"

"I didn't think I was good enough for you." I say, "I know it's a stupid reason but I don't know."

"You don't know what?"

"I thought I was losing you Lily." I say, "I thought you were going to break it off."

"Matt." She says getting out of the shower. "I loved you, why would I have broken up with you?"

"I don't know," I say looking at her naked body and biting my lip.

"Matty." She says, "I love you too. But I don't think I can go though that again."

"I promise I'll never do that again."

"You also promised you wouldn't do it the first time." She counters wrapping a towel around her body and going into Jeff's room, she starts searching though his drawers.

"Can't you give me another chance?"

"Hold on." she says grabbing her phone off of Jeff's dresser and calling him.

"Yeah, hey where's my clothes I left here when I came over last time." She says, and then she walks over to his closet and pulls out a pink bag. "Thanks Jeff………yeah we're talking right now……yes I'm going to………okay bye."

She gets dressed and turns to me.

"I'm going to be honest with you Matt." She says, "That night after I caught you with Amy."

She swallowed.

"I came over here."

"So?" I say

"I slept with Jeff, Matt."

"So that was like nine years ago."

"Can your forgive me?" She whispers

"For sleeping with Jeff yeah I mean you were mad at me."

She pulls out a picture from Jeff's drawer.

"There's more." She says, she hands me a picture. It was a picture of Jeff with a boy who looked around 8 or 9, he had Lily's brown hair, and Jeff's piercing green eyes.

"Who is this?"

"Aaron Nero Daniels." She says, "He's Jeff and my baby."

"You and Jeff have a baby?" I say looking at her, tears well up in her eyes.

"I'm sorry." She says, "I wanted to be the one who told you."

I was quiet for a couple minutes.

"You hate me don't you?" she says.

"I don't hate you, flower. I can't hate you." I say, "Can I meet him?"

"Who Aaron?" she asks, I nod, she smiles.

"Jeff picked him up; they're on their way now." She says, "Can you forgive me for keeping this from you?"

"Yes, I told you, I love you and nothing in this world will change that." I say kissing her. I hear the door downstairs open and slam shut so we made our way to the living room.

"MOMMY!" Aaron yells running to her, and hugs her.

"Aaron this is Matt." She says, "Matt this is Aaron."

"Hey there little man." I say, I look at Jeff who smiles.

"You're my uncle. Right?" Aaron says

"Yeah,"

"But you're also my mom's boyfriend?" I look at Lily

"Yep kid." I say, "I know it's kinda confusing, but…"

"It's not confusing, it's cool. I approve of you." Aaron says making everyone laugh.

* * *

**_Hope you enjoyed. loved writing it._**

**_peace love and joy_**

**_shelbs_**


	46. You Belong Wid me Jaria

**This is for jariaforever, I hope you like it because I tried messaging you but I couldn't for some reason. But I really Reeeaaaallllly hope you like it. I wrote it though my econ class. Lol.**

* * *

**{One Shot} You Belong Wid Me {Jaria}**

"_John" Maria whispers. John smiles_

"_Maria." He says wrapping his muscular arms around her small frame_

"_Do you know how long I've been waiting for this night?" Maria asks_

"_About as long as I have." He kisses her neck_

"_Mmm John." She moans._

"_Maria." John says into her shoulder._

* * *

"MARIA!"

Maria Kanellis jumps as her best friendSummer Orton yells her name.

"What I was listening!"

"Then what was the last thing I said?"

"Ummmmmm….." Maria says, "That your brother is a dough-bag and he needs help?"

"No." Summer says, "I was going over our match for tonight."

"Right sorry, what are we going to do?"

"Our match is against Layla, Michelle, and Vance Archer. Who Layla has become romantic with, which is dumb."

"Summer, the match." Maria says

"Right well I asked Adam to be our partner but he can't he has a match with Jericho."

"So who's our partner?" Maria asks, Summer looks up and grins.

"John Cena." She says. Maria stares at her

"WHAT?!" Summer Natalie Orton!" Maria yells, "Please tell me you did not say John Cena."

"Hello ladies." John Cena says walking into the room.

"Hey John." Summer says smirking

"Oh dear the Orton smirk." John says pretending to die.

"Oh I forgot I have to go meet Adam before our match. Bye." She says running out. Maria glared at her friend as she left.

"Maria!" John says sitting next to the red-headed diva, "How are you?"

"I'm good."

"Ready for our match?" he asks

"Yeah I want McCool's face on a platter." Maria says causing John to laugh.

"Kanellis, Cena you're on in two." A stagehand says. They stand up and walk to the gorilla pit to find Adam and Summer making out.

"Get a room." Maria tells her best friend. Summer was about to say something smart back when Michelle and Layla walk up.

"Oh Adam." Michelle says, "Teddy changed your match. You're with us."

Summer glares at her.

"Umm, okay?" Adam says confused, he walks out with them.

Maria looks at John then to an enraged Summer. Her music starts to play so her and summer walk out.

"Their opponents Maria and Summer!"

Then John's music starts

"And their tag team partner JOHN CENA!"

* * *

_Maria sat poolside watching her friends splash around_

"_Miss Kanellis?" a worker says, Maria looks at him_

"_Yes?"_

"_You're wanted in the meeting room."_

"_Okay." She says walking to the meeting room, once in she follows a trail of roses._

"_Hello?" Maria says looking around. John comes out wearing a white tux._

"_Hello." He says, Maria looks at him for along time_

"_All I have on is my swim suit." She says_

"_You look beautiful." John says smiling. Maria looks down and she is wearing a dress._

"_Maria I've loved you for a long time." John says, "Will you be my girl friend?"_

* * *

"RIA!" Summer yells shaking her best friend.

"What?" Maria asks

"We have to pack its like 10:30. Check out is at 11." Summer replies packing her stuff.

"I was having that dream again."

"Which one?" Summer asks throwing stuff into her suit case.

"White tux." Maria says, which causes Summer to start laughing. Maria hits her

"I'm sorry it's just John in a white tux?"

"Shut up." Maria turns on the radio. Taylor Swift's 'You Belong With Me' comes on

"UGH!, this song is stalking me," Maria exclaims

"Its saying, 'Maria tell John how you feel' come Ria you've been crushing on him since you two met."

"What do I do? Walk up to him and be all like 'hey John I love you and I have fantasies about you'"

"no." summer says, "don't tell him about your fantasies."

"And what about his girlfriend?"

"He's not happy. Maria, what's the worse he can do? Say no."

"Yeah actually he could, but then he'll know I like him."

"So?"

"So I'd die."

"Whatever drama queen let's go." Summer says walking out. Maria follows her down to the lobby.

"By the way Adam got a jag with only two seats so you have to share with John."

"You better be talking about Hennigan." Maria says

"Hey, Cena." Summer says walking up to her best friend's love interest.

"Summer." Cena says, "You ready to go Maria?"

"See you two later." Summer says walking over to Adam.

"Some best friend." Maria mutters. John takes her bags and puts them in the back of his SUV. Maria gets in and smiles.

"Thanks John."

"No problem." He says, "So how are you and Phil?"

"We broke up." Maria whispers.

"So you've had a sucky month too, huh?" John says

"What happened to you?"

"Lexie and I broke up."

"Awe I'm sorry."

"It's cool. I got someone else in mind." John says,

Maria turn the ratio on the and 'You Belong With Me' was playing, causing Maria to think about what Summer had said.

"John?" Maria says

"Yeah?'

"I love you." She whispers

"I didn't hear you." John says

"I love you." She says again only louder. John stops the car.

"Maria…" he whispers.

"I know okay, I know it's stupid."

"No. Maria I love you too." He says. Maria pinches herself.

"Ow." She says

"Why did you pinch yourself?" John asks

"To make sure I wasn't dreaming." John laughs

"Ria, you're not dreaming." He kisses her

A horn hocks as Summer and Adam drive by, Maria and John laugh and he pulls onto the road.

"My friends are idiots." Maria says, "If I turn into Summer, Shoot me."

"You're so cute." John says kissing her hand.

"I love you Johnny."

"I love you too, Ria."

* * *

**Whelp that's it. Hope you enjoyed, review and whatever else you want to do.**

**Peace, love and joy**

**Shelbs!**


	47. Jai Ho! EdgeMaria

_**This is for vampiregirl2009!**_

{One Shot} Jai Ho! (You Are My Destiny){Edge/Maria}

_Jai Ho!_

Adam Copeland had like Maria Kanellis for a while but never had a chance to get her alone; so being the ultimate opportunist that he was he swept her off her feet the mere second Dolph left her room.

"Adam what do you want?" Maria asks though the tears she cried. He pulls her face to his and kisses her.

* * *

_I got shivers when you touch my face _

_I'll make you hot, get all you got _

_I'll make you wanna say _

_[Jai Ho! Jai Ho!] _

_I got fever running like a fire _

_For you I will go all the way _

_I'm gonna take you higher _

_[Jai Ho] _

_I'll keep it steady, cause steady is how I do it _

_[Jai ho!] _

_This beat it heavy, so heavy you're gonna feel it_

* * *

He smiles at Maria as the break apart. Her face was flush from his touch.

"Get out." she whispers.

"What?" Adam says confused.

"GET OUT!" Maria yells throwing a pillow at her. After he leaves Maria turned on the radio and a sad song filled the room. She thought about what Dolph had did to her but her thoughts always came back to the kiss she had just shared with Adam. Where did that come from, she didn't even know he liked her.

"It's just a freak joke." Maria says to herself. "Adam could never like someone like me."

* * *

_[Jai Ho!] _

_You are the reason that I breathe _

_[Jai Ho!] _

_You re the reason that I still believe _

_[Jai Ho!] _

_Your are my destiny _

_Jai ho! Oh, oh, oh, oh _

_[Jai Ho!] _

_No, there is nothing that can stop us _

_[Jai Ho!] _

_Nothing can ever come between us _

_[Jai Ho!] _

_So come and dance with me _

_Jai ho! Oh _

_You and me, its destiny_

* * *

Walking the halls of Smackdown was hard for the fiery red-headed diva. She started avoiding her friends and hiding when either Adam or Dolph came around. This time she was hidden in the bathroom of a locker room.

"Dude where's your head tonight?" Matt Hardy asks Adam as they walk into the locker room.

"With a red head." Adam says.

"Still upset about last night?"

"It was the perfect kiss, and then she just flipped."

"Ever think that the kiss confused her even more?" Matt asks sitting on the couch.

"What do you mean?" Adam asks

"Put yourself in her shoes. Her boyfriend just broke up with her. She was hurt, crying. Then you come in and kiss her." Matt explains. "Plus dude you never really show her attention."

"Fuck man. I screwed up." Adam says standing up.

"Where are you going?"

"To fix this." He replies leaving. After the door shuts Matt stands up and walks over to where Maria was hidden.

"Hello Maria."

"You knew?" she says, "how?"

"Saw you run in. he really cares about you, Ria."

"Thanks Matt. For doing that for me and him."

"No problem."

* * *

_Catch me, catch me, catch me _

_C'mon, catch me, I want you now _

_I know you can save me _

_You can save me, I need you now _

_I am yours forever, yes forever _

_I will follow _

_Anyway, and anywhere _

_Never gonna let go_

* * *

Maria stood in the middle of the ring waiting for her match against Michelle McCool to start when edge's music started. She watched as Adam walked out, down the ramp and into the ring, she watches him as he grabs a mic.

"You know what, Maria?" he says, "I've been looking for you everywhere,"

"Well here I am." She says looking him in the eye. He goes to say something when she kisses him.

"Edge, I like you but you need to get out of the ring so I can have my match against Michelle."

* * *

_Escape away. I'll take you to a place _

_This fantasy of you and me _

_I'll never lose the chase _

_[Jai Ho!] _

_I can fell you rushing through my veins _

_There's an ocean in my heart _

_I will never feel the same _

_[Jai Ho!] _

_Just keep it coming, yeah baby, just keep it coming _

_[Jai Ho!] _

_You're gonna find out, baby, I'm one in a million_

* * *

That night Adam knocked on Maria's door, and she answers with a smile.

"Hey Adam." She says

"Hey Ria." He says smiling.

"What are you doing here?"

"Isn't obvious? You are my destiny."

"You think?" she says kissing him.

* * *

_[Jai Ho!] _

_You are the reason that I breath _

_[Jai Ho!] _

_You re the reason that I still believe _

_[Jai Ho!] _

_Your are my destiny _

_Jai ho! Oh, oh, oh, oh _

_[Jai Ho!] _

_No, there is nothing that can stop us _

_[Jai Ho!] _

_Nothing can ever come between us _

_[Jai Ho!] _

_So come and dance with me _

_Jai ho! Oh _

_You and me, its destiny_

* * *

-3 years later-

Adam and Maria Copeland walked into the stadium that WrestleMania was being held smiling.

"Yo Adam good luck on your match." John Cena says.

"You too Cena." Adam replies.

Adam had a match against Justin Gabriel, who ever since he won NXT has been on a roll, he's held the tag team titles with his mentor Matt Hardy and now he's number one contender for the world heavyweight championship, which was on Adam's right shoulder.

"Maria!" Melina says walking up to the redhead.

"Yes?"

"Good luck on your match against Beth." She says hugging her. "If you get the gold and Adam keeps it you'll be the golden couple."

Maria smiles and thanks her. Melina walks off.

"Nervous?" Adam asks Maria.

"Little bit." She replies

"You'll win. It's your destiny." Adam says kissing her.

* * *

_Catch me, catch me, catch me _

_C'mon, catch me, I want you now _

_I know you can save me _

_You can save me, I need you now _

_I am yours forever, yes forever _

_I will follow _

_Anyway, and anywhere _

_Never gonna let go_

* * *

Maria's match was up first and she was ready to puke. Since Beth was the champion she went on after Maria. Maria's music starts and she walks out, hearing the roar of the crowd she gained confidence she gets into the ring and waves at the crowd. Beth comes out and gets into the ring. Maria kept telling herself she can win.

* * *

_I need you, gonna make it _

_I'm ready, so take it_

* * *

In the end Maria captured the championship. She ran into the back and into Adam's arms.

"Congrats baby girl." Adam says kissing her.

"Now you need to win this match and then we'll be the power couple!" Maria says smiling.

"But there's no pressure right." He says sarcastically.

"No big deal if you lose, babe, Justin's the shit."

"Oh thanks Ria." Adam says

"You're the man." She says kissing him

* * *

_You are the reason that I breath _

_[Jai Ho!] _

_You re the reason that I still believe _

_[Jai Ho!] _

_Your are my destiny _

_Jai ho! Oh, oh, oh, oh _

_[Jai Ho!] _

_No, there is nothing that can stop us _

_[Jai Ho!] _

_Nothing can ever come between us _

_[Jai Ho!] _

_So come and dance with me _

_Jai ho! Oh _

_You and me, its destiny_

* * *

"And still your world heavyweight champion EDGE!" Justin says. Maria runs out and hugs Adam. They smile as they hold up their titles.

"This was our destiny." Maria says hugging Adam.

"You are my destiny." He says kissing her.

* * *

_**Hope you guys enjoyed it. i have million of things to do finals are coming up and i have 9 more high school days left! GRADUATION is the 2nd of june! then off to charleston! cannot wait.**_


	48. Process Healing Randy Orton

**i know it's been forever but i haven't been able to publish because the computer's out and i can't go to the school. cause you know i gradutated! lol. but i hope i can put some more chapters up.**

**{One shot} Process Healing {Randy Orton}**

Alex, my best friend, and I were putting the finishing touches on the decorations for the house warming party. It was a log cabin like house and it was finished about a week ago.

"Evie!" Alex yells from the living room.

"What?" I say walking into the room to find my mom's Boarder Collie, rex, and her Chow, Bully, jumping on him.

"Rex, bully. Come on lets go outside." I say luring them out the door. I walk back into the living with a smile on my face.

"What's with the smile?" Alex asks

"This is my home." I say smiling, "my log cabin in my 72 acre land."

He smiles and laughs.

"So when is the rest of the WWE gunna be here?"

"The invites said 4 so we have another hour yet." I say as my mom walks in

"I'm here to get Rex and Bully. Your father's done fumigating." She says letting them in. "Thank you for watching them Evie."

"No problem mom."

"See you later tonight. It will only be your sister and i. your father had sprained his ankle."

"Okay mum." I say hugging her goodbye. She leaves spinning her tires.

"Your mom scares me." Jack, Alex's band mate says walking in.

"I know." I say walking towards the kitchen. Alex jumps in front of me.

"Where are you going?" he asks

"To cook." I say slowly

"No you will go take a long bath in that super tub and get ready. Jack and I got the rest."

I nod and go to the master bath.

* * *

-An hour later-

I stood in front of my mirror and sigh. All my friends would be here. A knock on the door shook me from my thoughts

"Come in." my every best friend Pete walks in.

"That will not do, Evie." He says

"What?"

"You're wearing that?"

"What's wrong with it?" I ask

"You wore that when you went to the MTV awards with Cena." Pete says then he hands me a box. I open it and pull out a dark purple dress

"Pete?" I say; he smiles

"That's the only one of that color. It's purple with a bit of black in it."

I hug him.

"Thanks! I say, "Now leave so I can change."

"We've took showers together." He complains

"Yeah like before you got married." I say, "Now go."

I laugh as he trips out of the room and shuts the door. I change into the dress; it fit everywhere it was suppose to. I smile and slide on a necklace.

"People are arriving." Alex shouts though the door. I slide on my heels and walk out.

"Wow Evie." Alex says

"Shut your mouth." I say taking his arms and walking down the stairs to see partially everyone there, "um Alex I thought your said people were arriving."

"Well I might have been slow coming up the steps." He says

"You mean stairs, right?" I ask

"whatever." He walks off

I look around at my variations of friends. Heels stood on one side and baby-faces on the other. I smile amused.

"You look breath taking, Evie." Randy Orton says standing next to me.

"Thanks Randy." I say smiling, "he didn't come did he?"

"No he's not going to show up."

"Thanks."

"Wasn't me. It was your brother."

I looked over to my younger brother, Cody and smile.

"RUNNELS!" Randy yells; Cody walks over.

"Yeah" he says

"Thanks little brother." I say hugging him.

"No prom big sis." He says with a smile.

"Dude you two are twins." Randy says. We laugh

"I'm five minutes older." I say; He rolls his eyes and walks off.

* * *

-around ten p.m.-

I said goodbye to Randy and John Cena.

"If he comes around; call me, okay Evie?" Randy says kissing my forehead.

"I will." I say. They leave and I sit down on a bench. I begin watching Maria and John Hennigan chase each other around.

"Evie?" someone says, I turn and find Jeff Hardy standing at my front steps

"Jeff." I say hugging him

"Ron told me what happened. I could kill him."

"No Jeffy. Randy's already hoping that he gets transferred to raw." I say

Jeff laughing

"So how's TNA?" I ask

"It's great." He says. "I can finally be my own person."

"Yeah."

"So how have you been?" he asks sitting next to me.

"I'm taking each day at a time; it's hard because I was so in love with him, you know?"

"yeah." he says hugging me. "I'm sorry you're hurt so much."

"Its fine, Jeff." I say, "I'll heal."

"Jeff." Ron Killings says walking up, "we gotta go if I'm gunna get you back in time. Hey Evie."

"Hey Ron." I say smiling

"If you need anything Evie; just let me know okay."

"I know Jeff." I say smiling.

"The house is beautiful by the way." He says kissing my cheek, "see you soon."

"Bye."

"MARIA, HENNIGAN LETS GO!" Jeff yells to his best friend. I watch the last of my friends pile into Jeff's car and drive off. When the car was out of sight I heard a twig snap.

"You've got a lot of nerves coming here." I say

"You shouldn't be alone here in the middle of no where."

"I'm a lot safer here then anywhere else." I say turning to see Matt Hardy standing there.

"How many times do I have to say I'm sorry?" he asks

"You can stop. I don't care anymore." I say,

"So we're good?" he asks

"We'll never be 'good' Matthew Moore Hardy." I yell

"I was drunk." He says

"SHE'S YOUR EX; MATT. I WAS YOUR GIRLFRIEND."

"I'm sorry Evie."

"I DON'T CARE MATT. JUST LEAVE BEFORE I HAVE TO CALL RANDY."

"No calling necessary, doll." Randy says, "I forgot my cell."

I look back and forth between my best friend and Matt.

"She said leave, Hardy." Randy says

"whatever." Matt says getting into his car and leaving.

"Everything handled?" John asks walking from the back zipping up his pants.

"You didn't just piss in my bushes did you?" I ask, closing my eyes.

"Marking my territory." He says smiling. I couldn't help but laugh.

"Will you guys stay with me tonight, please?" I blush. "I don't want to be alone."

"Sure thing." Randy says taking my hand and walking inside.

"I'm going to change." I say walking up the stairs. Once in my room I look in the mirror and stare at the reflection. Tears started falling down my face.

"Why?" I whisper "does this happen to me?"

"Evie?" Randy says walking in; he sees me crying and hugs me. "Doll, don't cry. Pretty girls like you shouldn't be made to cry."

He lifts my chin so I was looking in his eyes.

"There are people out there who love you to death, Evie. Me and John for one."

I smile

'"thanks Randy." I say kissing him on the cheek. I go to walk into the bathroom but he holds me back.

"What?" I ask. He pulls me to him and kisses me.

"Randy…" I whisper.

"I'm sorry." He says

"Don't be." I say kissing him. He deepens the kiss as the door swings open.

"Dudes the movi-woah. Sorry." John says. We break part and laugh.

"I'll be right down John." I say. He nods and walks out.

"We better get down there before he calls everyone." I say sliding on my old Randy Orton shirt and a pair of booty shorts.

"Yeah we should." He says kissing me. "Ten bucks Dave and Adam already know."

"I'll take that bet."

* * *

**Hope you liked it. review and whatever else you do!**

**shelbs**


	49. Love Drunk EdgeChristian

**{One Shot} Love Drunk {Christian/Edge}**

"**I would like you all to meet Smackdown's newest diva Annika Waters, she will be joining the feud between Team Extreme and Edge and Christian." Stephanie says introducing a blond.**

"**Hi." She says smiling. "It's a blessing to be here."**

**Adam Copeland walks up with Jason Reso.**

"**So is Annika your real name?" Adam asks**

"**Better believe it." Annika says with a saucy smile.**

"**Wanna come to the beach with us?" Jason asks, "you know to get to know each other."**

**Annika smiles**

"**Sure." She says**

"**So where you from?" Adam asks as they get into Jason's Convertible **

"**Ithaca, New York."**

"**Like in Greek mythology, The Odyssey, Right?"**

**Annika smiles at him and knows she's in love**

"**Right."

* * *

**

_Top down in the summer sun _

_The day we met was like a hit n' run, _

_And I still taste it on my tongue _

_The sky was burnin' up like fireworks _

_You made me want you, oh so bad it hurt, _

_But girl in case you haven't heard_

_

* * *

_

"Annika." Jason says walking up to me at the bar; shaking me from my memory.

"Jason," I say with a smile.

"Where's Adam?" My boyfriend Adam Copeland was 'injured', really he was hooking up with Amy.

"Some where off with Amy." I say; he gives me a knowing look.

"So who are you here with?" he says giving me a grin.

"Maria and Mickie but they ran off with their boy toys." I say, "Sometimes I wish I had a man who actually cared about me. But that's what I get for basing my relationship on the fact he knew Greek Mythology."

"Yeah." Jason says laughing

"So how are you?" I say

"I feel like shit."

"Anything I can do?"

Jason smiles at me.

"Ever had a Reso man in your bed, Yankee?" he says taking my hand, I smile and follow him out of the bar.

* * *

_I used to be love drunk, but now I'm hungover _

_Love you forever, forever is over _

_We used to kiss all night, now it's just a barfight _

_So don't call me crazy _

_Say hello then goodbye_

_

* * *

_

Being with Jason was a lot different then being with Adam, where Adam was only rough and quick; Jason was both gentle and rough. With Jason I was myself not this picture perfect person like Adam wanted me to be. So waking up with Jason's arms around me felt natural. Until my phone rang

"Hello?" I say

"Where the hell are you?" Adam yells though the phone; I wrap the blanket tighter around my naked body.

"At the hotel." I say

"Really because I'm in your room and it doesn't look like you came in last night,"

"That's because I didn't Adam." I say hanging up and looking at Jason who was awake by now.

"Hey." He says smiling, I kiss him

"Hey." I say

* * *

_There's just one thing that would make me say _

_I used to be love drunk, but now I'm hungover _

_Love you forever, but now it's over_

_

* * *

_

"Jason." I say pulling on my clothes.

"Yeah?" he says

"I have to go talk to Adam." I say sliding on one of his shirt. He smiles

"I know." He says. I go for the door.

"Will you be back?" stops me as I open the door and smile at Jason

"Course, I have your shirt don't i?" he smiles

* * *

_Hot sweat and blurry eyes _

_We're spinnin' on a roller coaster ride _

_The world, stuck in black and white _

_You drove me crazy everytime we touched, _

_Now I'm so broken that I can't get up _

_Oh girl, you make me such a rush_

_

* * *

_

As I entered my room I could hear him talking into the phone.

"Yeah Ames I know." He whispered, "I'll tell her today."

"Oh you don't have to tell me Adam. I already know."

"Annika? When did you get in?"

"Around I know Ames." I say, "Adam. I'm not going to play understudy to Amy."

"Annika just listen."

"No you listen, Copeland. I may have been love drunk, but I'm not stupid. So this thing between you and…"

"I know Annika I'll break up with Amy." Adam says

"No Adam don't. Before I was interrupted I was saying that this thing between you and I; it's over."

"Wait Annika." Adam says holding my arm. He looks at what I'm wearing then stares at me. "Is that Jason's shirt?"

"Matter of fact it is." I say smirking.

"You were with him last night?" he growls

"And you were with Amy. Now you know how I feel Adam." I say opening the door. "Ciao."

* * *

_I used to be love drunk, but now I'm hungover _

_Love you forever, forever is over _

_We used to kiss all night, now it's just a barfight _

_So don't call me crazy _

_Say hello then goodbye_

_

* * *

_

"Annika!" Adam yells running out of the room.

"What Adam?" I say stopping.

"Is there anything I can do to make you stop?"

"Why would you?"

"I don't want to lose you to **him**." he says

"You were already losing me when you decided to sleep with Amy on a regular basis."

"But to him?"

"Him happens to be the one who showed me what I deserved Adam." I say staring at him. "And I don't deserve to be with someone who thinks it's alright to cheat."

"But Anni." He says taking my hand.

"No Adam." I say pulling away from him and walking away, tears form in my eyes as I push the button for the elevator.

The elevator opens revealing my tag team partner.

"Annika, what's wrong?" Maria asks

"I broke up with him." I say looking at her.

"You finally broke up with Adam?" she replies smiling. I nod.

* * *

_All the time I wasted on you, _

_All the bullshit you put me through _

_I'm checking into rehab cause everything that we had _

_Didn't mean a thing to you_

_

* * *

_

I get to the lobby and watch as Amy Dumas walked in. I walk up to her and smile

"He's all yours." I say.

"Listen Annika, I'm sorry." She says

"Look its cool. I've known for a while."

"How'd you find out?"

"He called me Amy, one day during dinner." I say with a little laugh. "Just do something for me please, Amy?"

"What?"

"Don't drag Matt along anymore." I say, "He doesn't deserve it."

"I know." She says looking down. I hug her.

"We're friends and no guy can come between us okay. Even if it's Adam."

She hugs me back.

"Why are you being nice to me? I stole your boyfriend."

"Yeah I know but the only thing that will annoy Adam the most is if I talk to you and not him."

She laughs.

"I'm going to talk to Matt."

"By the way." I say

"What?"

"I slept with Jason last night."

"That's great." She says

"You don't think I'm a slut?"

"Annika. You are not a slut. Adam was cheating on you…with me…so you're not a slut."

* * *

_I used to be love drunk, but now I'm hungover _

_Love you forever, but now I'm sober_

_

* * *

_

After that I didn't feel so bad. Amy and I were still best friends; Jason and I were happily dating. Amy broke up with both Matt and Adam. Matt is still mad at her but he respects that she's my friend. And the greatest thing that came from those whole couple days is that Adam is alone. Jason told management that he didn't want to be his tag team partner; Amy told him that she was bored with him.

"Annika!" Amy says shaking me

"Amy!" I say

"You and Jason are on in like two seconds get your head in the game."

I smile

"Yeah. Yeah. I got it." I say taking Jason's hand as his music starts playing. I would be the reason Edge and Christian were splitting up. Jason looks at me and grins

"Let's go break up with Adam."

"Again." I state causing him to laugh

"Yeah again."

* * *

_I used to be love drunk, but now I'm hungover _

_Love you forever, forever is over _

_We used to kiss all night, now it's just a barfight _

_So don't call me crazy _

_Say hello then goodbye_

_

* * *

_

_Hope you liked it review_

_shelbs_


	50. THere's this girl right EdgeJohnCena

**{one Shot} There's This Girl, Right {Edge/JohnCena}**

"_We're here with Edge." JR Says, Adam Copeland sits down next to him. "now Edge, How Have you been?"_

"_Not So good, JR." Adam says, "There's this girl, right. She's Funny, Caring, Crazy, Sweet, Extreme, Beautiful & I love her."_

"_Who is this girl that has you so love drunk Edge?"_

"_She doesn't know I love her, when I got injured I never got a chance to tell her how I felt."_

"_So why are you telling the WWE world this?" JR asks_

"_Because I know she's watching and I want her to know I love her more than my life itself."_

"_Who is this girl Edge?"_

"_Traci Orton."_

I look up from my magizine and stare at the tv. I grab the controller and rewind it. My name comes from his Canadian lips.

"Oh my god." My sister-in-law says from the other couch. "did Adam Copeland just proclaim his love to you on national TV."

"I hope John doesn't see that." I say standing up to get the knock on the door. I open it and standing there soaked from the rain was Adam.

"Traci we need to talk." He says

"Like hell we do! What were you thinking Adam?" I exclaim, "You know I'm engaged to John."

"I know but I think you making a mistake. Please Trace I know we had our chance and I screwed it up but can we start over?"

"No Adam don't start this again, I told you I love John."

"How can you honestly think I believe you"

"Because it's the truth, in 3 weeks I'm marring john Cena!" I yell slamming the door. I stomp to my room and fall onto my bed.

* * *

-the next day-

Randy walks in with John on his tail.

"Hey baby." I say.

"we need to talk." He says, I nod and we go into my room. I sit on my bed as John begins to walk back and forth. "no doubt you watched smackdown last night."

"yes, and he came and visited last night." I whisper, John turns to face me.

"What?"

"he came to the door and said we needed to talk. I told him that I didn't want to talk to him."

"then what did he do?"

"he started going on about giving us a second chance." I say, "but I told him that I'm marrying you and that I love you."

"do you, Traci, really?" John asks

"what?"

"we all know for the longest time you were still hung up on him Traci."

"yeah but that was the past." I say, "I'm marrying you in 3 weeks. Not Copeland. I love you and only you."

"I know. I'm sorry I accused you , it's just feels like I'm losing everything and I don't want to lose you too."

"you won't John, you won't."

Dreaming…

"_Adam!" I say hugging him._

"_babe." He says spinning me around, "are you ready for next week?"_

"_next week?"_

"_our wedding you silly. You really are working too much. You're going to need our honeymoon.."_

"_where are we going again?"_

"_it's a secret, hun. And to think you almost married Cena." He says kissing me._

I sit up with a start.

"what the fuck?" I say, John looks at me half-asleep

"what's wrong babe?" he asks

"bad dream." I say looking at him, "sorry I woke you."

"it's all good babe." He says wrapping his arms around me.

I layed there thinking about adam. _Why is he doing this now?_ I think as I fall into an uneasy slumber.

* * *

-the next morning-

"Traci we have girly stuff today for the wedding!" Sam yells, though the house. I groan and wake up. John wasn't in bed so I assumed they were at their signing.

"hey Sam." I mutter as she hands me a cup of coffee.

"hey Traci." She says smiling, "john and Randy went to the signing. With adam."

I look up at her in shock. I drab my phone and call john.

"hey you've reached Cena, but unfortuatly I'm busy right now so leave a message." His voice mail says

"John if you even think about beating Adam up it will be very bad for you. He's just being Adam. Please don't do anything that could get you in trouble. I love you, bye."

I shut my phone and look at Sam.

"ready?" she says

"yeah." I say getting up and walking to the car

* * *

-at the bridal shop-

"this one is it." Sam says smiling, I look in the mirror and smile, it was a simple spagetti strap white sliky dress. It went perfectly with my tan.

"I love it." I say smiling at Sam.

"I can't believe you're getting married." She squeals hugging me

"I know!" I say handing the lady my dress.

"lets go celebrate." Sam says as my phone rings. I look at the caller id and it flashes John.

_Me_/**John**

_Hey baby._

**Hey hows dress shopping?**

_Found the perfect one._

**That's great, hey me and Randy are going to work out I'll see you when we get home.**

_Okay love you_

**Love you too.**

* * *

**-3 weeks later-**

"this is so amazing." My sister says in awe looking at me in my dress. The video camera in her hand

"thanks sissy." I say hugging her. "why are we fliming this again?"

"you're getting married to John Cena! Your first love!" she says smiling. "And it's all the Orton family together. Something funny is bound to happen."

I laugh; Randy walks in grinning

"there's my girl."

"I'm John's girl." I say smirking.

"yeah, yeah, yeah you'll always be my baby sister."

"unfortunatly." I mutter.

"what was that?"

"nothing."

"keep talking smack, Traci!" Randy says punching me lightly.

"Traci Maria Orton." My father says walking in.

"jeeze dad, do you have to pull out the middle name?"

"yes I do because your time is now."

Randy and I bust out laughing.

"what?" my father says confused. As if on cue my phone started ringing John's entrance music

I answer

"I know I'm not suppose to see that bride on her wedding day. Doesn't mean I can't talk to her." John says causing me to laugh

"John you're going to see me in like ten minutes." I says.

"I know but then we have to listen to the pastor go on and on about us loving each other and I won't be able to tell you this."

"tell me what?"

"Traci Maria Orton soon to be Cena. I love you with all my heart. And I am looking forward to growing old with you."

"John you're a dork." I say smiling. "but I love you."

"I love you too."

I hang up and smile at Randy.

"I'm marring a dork."

"I know this." He says, a knock come to the door. Dad opens it and my Mother rushes in.

"ya know mom you didn't have to knock." Randy says

"we've got a problem." She says, "outside."

We follow her outside. Once I open the door I spot the problem. Adam was trying to get inside; drunk!

"go destract John." I tell Randy. He nods and rushes off. I walk over to the drunken idiot.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE?" I exclaim.

"You're making a mistake." He slurs

"oh I'm sorry, I didn't realize I was making a mistake." I say, "thanks you for informing me, I'll think about it."

"don't marry Cena, he's not right for you."

"HE'S NOT RIGHT FOR ME? YOU FUCKING SHOWED UP AT MY WEDDING DRUNK!" I yell. "YOU ADAM COPELAND ARE A ASSHOLE!"

"I'm an asshole?" he says, "how am I an asshole?"

"HOW ARE YOU AN ASSHOLE? OH I DON'T KNOW MAYBE THE FACT YOU ARE RUINNING MY WEDDING THAT I SPENT HALF A YEAR TRYING TO MAKE PERFECT!"

"could have fooled me."

I look around for something to beat him with and find a whip for the horses and smile, I pick it up and swing at him.

"I DON'T" Smack "WANT TO" Smack "SEE YOU" Smack "EVER AGAIN!" I yell.

"Traci." My dad says taking the whip from my hand. "calm down."

"but da-ad!"

"go inside I'll handle him."

i walk inside and stare out the window. I see my dad punch Adam and have my uncle's take him away from the church.

"this is sooo great!" my sister says.

"how is it great?" I ask her

"I got the whole thing on video so John and Randy can see." She says giggling, "by far the best wedding I've been to."

"you are a dork." I say taking my father's arm and lining up.

"least I'm a fun dork." She says as the ceramony starts.

* * *

- a week later –

"I've got it on DVD!" my sister yells running into the living room of my parent's house. I shake my head and smile.

"so when did all of this happen?" John asks

"when I was giving you the older brother speech." Randy replies grinning as he puts the dvd in.

we watched as I got ready for the wedding.

"B O R I N G!" Randy whines fast forwarding it to when Adam and I start arguing.

"HOW ARE YOU AN ASSHOLE? OH I DON'T KNOW MAYBE THE FACT YOU ARE RUINNING MY WEDDING THAT I SPENT HALF A YEAR TRYING TO MAKE PERFECT!"

"could have fooled me."

it shows me looking for something then grinning as I grab the whip

"I DON'T" Smack "WANT TO" Smack "SEE YOU" Smack "EVER AGAIN!" I yell.

"DAMN girl." John says kissing me.

"shut up." I mutter.

"I think he got the message." Randy says laughing.

"and you say she's not ready to be a diva." My dad says walking in. John smiles and looks at me

"I didn't know you wanted to wrestle." He says

"I'm Cowboy Bob Orton's daughter; how could I not want to wrestle?" I say smiling

"god I love you." He says kissing me

"get a room." Randy says punching John.

* * *

_Hope you guys enjoyed!_

_shelbs_


	51. Songs For Oneshots

**so these's are the songs i used for the oneshots; i haven't been putting them on the chapters, (which is stupid on my part; sorry) i'm not going to stop writing them but i'm going to put it on a differnt thing...if that makes any sense. lol. i'm rambling. so here they are!**

5. Sorry - The Jonas Brothers

7. Crushed - Lesley Roy

8. Don't Forget - Demi Lovato

10. Happily Never After – The Pussycat Dolls

13. How Do You Sleep – Jesse McCartney

14. A Little Too Not Over You – David Archuleta

15. I'm Gone I'm Going – Lesley Roy

16. You Belong With Me – Taylor Swift

17. Second Chance – Shinedown

19. White Horse – Taylor Swift

22. Heels Over Head – Boys Like Girls

26. Somewhere Out There – Our Lady Peace

28. Stay – Sugarland

29. Toxic Valentine – All Time Low

30. Where'd you Go – Fort Minor

31. Harder Everyday – Ashlee Simpson

32. White Liar – Miranda Lambert

33. Temporary Insanity – Alexz Johnson (Instant Star)

34. You're Not Sorry – Taylor Swift

37. All American Girl – Carrie Underwood

38. Anything But Ordinary – Avril Lavigne

41. If We Were A Movie – Hannah Montana

43. Thing for You – Hinder

47. Jai Ho! (You Are My Destiny) – The Pussycat Dolls

49. Love Drunk – Boys Likes Girls


End file.
